Rise of the Night Sky - Original
by DetectiveFox
Summary: First Story! Original Version! A What If? Story. What if Harry was abandon on belief of being a squib? What if he was to gain the Book of Darkness? What if he was to become the new Master of not only its guardians, but the new Master the Night Sky? Please read final Authors Note.
1. The Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, nor I do not own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**Rating:** T for safety, as for minor swears and blood

**Summary:** What If? Kinda Story. What if Harry was abandon on belief of being a squib? What if he was to gain the Book of Darkness? What if he was to become the new Master of not only its guardians, but the new Master the Night Sky!? First story, please read!

Hey this is my first ever story here on fanfiction. I hope you all like it, this is a _**What If**_ story which I hope you all enjoy. Plus to get this story to work in with the MGLN, I've had to change their date of birth:

Clyde Harlaown – **Birth** = 1957 – 0016 **:+:** **Death** = 1982 – 0041

Lindy Harlaown – **Birth** = 1960 – 0019

Gil Graham – **Birth** = 1931

Chrono Harlaown – **Birth** = 1977 – 0036

Nanoha / Hayate – **Birth** = 1982 – 0041

So hopefully that will help, and stop people from asked about their ages. Also, sorry for the oncoming notes below, but this should hopefully clear up any question that you may want to know or might ask.

_**Some main changes from the MGLN plotline:**_

1: Before many of you complain, Hayate will be in this story even though she isn't the owner of the Book of Darkness. She will also have a connection with the family.

2: Most of the Nanoha cast, bar Gil and his familiars along with the guardians, will not be appearing until the summer after Harry's first year, where the events of A's take place, only differently.

3: The events of A's in this story are taking place over their summer holidays leading up to Harry's twelfth birthday, instead of it happening in the Christmas month of December.

_**This is here to inform you, as the Jewel Seed event will not appear in the story, it will be mentioned but not seen:**_

0-0: The incident took place between late January and early March, 1991.

0-0: Nanoha did get Raising Heart when she was nine, but the incident ended before her tenth birthday in March.

0-0: So in this story, the Jewel Seed event takes place nine months before the Book of Darkness case.

Hopefully those notes or bullet plots will have answered many of your questions, which you may have after reading thought this the first time.

**Chapter Story Word Count **_**(Not including A/N or Previous)**_**:** 5,334

Key:

"Talking" – 'Thinking'

"_**Using Spell"**_ –_** [Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

><p>'<em>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…'<em>

The old man sat quietly at his desk as he stopped for a second to think; his name was Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was looking at the orb in his hand.

"Severus only heard up to the seventh month dies, which he reported to Tom." he muttered before looking at the orb again and played the rest of the prophecy.

'…_two are born…one shall be look… while the other will be…he shall gain…'_

This was when the orb died out, it frustrated the old man to no end, as that last part was not clear and was cutting bits out. What is the power he shall gain?

He had looked through all of the books in his collection and couldn't find anything on the thing. But then thinking back to what had occurred earlier tonight, or rather the previous night as it was now five o'clock in the morning.

The previous night on the 31st October 1981, Halloween Night, the Potter's were betrayed to Voldemort.

They were at the Potter's summer home in Godric Hallows, hiding under the Fidelius Charm. That night, their Secret Keeper had betrayed them out and Voldemort's presence descended on the cottage.

James Potter was at an order meeting that night, which many noted that both Sirius and Peter was absent from. The meeting went along fine, like all others before it, when Frank Longbottom informed them that he would be heading leaving early to check on his wife, Alice Longbottom nee Slughorn, and one-year-old son, Neville Longbottom.

James asked his friend, formed with the aid of old Potter/Longbottom Alliance if he could stop by and check-up on his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans, and twin sons, Harrison and Michael.

Frank agreed as he needed to collect Alice's cookbook off of Lily. That was the last thing he said to them before he disappeared through the green flames to the Potter's Cottage.

No later than five minutes of Frank's departure, the warning bells went off indicating that the Fidelius Charm protecting the cottage in Godric Hallow has been torn down, which is impossible to do unless done from the inside.

Everyone sprang from their seats in a hurry. Dumbledore was able to move the fastest with the help of his phoenix who flamed him right over there.

He came across the horrid sight of the destroyed cottage. He could feel the wards that had been thrown up that cuts off the floo, apparition, and portkeys, leaving it impossible for one to escape unless they do it my Muggle means.

Just through the shattered front door, on the ground with a wand in hand, was the body of Frank Longbottom. The body had been sliced right across the waist across, leaving the body split in two different directions.

Once the old headmaster had moved the two parts of a man's body together and placed a cloth over the top of him, he had made his way up the staircase, coming across the nursery…

Lily was laying there, the life in her eyes were gone.

Simply looking at the scene, and it was clear what had happened, the Dark Lord reduced the door to nothing but splinters and entered, she must have pleaded for the lives but Voldemort wouldn't have it and stuck her down…

But what happened next?

Looking at the robes at his feet, the headmaster recognized them of Voldemort's, but that is impossible. Before Albus had a chance to check on the children, which to his shock and joy were still alive but had a tonne of excess magic on them, James and the rest of the order arrived.

Everything had gone downhill from there as it hadn't taken them long to track Sirius Black. James himself claimed that the man was their Secret Keeper.

They found the man laughing deranged in the middle of a blown up street, covered in blood and different parts of people or burned bodies. James jumped and attacked the man, shouting at him for killing his wife.

The aurors separated them, Black was taken away…

Plus the announcement of Voldemort's death reached everyone's ears, from it Michael was known as the Boy-Who-Lived due to the scar on the top of his head, he had rebounded the killing curse while protecting his big brother.

Millicent Bagnold, the current Minister for Magic, along with Bartemius Crouch Sr., the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and other members of the jury, most of whom brought their way out of trials pleading with the Imperius Curse.

They had sentenced Sirius Black straight off to Azkaban for the betrayal of the Potters, along with the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles.

In doing so, they had broken their own laws and shipped him out before the hour was passed.

This was without even holding a trial where the current Lord Black should have been put on trial under Veritaserum, the most powerful truth serum to date, while an Unspeakable tore down his Occlumency so the one being charge couldn't fight the potion.

However, they wanted to be in the good graces of the Boy-Who-Lived later down the line and ignored it.

So all he now knew, from the aftermath, was Micheal now looked upon for being marked by Voldemort, the LV-like symbol was where he deflected the killing curse.

Harry's lightning scar was avoided and pointed out as a simple backlash of magic, even though the headmaster could detect the dark magic within the scar on the boy's head. James refused to listen.

This caused the headmaster to become apprehensive. As there seemed to be more problems being created.

Both boys were taken to a healer for a check-up for lasting magical damage and the results for Harry was surprising, it mention nothing of his scar but his core had seem to have decreased in size to the point that you would believe he was a squib.

James never read the little detail and believed his eldest son to be a powerless squib and a disgrace on the Potter name.

Albus hopes that the man wouldn't do anything too reckless or rash towards his son; the headmaster was ashamed to admit that he was one of the main causes that caused Tom to turn into Voldemort.

He was, in words, scared of the boy over the fact he could speak to snakes. It was because of that fear that Tom was treated differently from the professor who watched his every move.

He would not make that mistake again!

* * *

><p>Only a year had passed since that night and a lot has changed in that time.<p>

The primary one being the fact that James Potter and Alice Longbottom nee Slughorn had announced their engagement to the whole wizarding world.

The news had caused those who had an interest in the Boy-Who-Lived, to spike rocket further as now the Ancient and Most Nobel Houses of Potter and Longbottom, which Alice inherited in Frank's will and would be passed to Neville when he's ready, as one.

It wasn't easy for the family, as there were those pureblood lords who would insult the Potter's for not only having a squib present in their family, but also as the eldest child and the next heir to the Potter line.

But it was quickly sorted out.

James took him and Michael to Gringotts was he stripped the squib of his title, by means of disowning and bestowed it upon the Boy-Who-Lived.

People rejoiced when they found out that their beloved Boy-Who-Lived had been named heir to the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter, doing so caused many other purebreds to back down with their mocking comments.

This was simply because the heir or heiress of the house had more magical protection than that of other family members, bar the current head of the family house.

Another month passed, even though most comments had calmed down there were still whispers that Lord Potter heard, those mocking him for even having a squib present in their home and for treating it like a human begin.

Right there and then, Lord Potter knew he had to do something and fast. Otherwise, he's family's name would be looked as like a mockery.

He did do something, on one Halloween night…

The old Headmaster forced himself to use every ounce of his occulmency training not to weep for the child, or to unleash his fury upon his friend. Suddenly, he stopped and gasp for breath "Wait."

It would seem his source was right, on this very night at Private Drive, James carrying his sleeping son, turned to see what Dumbledore wanted. The headmaster looked at his former students with an expression that hadn't been seen on his face for a long time, anguish.

"Are you absolutely sure this is necessary?" he asked.

The old man had to try once more time to get through to him

"I understand that I cannot convince you to raise him along with the training you will give his brothers, but surely you and Alice can at least help raise your own son."

"Albus, my decision is final," an annoyed James spoke, holding a look that he wasn't going to change his mind. "The mark of a squib would only bring nothing more than shame upon us. Besides, I'd rather not deal with Harry becoming jealous or acting out to attract unwanted attention."

"James, please see reason! How can you honestly say that leaving your son with Lily's sisters of all people? You know the two of them hated each other!" Trying to make them see reason, he had single handily watched the Dursley's for two whole day hidden. His report wasn't a pleasant one.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans is obsessed at being an ordinary person, who lives a life in high class. If anything freakish appears, she would lash out at it and start dreadful rumours around the place, making many others look down on them. The biggest thing of all, she destroys anything that is in relation to her sister's freaky world.

Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband, was a very horrid man, and Dumbledore admits that's just sugar-coating it. The man drinks, he lies, he gambles, he even harasses other women in his office of work just to fill his fantasies. But the biggest thing of all, he was greedy, he wanted nothing more than money, money, money!

Dudley Dursley, son of Vernon and Petunia, is nothing more than a spoilt little terror, demanding everything off people and expecting them to hand it simply over without question. Otherwise, he would hurt them and wouldn't get in trouble with the sway Vernon holds at being close friends with the principle.

"How can you deny him the comfort of knowing a mother's love and kindness or a father's wisdom? For Merlin's sake, you leave him here and any magical family…"

"I'm sorry, Albus," James cut him off. "But my decision is final. I have discussed this matter with Remus, Alice, even Arthur and Molly Weasley. All of them agree with us. Our Michael is the chosen one! We simply cannot divide our attention between him, Neville, and a squib. They require special training and attention; Harry would have, most likely if he had magic, been average at best."

"You are abandoning-"

"We aren't abandoning him!" James cut in once again, indignantly.

"You are abandoning your own flesh and blood simply because you assume he's a squib! Don't forget there have been many late bloomers when it comes to magic cores!"

"Albus, calm down and listen to me," The man replied. "If he isn't a squib, then me and Alice are not going to abandon our son here permanently."

"I am afraid that I do not follow. Please, enlighten me. Just how is not abandonment? Or perhaps you'd like to inform me that I need to check a more updated volume of the English dictionary?"

"Three months before Hogwarts letters go out, in June, you get a list of all names of students for the new upcoming year." James responded as if that would justify everything. "If Harrison's name is on the list, we will reclaim him and make sure he is ready to attend Hogwarts. We will explain the situation and make him see that it is for the best."

"And you think that he will be happy with that? That he will jump into your arms, with joy crying 'Daddy' after you look him in the eye and tell him that he was cast aside because you thought he was a squib?"

"Of course not, we expect that he will be angry at first," James replied shaking his head. "But we are confident that he will see reason and be willing to live happily with us, he will be overjoyed to learn that he'll be living with us."

"To think that you would stoop as low as abandon you own son to people who HATE magic with a passion! Your father, your mother, and Lily would be rolling over in their graves, James Potter." With those final words, Albus Dumbledore apparated away.

James just sighed and shook their head, not understanding why the Headmaster could not see the logic in their plan? It was flawless, in his minds at least.

He continued walking the remaining distance to the front porch of #4 Private Drive and left the sleeping two-year-old Harry on the doorstep, wrapped in a small blanket with a note that has his name and age fastened to it.

Potter then pulled out his wand and cast a dark blood-ward spell tying it to Harry's blood over the neighbourhood. One that doesn't protect the boy, but instead informs him if anyone magical tries to take him away from the house. Satisfied with the job he's done, he walked down the sidewalk and into an alley, before he apparated home.

Never for one moment realizing that her had casted the ward incorrectly, the blood-ward would inform him if someone magical tried to take the boy from the ward against his will. However, if Harry decides to leave on his free will, then the wards would do nothing.

Minutes after the James had left, a form shifted into view next to the sleeping form of Harry. Albus Dumbledore may have been unable to convince James and Alice to reconsider their actions, but he refused to let a child alone in the night.

"Oh Harry…I hope someday, you will find it in your heart to forgive this old man for his failure. Everyone deserves the opportunity to find their path in life, and you, my dear boy, are no different."

Almost an hour had passed, the old headmaster sighed with a headache forming as he sat inside the living room of #4 Private Drive. It had taken him nearly this whole hour before finally he was able to convince the Dursley's to take Harry in and look after him.

But it cost two things.

Firstly, they would be paid for looking after the boy. Dumbledore agreed as long as part of the money went to the welfare of Harry. The two agreed they would, even though Dumbledore could easily see past it, causing him to state: "You'll be paid, as long as young Harrison remains alive, in your custody, and calls you a family.

Secondly and more importantly, Dumbledore was to put up one of those freaky-magical shields to protect them and their precious Dudley, forgetting all about Harry for a moment.

Dumbledore agreed yet again that he would get right onto it, it only took him no more than three seconds to create a barrier, but unknown to the Dursley's, he keyed it to Harry. As long as the boy calls this place and those muggles his home and family, the barrier shall remain. In other words, the barrier was tied to the same conditions as the money.

In truth, these were the last people on this planet he would want to pay. But he had no choice; James would find out if he took Harry away, which Potter would then bring down on him with the aid of the Minister for Magic that he was trying to kidnap his son.

With the barrier done and out of the way, he gave young Harry one last goodbye before being forced to leave the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven Years Later<strong>_

"Okay, that finishes your check-up for the month." A doctor in a white coat spoke with a light smile on his face as he put his equipment away, before turning to the one he had just performed his monthly check-up.

The nine-year-old, raven haired boy with shining forest green eyes, had moved himself from the bed to his wheelchair. To the side of it was his bag pack, which was full of books that he had brought from a bookstore prior to his check-up.

"It seems we were longer than usual today." The doctor spoke looking out of the window; the sun was beginning its descent into night. "Let's get you on down to the hospital bus stop before the last bus leaves."

The boy smiled softly nodding his head, moving his bag pack onto his lap. The doctor pushed the chair along, out of the room and down the hallway.

It was easily noticeable that the boy was known by the other doctors and nurses as they greeted him and he greeted them back. It wasn't until they were in the elevator going down that the boy spoke.

"Um…Doctor Astra." The boy's voice spoke up softly, his green eyes looking up at the man. "H-How is my condition?" he asked as the man never really mentioned it during his check-up.

There was a reason why too.

Doctor Richard Astra, born in Japan and graduated with a doctor's degree like his close friend, Doctor Sachie Ishida. It was nearly four years ago in a few months that he moved out here, with the lad before him here was his first ever patient.

After the incident on Halloween back then, nerve paralysis was what the boy had been diagnosed with back when he was six, which ended with him begin placed in a wheelchair. Over the last few years, the conditions haven't worsened, nor at the same time lighten up.

"It's going good, we are looking more into it and may have found a specialist that can help." He said, but by the look in the eyes, he could tell that the boy would rather one day be out of that chair.

Honestly, the man is trying everything to help this boy. He's considering sending the boy to Uminari City in Japan. Nerve paralysis is one of the fields that his old friend had studied more in then himself.

He's even contacted her about this, she wants to meet the boy and have a look at his condition herself. Though, she's unable to fly out at this current moment in time, due to looking after her adopted daughter of...well about the same about of time, the boy's been his patient.

Hayate Yagami.

His fellow doctor had met her through a simple check-up of the children at a local orphanage. It was something about the girl's nature that captured Sachie's heart, a few months later she would end up adopting Hayate.

Actually, it was because of the two doctors that the two children started sending emails to one another. He had to smile, the boy had made such good friends with the Yagami girl.

Feeling a gush of wind on his face, the doctor blinked as he realized they had left the elevator to the point they were standing outside, at the bus stop. To which the final bus for the night had pulled up, people climbing on while the driver lowered the wheelchair ramp.

"I'll see you next month Mr. Potter." He said to the boy, who nodded his head at him. "Oh before I forget…" he reached into his coat, pulling out a wrapped up present. "I may not get a chance to say this tomorrow, so happy early tenth birthday, Harry."

The boy smiled softly as he accepted the present "Thank you, Doctor Astra." He replied. Waving goodbye as the driver wheeled him onto the bus, into the section where he wouldn't be in the way.

The bus rose and drove away from the hospital, stopping at certain spots to drop passengers off.

It was well into the night, the late night bus returned from London to Little Whinging in the county of Surrey.

It was just past ten o'clock, as the last occupant on the bus had looked out of the window to see where they were. The next stopping point would not only be the final stop for the bus tonight, but the boy's own stop as well.

The boy was sat quietly reading a book from a small selection in his bag as the bus travelled along the road. He felt the phone in his pocket buzz, pulling it out and looking at the screen he saw the call was from Lotte.

If it had been two or even one year ago he would have answered the phone right out, but after a while the phone soon stopped and informed him he had a new voice message.

He sighed quietly, looking back out the window. Resting upon his lap was the book his 'mother' had left behind for him, it was still impossible to open because of the chain.

Unknown to others who had watched him earlier, if they had looked a little closer that would have noticed that while it looked like he was reading the book, his mind was, in fact, thinking over everything that had happened in his life, till now.

Since he could remember he had lived with his cousins, the Dursley's, on his mother's side of the family. Where from a young age, he was always told that his parents and brother were killed in a car crash, as they were lazy, deadbeat, broke, drunks who lived off other people.

It also seemed his aunt, his mother's sister, had a strong hatred if someone was to mention the word or anything to do with 'magic' anywhere near her. She would screech stating that it wasn't real and that it was to never spoken of again.

But that wasn't the worse of it.

From when he could remember until three years ago, he had been smacked, punched, kicked, beaten, and even whipped.

Everything was being done towards this boy, who was being treated as if he was more of a slave than a family member.

He was made an enemy of kids around him because they were scared of his cousin Dudley, also had to look stupider than him, and finally living in a cupboard under the stairs.

Wishing every day to leave this misery…

Then came the final turning point, on Halloween back when he was six. Kids were heading on home from elementary school. Many were talking among each other about what costumes they were going to wear, when they go trick-or-treating that night.

But not all were talking happily.

That would be coming from a young boy, wearing oversized hand me downs that belong to his cousin, running for his safety as his cousin and friends were chasing after him, stating that their game of 'Harry Hunting' had begun.

He was able to lose them by cutting through the park, as he neared home, or rather his aunt and uncles house; he reached the final crossing that would lead onto his street. But that is when it happened.

Right as Harry cross the street, after looking both ways, a car had speeded around the corner in his direction. It was the car of his Uncle Vernon, which didn't seem to be slowing down for one second.

With how close the crossing was to that corner turn, Harry had no time to move as the last thing he saw was the front bonnet of said car.

The boy shook his head to get those memories out of his head. He's been terrified of going near cars for a while now because of that accident. He shook his head and thought of more recent events.

Looking at the book that his Uncle Gil had given him, the book he said that his 'mother' had left before him. It has never left he side as he always had it near him.

But still…his Uncle Gil had stopped contact with him a few years ago after he turned seven, a year later both Aria and Lotte Liese had to leave and return to Gil's aid.

It has been two years since then since they had disappeared from his life. Tomorrow will be his tenth birthday and he wondered if his wish would come true. All he wanted was to spend it with his family.

The bus came to a stop as the bus driver lowered the ramp, he thought he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but before he could check the driver had help young Harry by wheeling his chair down the ramp and onto the sidewalk.

Harry thanks the driver for his help, as he nodded his head back. The boy watches as the bus driver pulls the ramp backup and closes the door behind him, before driving off down the street.

Once the bus was gone, Harry began to push himself along the pavement in the location of his home.

The night was peaceful and quiet in this area, one of the things Harry liked about it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled his phone out and saw his thoughts were correct, he had missed another phone call.

Looking at the screen for a second, he reached down and flipped the top up before pressed play and listen.

_[You have two new voice message.]_ He was told, he played the first message. _[Hello? Harry it's me Lotte. Well…um…it's your birthday tomorrow, Harry. I'm sorry to say we won't be able to make it. We'll make it up to you, promise! Well…happy birthday. Bye!]_ The message came to an end with a beep.

The boy gently closed the lid of his phone down; he didn't know why it hurt. He would be forever grateful to his Uncle Gil, as well as Aria and Lotte. If it weren't for them, he would be living out on the street or even dead, as it was Gil who paid for the treatment.

Plus he wouldn't have also found out about the insurance his mother had left him, if Gil hadn't taken him to the bank and informed them he was Lily Evans son, with identification.

But it still hurt…

Every holiday, every birthday, every Christmas and New Year, he would spend it on his own and by himself in his home.

It would get the usual phone call from Lotte or Aria, wishing him a happy birthday, Christmas, or New Year, followed by a reason that they couldn't come over. Then made up for it by sending him a unique kind of gift.

He then played the message from just before.

_[Hey Harry.]_

Only the message wasn't English, it was spoken in Japanese.

The boy recognized the voice straight away as Hayate's, since they would usually call one another only once a month on the weekend. Mainly because of the phone bill.

The first time they heard each other's voices, Harry didn't know a lick of Japanese while Hayate didn't understand a single work of English. It was only because he had Doctor Astra there, and she had Doctor Ishida that the two adults translated what was said.

Since then, Harry had been learning Japanese like a second language, with Hayate doing the same with English. After nearly four years, he now understood the basics and could translate what she was saying, or what she wrote by email.

_[Sorry about not being able to call you till now. Firstly, I hope I've time this right otherwise I'm going to sound daft, Happy 10th Birthday Harry!]_ The boy had to chuckle slightly, she got the time zones mixed up again. It seems she realizes this as a voice corrects her. _[Wh–oh jeez. Happy Birthday for tomorrow, forget what I said before.]_

She quickly corrected, her voice sounded embarrassed.

_[I hope you enjoy the gift I sent you, I love what you sent me for my birthday last month.]_ The other voice begun to speak to her again. _[Ah, I've rambled for too long again, enjoy your birthday Harry.]_ The message came to an end with a beep. _[No more messages.]_

He had to smile. It was Monday, 30 July 1990 where he was right now and looking at the time, it was 10:30 p.m. So that meant for Hayate in Japan, it was Tuesday, 31 July 1990 and the time was 06:30 a.m.

So knowing Hayate, from their emails and calls, he could tell that she was preparing for the Comiket, from what he checked online was also known as the Comic Market, which is the world's largest dōjinshi fair held twice a year in Tokyo, Japan.

So of course she would be preparing for it. She loves designing and making her own cosplay outfit. The event was coming up out there in a week or so.

Looking at his phone again, the no more messages part did still slightly hurt, it might sound selfish since he got two messages for an early birthday, three including Doctor Astra, but…

Despite no longer living at the Dursley's and now being called Harry Evans, the rumours of his past still hang around and kids are too scared to approach him. Dudley and his gang still mock and tease him, but that was about as far as they could go, many of the teachers had received a warning from the old admiral.

He had also seen his aunt and uncle every now and again along the street; neither came near him due to the restraining order they received in court, in the same court that had let his uncle walk.

Though it changed slightly when Petunia found out he had taken her birth families surname, as well as somehow finding out that his mother had left an inheritance for the freak and not her.

He knew Vernon wanted to do nothing more than walkover and dragged to boy out of his chair, demanding that he hands all the money given to him over. He even tried it once, but found himself tasered by a nearby police officer, who saw a big man advancing on a defenceless kid in a wheelchair.

Looking both ways at a crossing, he began to push his wheelchair across the road. Once across all he would have to do is go around the corner and there his home awaits for him.

However, it would seem that tonight would have a different idea.

A truck was making its way down the road, its driver had started to nod off behind the driving wheel.

The closing in lights caught the boy's attention, as his eyes widen at the incoming vehicle.

His body froze, as the same fear he had happened all those years ago, caused his body to freeze. The driver snapped out of his sleep and panicked seeing the boy as he slammed his feet down on the breaks, but the distance was too short.

Harry closed his eye and brace for the impact…a dark blue light erupted from the chain book…the trunk crashed as the horn could be heard echoing all the way down the street…

* * *

><p>Well, here is the first chapter for my first ever story on this fan fiction!<p>

Please tell me what you think? I'm sorry if it was a small chapter, but this is more of a prologue.

As the story continues, he will have a flashback to significant moments.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The Wolkenritter have been awakened, signaling the activation of the Tome of the Night Sky. Plus the Dursley's finally push the line too far and gets what is coming to them.

Please review.


	2. Wolkenritter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, I do not own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Wow. Thank you so much for the authors who gave me review responses! 11 Reviews, 38 Favourites, and 47 Followers. This seems like a good start, I hope I can keep it up for you all to continue enjoy reading.

For one of the responses that I have been asked about the pairing, for now I'm going to leave it blank. The reason for this is mainly due to the fact that they are still younger, and would take focus off the story, which isn't needed at moment.

Once they get older in this story, then I'll start showing the pairings.

Other than that, thank you for the review response and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter update.

**Chapter Story Word Count **_**(Not including A/N or Previous)**_**:** 10,134

Key:

"Talking" – 'Thinking'

"_**Using Spell"**_ –_** [Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ –_ [Device Talking]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_A truck was making its way down the road, its driver had started to nod off behind the driving wheel._

_The closing in lights caught the boy's attention, as his eyes widen at the incoming vehicle._

_His body froze, as the same fear he had happened all those years ago, caused his body to freeze. The driver snapped out of his sleep and panicked seeing the boy as he slammed his feet down on the breaks, but the distance was too short._

_Harry closed his eye and brace for the impact…a dark blue light erupted from the chain book…the trunk crashed as the horn could be heard echoing all the way down the street…_

* * *

><p>His eyes clenched shut as he was taking deep breaths, he could hear the truck smash into a wall with the horn blazing, but there was no pain.<p>

Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed that he was no longer on the ground, causing his eyes widen in shock as he was up high in the air, by the looks of it, sitting in the centre of a white seal looking triangle.

He looked around wondering what was going on and how he got up here. A dark purple light soon caught his attention, looking up before him was the Book his '_mother_' had left glowing in this dark aura.

The boy moved back slightly as the book began to beat like that of the heart, it looked like it was trying to open its cover, but the chain was stopping it from doing so, or rather had. The chain starts to crack to the point the cover slammed open, breaking it, and started flicking through so many blank pages.

_[Disengaging the seal.]_ The boy blinked shocked as he heard the book speak, in his ears, it sounded German, but yet he clearly understood it as if it were English.

Soon the book slammed shut as the cover faced him, lowering slightly.

The boy blinked as a glowing light appeared out of his chest, moments before a chain light shot out of the book and connected to it. The book spoke once more. _[Begin and awaken, Wolkenritter]_

Releasing the darkish aura, the boy covered his eyes to block out the light. Once it had stopped, he looked up again to see the book was still there floating before him in the air and unchained. Both the glowing orb and chain were gone from sight.

Before he could even think, a new voice entered the area.

"The Book of Darkness, activated."

Startled, he looked to the side to see a woman with pink hair that had been tied back into a long ponytail, wearing black clothing, was kneeled down on a purple triangle seal, which matched the one he was on.

"We are your guardian knights who shall gather power for the Book of Darkness and guard you, Master."

Looking to his opposite side where the second new voice appeared, a woman with short blonde hair, also wearing black clothing, was kneeled down on a mint green triangle seal. The boy was starting to freak out slightly as he didn't recognize any of them.

"We are the clouds that gathers before our master, he of the night sky."

Turning is body around and looking behind him, to see kneeling on a bluish-white triangle seal, was a dark-skinned man with spiky white hair and black clothes, but the main thing that stuck out was the blue wolf ears and tail.

"We are the Wolkenritter, the Cloud Knights. Please order us in any way you please."

Came yet another voice, this time from a girl who looked younger than him, with red hair in two queues that trail behind her head, also wearing black clothes. Standing on a crimson version of the triangle seal, so in turn all four of the new individuals made a square around him.

Silence had fallen over them.

Each one of the '_Wolkenritter_' as they were called, was waiting for a response from their new master before they moved or say anything. It was the young girl who would look up slightly out of one eye to notice something.

_{Um…guys…}_ She started through their link.

_{Quiet, Vita.}_ The one on the green seal replied.

_{But…}_

_{Be quiet.}_ The pink haired one spoke through the link. _{Behave, I will not forgive rudeness in front our Master.}_

Never moving from the spots they were in or even looked up. _{But look…}_ Vita tried again, as she had walked off her own seal and onto the main centre one, know stood before, or rather over, the boy. _{…even if you say it is 'rudeness' or whatever, it doesn't matter cause I think he's passed out?}_

That certainly got the other knights attention as they looked up from their own seals, only to see Vita standing over the unconscious body of their master.

"What?" Signum replied standing up.

"No way!" Shamal said slightly panicked.

Zafira looked over and blinked. "That's odd…they don't usually do that till after we explain everything to them."

* * *

><p>Slowly regaining awareness, he looked around and noticed that he had awakened in a dark glowing realm.<p>

"Good morning."

Looking before him, he sees a woman with long white hair, also in black clothing as those four from before, wherever they disappeared to, also knelt before him.

"My first time to meet you. I am the Unison Device…" she greeted as her hand was resting on the spine of the book that was tucked under her right arm, "…of this, the Tome of the Night Sky." She continued as she gave him a small smile as she looks up at him. Her crimson eyes were gazing against his emerald ones. "You have officially become our master just now. The Tome of the Night Sky and its four knights will offer you wisdom and power. We are here to serve you."

Harry blinked in confusion as he tries to understand the information that he was being given, however, being polite, had had rested his hands on his lap as he was seated in front of her. "U-Um…Okay, I think…"

"There is so much I would like to tell you." But she stops and looks down, shaking her head like something's stopping her. "But once you wake from this slumber, you shall forget most of what I have told you."

"I will?" he asks as she looks back at him again, suddenly a wired feeling appeared in his chest, one of familiarly. "Actually, it feels so strange. I feel like I've known you, have we met before?"

The lady nodded her head as she pulled out a book from under her arm, to reveal that it was the book that had supposed to belong to his 'mother'. "In the form of this book, I have always been by you side since you were young." Releasing it from her grasp, the book floated forward until it was hovering before him.

"Oh, I see." He said understanding, when he felt himself lift of the ground as he was beginning to glow and floating upwards. "Huh? What's this?"

"You're rising from your slumber. I may never be able to see you again." She said holding her hands out to him, which the boy took. "So may I ask you this? The kind knights have been fighting against their will. Please show them kindness and foremost…" The glowing continued more as he began to rise again, "…I wish for your happiness."

"No, wait…Wait!"

But before another word could be said, he disappeared in the glowing white light the surrounded his sight.

As the light cleared, the boy slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in his bedroom, but he also noticed the two women from the previous night standing there, watching over him. The blonde haired one was holding his 'mothers' book under arms.

Outside, standing on the roof of said house, both the man and girl were standing and overlooking the area. While the two women would watch over their new master, the two would scout to see if there were anyone magical nearby.

"What a bland place this is." Her voice hinting of annoyance as she looked around the calm area. "Not a hint of magic nearby apart from that blood like barrier up the way a bit, though we easily shattered it."

The man nodded in agreement, before saying to look at the brighter side of things. "At least, it's not a war-zone or land of bloodshed."

The girl sighed and nodded in agreement looking out at the rising sun. "What kind guardian knights are just stuck with a randomly chosen master? We must fight to collect the pages of the book. That's our fate we cannot escape."

"Until we break and perish." The man added in the end.

As they watched the rising sun, the blonde haired woman voice entered their minds. _{Vita, Zafira, come back. Our new master has risen.}_

Upon returning, it took some time for the guardian knights to explain to their new master what they were and their purpose, as well as a small history behind the book for a background check.

Plus they each introduced themselves with a name. The pink haired woman and leader of the group was known as Signum, the blonde haired woman was known as Shamal, the man that could change into a guardian wolf was Zafira, and finally, the girl was Vita.

"So…" Harry began as he took all this information in.

Pushing his wheelchair over to one of the draws, as their talk had been moved to the living room

"This is a magical book from the ancient world called Belka," he began to summarize, looking back and watches as the book was floating after him. "The Book of Darkness."

The guardian knight was once again kneeled down to the side of the room, while the older looking three were kneeled and awaited orders, Vita was the one looking the most out of place, mainly due to do with the fact their master is a kid.

"You're its guardian knights."

"Yes!" Signum replied simply, with a nod of the head.

"To think some like this was here the whole time." He chuckled slightly. "It's been on the bookshelf in my since before I was brought here…I believe." He muses. Stopping in his track for a second, as he actually never remembered seeing it there straight away. Shaking his head, he continued with what he was doing. "I've taken care of it since, well, since I was always told it had belonged to my mother." Opening another drawer and rummaged through it "And I'm your master?"

"Yes, Master." Signum replied simply.

Shamal looked up and asked her new master. "Has the Book spoken to you before? In your dreams, perhaps?"

Hearing those words, the boy stopped as he felt an odd feeling in his chest and hummed. "I may have, but I'm not sure. Since I'm not a mage, it may have been the muffled sound I kept hearing…Ah found it!" Finding what he was looking for, pulling out some catalogues and measuring tape. "But there is one thing that I am certain of," closing the draw and turning to face them. "As the master of the Book of Darkness, I must take good care of you guardian knights."

His was met with the guardian knights looking both shocked, but mostly was surprised at the words he said to them. No Master that they could remember from the small fragments they keep has ever said that to them before.

"You can live here with me, as no one but me lives here. Plus I can be quite a cook when needed." He told them as he placing the catalogues on the table before the group and holds out the measuring tape. "Seeing as you can't go out dressed like that. I need to measure you so we can buy you some new clothes."

* * *

><p>The first few weeks since that day was different ones, especially for the knights who would normally by this point have filled a quarter of the book. Though for Harry, the darkness in his life seemed to have become so much brighter for him, as he was no longer alone.<p>

He had to thank his mother for leaving him the small bit of fortune to help out as it was used to buy the clothing and food for all five of them. As well as three other beds for the spare bedrooms, so they would have somewhere to sleep.

"To be honest, I don't know what I should do as your master." Harry once admitted when he was asked by them.

Shamal was the first to come out of her role as a knight, this was mainly due to not being the heavily of a fighter, and became a helper around the house, being able to clean in places where the boy couldn't reach.

Though Harry would soon found out why the other guardians were keeping her away from the kitchen and it became are rule that he would prepare the meals, which was voted three out of four by the four guardians, to Shamal's embarrassment.

"There are so many different stereotypes when it comes to being called a master. Some are good, while others are bad."

Zafira was not that far behind Shamal, as he would become known as a family pet, due to transforming into a giant blue wolf and would nowadays stay in that form, only changing out of it when it comes to dinner.

But is amusing at times to walk down the street, watching people gawk at the size of the dog walking alongside his chair. Even Dudley and his gang made a runner when they tried their normal attempts at taunts.

"I don't really want to come off as someone who orders other people around, when I have no idea what for in the first place."

Signum was slightly harder, due to being the leader of the Wolkenritter.

It took some time but after a bit she calm, but always remained on guard just in case. She also became and acted as Harry's official guardian when they were in public, as out of the four it was clear that she was the most protective.

Which she showed by how she scared his Aunt Petunia away, when she tried to approach him in the shop, by just glaring darkly at her. Harry had never seen his aunt move so fast in his life before.

"In truth, I just want to live in peace with all of you."

Vita, due to being the youngest by looks and by technical age when she was absorbed, felt out of place. Every new master had them hunting and killing people to fill the book up, but Harry, he treated her as if she was his little sister.

It's not that she didn't like but, it felt different from the masters before. Though like the other guardians, she soon came around, it seemed the key was when she tasted his cooking for the first time.

Plus it also helped when Harry noticed her staring at a certain item in a toy shop. He surprised her when she found the gift placed on her bed. The gift was in the form of a white rabbit, which had round red eyes, a mouth that looked like it was sewn together, and a black bowtie.

Of course, they were watched suspiciously by the doctors and nurses at the hospital, when Harry arrived for his monthly check-up. Doctor Astra being the most, since he was the boy's doctor and had never heard of them.

He didn't do anything till after the check-up, when he asked Harry and Vita to wait outside while he asked Signum and Shamal some questions. Once the two were out of the room, he hit the main question of 'Who are you and what your relation to Harry is?' strong and hard.

Lucky, they were prepared for this to happen. Harry had informed them the man was a kind person and had looked out for him, so with the background they had prepared, they informed Doctor Astra.

He still seemed suspicious, but let it slide seeing how happy the boy was at this time. But he did add he would keep his eyes on them. To which the two guardians accepted plus thanking him for looking out for Harry when he could.

That summer, before the start of his school year, Harry would have to say was one of the best in his life with the many fun moments they had. Whether it was from their talks at the dinner table, outs with their walks around the park or, to Harry's most common place as they found out, the library.

One day in particular during an outing to the library, he was asked a request from both Shamal and Signum, who had brought him there. Shamal was pushing his wheelchair along one of the many isles of books when they asked.

"Knight Armour?"

Signum nodded as they came to a stop, between the shelves' that anyone else was near at the moment. "Yes, we each have a weapon, but need our master to grant us armour."

Shamal added on. "We'll make them ourselves with our own magic, so please come up with the design."

"I see." The boy replied biting his lip slightly. "But I don't and won't make you guys fight for me, plus I'm not good a designing stuff…" Unknowns to him, the two guardian knights had shared a look with each other.

All four had discovered that their young master has quite a talent when it comes to drawing.

This was due to being seated in a wheelchair for nearly four years, he gained one thing that many others his age wouldn't unless they were trained to, and that was patience.

He was able to wait while others his age could not, which in true form helped him gain a small ability in drawing.

The problem with this?

That their master has a habit of downplay his own skills and abilities, as it would seem even though he doesn't live at the Dursley's anymore, the everlasting memory of how they treated him and how he should act in public was still there.

"Instead of armour, can it be a Knight-like…um, outfit?" he asked them, having come out of his thoughts.

The pink haired one nodded her head in reply "Yes that will be fine."

Harry smiled and nodded "Then I should look up some styles of designs to help make them then." With that, he had spent the following week, after completing the last of his summer homework and other chores needed, designing their knight outfits.

For Shamal, the Knight of the Lake, he designed her armour which consisted of a white and green dress, light green waist-attached cape with metal plates on the side, light green jacket, and black boots with gems attached.

The kindest member of the Wolkenritter gladly accepted the design. She was always in the background for fights and would usually be the main line of support for their devices or for the healing.

For Signum, the Knight of the Sword, he designed her armour which consisted of a battle-like dress which was designed for maximum mobility. She would have metal plates on the sides of her dress and metal bracers on her arms. Also, she would wear a white with red trim jacket that stopped above her bellybutton, the sleeves were very short, and black fingerless gloves that went all the way to the end of her sleeves.

The protective of the knights, nodded to the design with the approval, as the one main thing she needed for her armour was the mobility and speed, as she was usually the first one to attack out of the entire group.

For Zafira, the Shield Guardian Beast, he designed his armour which consisted of Chinese style blue robe with two red belts around his waist. Underneath his robe, he would wear black Chinese trousers. A gold chain was attached from the front of his outfit to the back. He would also wear large white boots, finally white and black gauntlets up to his elbow.

The wolf nodded at the design for his armour, or the outfit as his master called it. Though he was slightly worried about the lease amount of armour, but shook it off when Harry pointed out they could move fast without the weight.

For Vita, the Knight of the Iron Hammer, he designed her armour which consisted of a Gothic Lolita style dress with black frills, yellow ribbons, and black and red boots, as well as black gloves. She also wore a large red with a brush rabbit hat.

The youngest loved the design for her dress, epically the hat part. She cherished it dearly as the rabbit ears were added especially for her by her master.

But like all fun things, the summer came to an end and it was time for Harry, who had brought the books he would need, to return to school for the upcoming year that would also be his last year of primary education.

* * *

><p>In the last three nearing four years, life as not been such a good time for the Dursley family.<p>

Following the hit and small run with Vernon's car, the rest of Little Whinging saw that the once mighty and seemingly untouchable Dursleys could be dealt with, in a way, as the two elder Dursley's were somehow able to get their way out of their court trial.

When the police did an investigation with a warrant, they found the sleeping area in the cupboard under the stairs.

Vernon and Petunia just barely managed to explain it away as a spare mattress which had been stored under there, and that the second room with all the old toys and junk was indeed Harry's bedroom.

They did note that the bed looked like it hadn't been touched for a long time.

The Dursley's managed to avoid time in prison, but at a high price. The huge sums of money, which they had received for looking after the freak, had to be used to pay off fines or bribe the less moral police and other law enforcement officials.

The only thing that they couldn't payoff was the restraining order, which had been done by a man by the name of Gil Graham, who was an admiral of some kind. Plus they also got twenty-four hours of community service each.

But they didn't care, the freak was gone and no longer had to see him anymore. They spent almost all of their money to escape jail, but that didn't matter as next week they will receive another big pay check for the freaks wellbeing.

This made them laugh on the drive home, believing that the old wizard would never know.

The following week they received something all right, just not in the form of green paper that could buy them whatever they hell they wanted.

No, what they received was a letter from Albus Dumbledore telling them that they had broken their promise, there for both the money will stop and the barrier will fall. The blood ward remained, not that they knew as it really did nothing.

It seemed over the years the blood-ward had gotten weaker, to the point that even if someone from the magical world had taken the boy by force, it wouldn't have done anything or warned anyone.

On Vernon's average wage alone at Grunnings, they would be able to afford the fancy life like that had been leaving those last four years.

No, it was because of the money they had been getting from the freak, was the reason that they could afford all of it. The extra food and the fancy tea-set for Petunia's tea parties, as well as for Vernon's new car that now had a dent imprint of his freak nephew on the bonnet.

Most of it was being used for spoiling their precious Dudley, especially for his birthday or Christmas to show the freak that he didn't deserve presents or anything of value. Though now they had nothing, they were being forced to go back and live in the lifestyle that they had been for the years before the freak came.

Over the last couple of years, the standing they once held, be it the neighbourhood or work, began to drop.

Petunia was starting to receive less and less tea party invitations with the other ladies of Private Drive. Without the fancy nibble on or her fancy tea-set, which she was forced to sell to help with bills, she had lost of the whole 'I'm better than you and you know it' act and now the one that the ladies spread rumours of.

Vernon could no longer go around work, acting like he owned the place. He had been told by his boss that he was demoted back down to office work and was given one warning, due to now having a small record with the police.

It doesn't help matters, for him, that the young woman that he had mocked and pushed around to get his work finish, was the one who got the promotion to what was once his spot. She, along with others Vernon had picked on or harassed, has taken a great pleasure in getting Vernon to finish the pile of work that they need to be done.

Dudley, on the other hand, much hasn't changed.

He still acted like he owned everything and if you didn't do what he said, then you were in for a world of pain. Though he now hated the fact that the freak was off limits, in and out of school. They could mock him for being stuck in a chair but, for the first time ever, he was shouted at by his father to stay away from the boy so they didn't end up in any more trouble.

The only thing he hated more to that was the fact that his mom and dad had to sell off all of his old toys and other useless junk in his toy-room and that his long complaints and tantrums never seemed to work anymore.

The even worse part of it all for the entire family, they had often wished for a chance to live without the freak, but as that old saying goes in this kind of cases: "Be careful what you wish for."

They were able to live without their freak for nearly year, but then they started to wish that things went back to the way they were before. When they still had the freak acting as their personal slave and were getting money just for having him in their house.

As the normal household tasks went back to Petunia and her son, as Vernon was in over his head with reports that needed to be finished. It didn't help their whale son was complaining every single second that he was wasting away under the hard labour as he could no longer say "That's the freak's job" or "Make the freak get it."

Plus it became even worse when Petunia heard the whispers in the neighbourhood that the freak at gotten his hands on insurance, and insurance that was left behind from her freak of a sister.

When she went to the bank in order to claim it, she was denied access as the money was left for her son only, and unless Harry were there with her and allowed her access then, she couldn't touch a penny of it. Both she and Vernon tried to approach the freak and get him to sign it over to them, but it became difficult as police were normal nearby, and it became even harder when the boy gain caretakers to look after him.

There was also another problem now with school, as Harry was no longer around, they couldn't blame him for their son's bad grades or the reports of him damaging school property or hurting other students.

By the way things were going, it looked like Dudley would not be able to go Smelting after all, neither his parents were pleased with the thought that their son will have to go to somewhere like Stonewall.

Now it was Wednesday 31st, October. The year 1990, four whole years since the incident and was also the day that everything had gone wrong for them. What was so important about tonight?

The primary school was holding a parent/teacher conference that night at the school, for the students in their final year of elementary, and all parents and guardians were invited alone as the homeroom teachers would like to talk to them all about the upcoming trip.

Also, certain students from both classes were asked to come along.

In once classroom, parents talked among one another as they came in and took their seats. The room was full of parents from the three different classrooms of students who were not only in their last year of primary education.

The main reason for them all being here this night was to organize the class field trip to the zoo next month, where they will be leaving early in the morning, and arriving back in the late afternoon.

The students were sent in the classroom next door, where the teachers had set up a TV with a VCR and cartoon movie playing. If they didn't want to sit and watch a movie, they had set some of the tables with the paper and colouring pencils.

The students, who were asked to come along tonight, were asked as there was something their teacher need to discuss with their parents or guardians.

Among them were Dudley and his gang, who had pushed the other students out of the way so they got to sit up close to the TV. Harry was also there, he was seated at one of the tables and sketching something into his new pad.

Seated next to him was Vita, who had been forced by the other guardians to enrol as a student so she could watch over their master without any problems.

An hour and so had passed by time one of the teachers was recapping about the trip. "…so just to recap, we will be leaving early to a zoo in the morning, followed by a trip to the ice skating ring," many nodded their heads understanding "Okay, the final thing we now need are parents who can help out for when we split everyone into groups of six? We need at least five people."

Looking around the room, slowly, five hands were raised into the air "Thank you," the teacher replied as he pulled out a clipboard. "Okay then, Mrs. Munks, Mrs. Greenfield, Mrs. Brownlee, Mrs. Dursley…"

Petunia smiled at this, there was no way that she would ever trust anyone else to watch over her precious Dudley.

"…and Mrs. Evans."

Petunia had to do a double take upon hearing the last name, looking around the room she saw that the final hand was coming from a young blonde haired woman.

One who was sitting next to a woman with pink hair, the one who looked like she was going to attack her back in the shop a few months ago.

"I would also like to point out…"

The teacher nodded his head, cutting her off. "Do not worry Mrs. Evans. We token your ward into consideration and have arranged for the bus to have a wheelchair ramp."

Shamal thanked him and sat back down in her chair, oblivious of the stares that Petunia was giving her as she realized the blonde hair woman was one of the freaks caretakers.

The horse-face woman knew that this young lady couldn't be an Evans or in any relation to her.

"Okay then, thank you all for coming tonight. Please collected a permission form for your child or ward on your way out, for those of you who was asked to bring a student, please head on into the room next door and we'll call you on in one by one."

The meetings didn't take long, as the students who were asked to stay behind where those of special needs, new, or in trouble. The numbers slowly decreased as parents or guardians went in with the students asked to be there.

Harry's went fast as it was the first time he had brought a guardian with him in two years, soon he was asked if he could wait back in the other room while the teacher talked to Signum and Shamal about how Vita was going so far.

So here he was waiting, continuing to draw on his sketchpad.

The boy heard mutters around him but ignored them as they would be on their way home soon. Harry had to smile. This would be the first field trip that he would be going on in…well, ever.

As he reached for another colouring pencil, the world around him went black.

"Vernon are you sure about this!?" Petunia asked her husband, in slight hysterics as she watched the freak slump forward out cold.

"Pet, we've talked about this." He replied quickly, pulling the unconscious body of the freak so it sat up. He pulled a cap out and put it over his head, plus a scarf wrapped around his neck. "Once we get it through his head, he will cancel that restraining order, then send a letter to that freak to get our money back."

With the items in place, the Dursley's moved quickly out of the classroom. Dragging their son along, ignoring his minor complaint of wanting to finish watching the movie.

"Vernon, what about the security cameras?" his wife hissed as they neared the exit, she froze slightly seeing someone standing there.

She had to blink, watching her husband pulling some notes out and handing it to the man. It was there she found out that her husband had bribed one of the school cleaners, who in turned had shut the security cameras off once the parents/teacher conference had finished.

Pushing the chair to the car, he pulled the unconscious boy from his chair and placed him in the trunk of the car. While his wife and son climbed into the front and backseat, he told the janitor to get rid of the chair, before climbing into his car and driving off.

Unknown to both parties of this little kidnapping, there was more than one cleaner on that night. One who noticed the cameras were off, moving to the security room the cleaner turned them back on.

She stood there and watched as the cameras recorded, the walrus of a man paying the fellow cleaner before moving the boy in a wheelchair and dumping the body into the trunk of his car.

Pulling her phone out, she contacted the teachers in the classroom and informed them what just happened, before calling the police.

* * *

><p>The boy regained consciousness just as the Dursleys pulled into the driveway.<p>

As he regained his senses it all came back to him, he had let his guard down while he was drawing, allowing Vernon to sneak up on him and knock him out with his meaty fist.

Before he could even think, the trunk was opened and he had been grabbed by his uncle and dragging inside the house of #4 Private Drive, where he was thrown to the ground in the living room.

It didn't help matters that he didn't have his wheelchair.

"This stupid game ends now, boy!" His uncle snarled at the freak on the floor.

His aunt was not standing that far away while Dudley was watching gleefully from the hallway.

"You will write a letter to those freaks and tell them that you are back in our custody, you will contact the police and withdraw that restraining order, then finally you WILL sign that inheritance over to us!"

Harry just looked at them as he pushed himself off the ground, moving so he was in a seated position. "Firstly, who are those freaks you speak of?" He asked evenly, not knowing what they were talking about, before stating. "That inheritance was left behind by my mother for me!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Uncle Vernon roared like a bull. He grabbed the boy by his neck and lifting him off the ground. "After WE take YOU in, GIVE you clothes, FED you!" he shouted, each proclamation was accentuated with a blow to Harry, hitting him in the head or in the chest. "THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET!"

"Vernon stop!" Petunia screech.

The beaten form of her nephew was dropped to the floor, he was bleeding slightly and it was dripping onto the carpet.

"We need him alive. Otherwise, we can prove nothing," the man grunted but nodded, knowing she was right. "I'll get the form that proves the freak wants to withdraw the restraining order, you send a letter to that school of…magic…"

"School…o-of magic?"

Looking back, they see the slightly shocked that the boy wasn't out cold like he normally was after their beating.

He was looking at them with those forest green eyes, which were full of rage that caused Petunia to remember that stare her dead freakish sister use to give her.

"A-are you saying…" he stopped as he coughed up some blood, which slashed onto the carpet. "You knew about magic?"

"KNEW!?" Petunia screeched in fury. "Of course we knew! How could you not be, with my dratted sister being what she was! She was a freak and I was the only one who saw her for what she was!"

She started to rant in a way that even caused her husband to slightly back away from her.

"But no, my parents were always 'Lily this,' and 'Lily that,' always fawning over her for those freakish things which she could do! Always coming home, turning harmless objects into disgusting animals and doing other freakish things and always showing off! And then she ran off with that awful Potter man, married him, had you and your brother with him, and then, just to top it all off, left you with us because she was stupid enough to get herself murdered!"

The temperature around the boy fell cold as his aunt continued ranted on, but those final words seemed to reverberate in the air after it came out. "Murdered?" he repeated trying to remain awake.

"You heard me," Petunia snapped at him. "Murdered! As in got herself killed by someone else, another one of those freaks." She snarled, going into a rant again. "Then your father abandons you here, believing you have no magic and so you wouldn't be in the way of training his over son, you brother…"

"You're lying." he told her, cutting her off as his fist were clenched weakly.

"Excuse me?" she replied, not believing her freak of a nephew, just questioned her.

"You lied about everything to do with my whole life," Harry shouted at her. "So why should I believe you now?"

His aunt didn't have an answer for that one, but his Uncle did. He wasn't going to have some freak question his perfect family.

"You are listening to me, and you listen good you little freak!" he snarled harshly, lifting his nephew into the air once again by his throat, before screaming into his face. "I WISH YOU HAD DIED WITH YOUR MOTHER! NO ONE WANTS YOU! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU! THOSE WHO DO ARE DOING IT BECAUSE THEY PITY YOU! YOU WILL DIE ALONE IN THIS…"

He was cut off when as a thorn of ice cut into his hands, causing the man to cry out in pain as he drop the boy, who was gasping for air.

"YOU!" he roared grabbing the boy by his shirt and going to slam him against the living room window.

A hand lashed out grabbing Vernon's wrist, stopping him dead. The boy gave a weak smile as Zafira, in his human form, was standing there. The whale size of a man began to shiver in fear at the dark expression on the man's face.

Petunia screeched at the man who had just broken down their front door, while Dudley was trying to hide behind his aunt also in fear.

Vernon wailed in pain as Zafira twisted his wrist causing him to release the boy. "LET GO OF ME THIS SECOND! I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR BREAKING AN EN…" that was all Vernon was able to shout, before Zafria's free fist made contact with the centre man's face.

"You will remain silent." He spoke silently, though the Dursley's could hear him, but also darkly, causing them to fear him more. Zafira turned to his master and gently moved him so he was in a sat up position. "Master, are you all right?"

The boy smiled weakly at him, despite the pain he was suffering from bruises on his face and body combined with the bleeding, and slowly nodded his head. "Thank you, Zafira…" he muttered weakly, the loss of blood was forcing him back into a state of unconsciousness.

_{Shamal hurry, he needs medical help now!}_ Zafira shouted through their link as he was trying to keep the boy awake but was becoming harder to do so. Zafira had failed to notice that Vernon finally snapped and grab his hunting rifle off the mantelpiece, along with one of the bullets he left next to it.

Loading the gun, he pointed it at Zafira "ALL YOU FREAKS SHOULD JUST DIE!" the man screamed, Zafira turned around right as the man pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed all through Private Drive, awaking many people from their sleep if they hadn't awakened from the screaming. If that didn't, then the sound of multiple police sirens arriving on the scene most certainly did.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since that night, the Dursley's were arrested for kidnapping, attacking a minor, and attempted murder. There was no way for them to escape this time, both were sentenced.<p>

Petunia Dursley was sentenced to ten years in a mental asylum. This was mainly for her constant screaming, during the court trial, that it was all the freaks fault that it was their kind and the magical powers that had was causing all of this to happen.

Vernon Dursley was a slightly different matter, despite everything that had happened, the man still had some connections. Using whatever money he had left in his account, along with the last of his connections, the man was sentenced for fifteen years in jail with a chance of parole, after ten years.

Dudley was sent to live with his Aunt Marge, who in return had screamed that he brother was innocent during court, but backed off when she was warned that if she continued with the disruption she would face five years in jail.

Harrison Evans and Zafira Evans were treated into the hospital.

Not that Zafira needed it, having hidden his ears and tail when the police entered the house, but he played along and allowed them to remove the bullet from his shoulder and then bandages it.

Once it was covered, he used the regenerating system from the book to full heal his wound like it didn't happen.

Harry, on the other hand, had spent two weeks there, since Shamal couldn't use her magic to heal him with the hospital staff around. This was mainly on Doctor Astra's call, as he watched over the boy while in their care.

Once he was released back into the custody of his caretakers, Shamal didn't waste any time to heal him when they were behind the closed doors of their home.

Even though Harry reassured the Wolkenritter that he was fine, his guardians couldn't accept it.

Everything had been so peaceful up to that point that they had let their guard down because of it. Because of it, they had almost lost their master. They were lucky that Zafira was in the house at the time, and the house was close to Private Drive.

On this night, Harry was seated outside with a telescope beside him, the clouds were clear and the stars were shining bright.

His sketchpad on his lap with half drawn star map on it. However, the boy's mind was somewhere else as he was thinking, he's aunt was lying…his mother AND father were dead, right? He didn't have a brother. Otherwise, they would be living together…right?

The more he tried to think on it, the more it was hurting his head.

"Master."

The boy had to chuckle and sigh at the same time, no matter how hard he tried, the pink haired knight would always call him Master or/and by his full name, Harrison. "Yes Signum?" he asked looking over at her.

"Are you alright out here?" she asked, as since the incident she had become a lot more protective around him, having one of the guardians always watch over him when he left the house to go somewhere.

He smiled softly and nodded his head. "It's not that cold tonight, so I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Signum stood in silence as she watched her master look through his telescope again, continuing to draw some more star-signs on his sketchpad, she could see he had a lot on his mind and was trying to put up a look so they didn't worry about him.

"Master Harrison, are you sure about this?"

"About what?" he asked, blinking slightly, putting his pencil down before turning his wheelchair around to face the knight.

Signum didn't meet his gaze as she looked down at the ground. "At your order, we will collect the pages of the Book, and you will gain immense power. Your legs shall be cured, too. No one would be able to be a threat to you like that again."

Harry just smiled, he understand the message in her words but shook his head. "I mustn't. You must collect those pages by inconveniencing many people. That's not right. It wouldn't be good to burden other people with my own selfishness. I'm already happy the way I am now." He replied as he looked up at the starlight sky. "My mother is up there watching me, she left me a small fortune, plus Uncle Gil has also helped by leaving me this house and is looking currently looking after the taxes until I come of age."

"Was he a friend of your mothers?" she asked.

Harry nods his head. "Yes, it's all thanks to him that everything has happened. It's like a wish comes true." He looks back at her, a gentle smile on his lips. "Besides, you have also granted me a wish I've always wanted. Despite it being a selfish one."

Signum blinked and looks confused. "And what was that wish?" she asked, trying to figure out what it was that the guardian could have granted him.

He rolled his wheelchair until he was before her. "That I would grow up happy with my family, and in a way I have." Reaching up slightly and pulling Signum into a hug "I have all of you with me now. I'm not alone anymore."

The knight couldn't help but smile as she gently return the hug, she could see in his eyes that he has been through so much pain and suffering, but yet he would never wish it back upon them, as she thought 'Yes…he truly is completely different from the previous masters we have served in the past. The way he treats us wasn't oppressive, plus he hasn't treated us like tools. I can see why, he even admits that it is a selfish wish, but everyone with a heart like his, deserves at least one.'

As Harry pulled away from her, the knight of the sword noticed something when the boy was speaking before, causing her to ask "What about your father? You mentioned that your mother left you a small fortune, did you father leave you anything?"

The question caused the boy to freeze slightly, he thought about those words his aunt told him 'Then your father abandons you here, believing you have no magic and so you wouldn't be in the way of training his over son, you brother…'

"I…" he knew better than to hide it, he told her what his aunt had said during her rant, which caught the knight off guard slightly.

Signum could see how this was affecting her master, the thought that his own flesh and blood could abandon him over something so little. Before she could say another word a new voice entered the conversation.

"Harry! Harry!"

Looking behind them at the house, Vita had run up to the sliding door leading out back to where they were. In her arms was the bunny Harry had brought her, the one gift that would never usually leave her side when they were in the house.

"What is it, Vita?" he asked his unofficial little sister, as she acts like one a lot lately.

Vita smiled as she asked. "Can I eat some more of the strawberry ice cream?"

"Still hungry after stuffing yourself at dinner?" Signum asked, simply shaking her head at the bottomless stomach of the youngest guardian.

The girl looked away annoyed as she stated. "Shut up! I'm a growing girl!" Before gaining a slight daze face "Harry's food is so giga-yummy too!"

"I guess there's no helping it." he muttered laughing slightly as he closed his sketchpad. "Fine then, pull out some bowls and we'll set the ice cream out."

"Got it!" Vita cheered happily, running off to the kitchen.

Signum shook her head again, knowing that their master spoils them from times as she began to push his chair up the ramp into the house. "Signum." He said as she notices the seriousness in his voice.

"Yes?"

The boy looked up at her with a serious face. "I don't want any powers of the Book. For if I do, I…that power I…I don't want to end up like how they did…"

She could see that he was reacting to it, there had been far too many people in his life who has used 'power' they had to hurt him. Like the Dursley's with the power of money which led to their greed fate, or how his past teachers would use their authority power as a teacher to discipline, plus now was his brother and father…had they really abandon him because he was believed to have no power?

"I am you master." He said officially for the first time since they appeared before him. "Forget about collecting its pages. Will you promise me this?"

Signum smiled understanding the words he spoke, nodding her head. "I swear on my knight's sword."

Harry seriousness left his facial features and was replaced with his gentle smile. "Thank you." He said softly, as they continue on into the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 1st, Saturday. 1991<strong>_

_**Hogwarts**_

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

The other titles that he could be referred to, fall along the lines of:

_-The Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_-The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_-A Grand Sorcerer_

_-One of the few recipients of the Order of Merlin First Class_

The old headmaster was right now walking in his normal pace up the steps to his office, whistling a happy tune.

He had just handed over a recommendation to a seventh year Hufflepuff, Nymphadora Tonks, who had come to him asking for one as she wished to join the Auror force. It pleases him nothing more, then to have youth like her with such passion towards what they want to achieve.

Pushing the door open, and shutting it behind him, he was greeted with the musical chirp of Fawkes the phoenix.

An interesting fact, many people believe that the young phoenix is bound to the old wizard, but that isn't the truth, Fawkes is a free creature that could come and go anytime he so pleases.

But after the day that Albus had saved him from those hunters, the bird has never left his side, they might not have a familiar bond but that is replaced by the trust and companionship they have in each other.

"A lovely afternoon isn't it my friend?" he asked the bird, who bobbed his head in return. Walking over to his desk, to finish the last of the paperwork before the end of the school, he was stopped but a small glow.

Looking to the side, he noticed a certain book glowing, this book was the one that held the list of all students that will be starting this year. By glowing, it had confirmed that the list has been updated and the letters will be sent once the Headmaster confirms the names.

"Is it that time already." He murmured picking the list up and bringing it up to his desk.

Once seated, he placed the book down and opened it, all the names were colour coordinated for understanding. Red means pureblood, blue means half-blood, and green means Muggle-born.

Looking over the list he had a total of forty-two students this year, which ranged from Purebloods having a total eighteen, for Half-bloods there were a total of thirteen, and for Muggle-born there were eleven.

"It would appear that there are more pureblood then muggleborn this year," Albus commented, he didn't believe in the pureblood stuff and knew this would cause slight problems as a good handful of them will end up in Slytherin.

He just hopes that they didn't believe in the Pure-Blood Supremacy.

Looking through the list, he already found one name that will more than likely cause a lot of problems.

_Malfoy, Draco_.

The son of Lucius Malfoy, a well-known man that supports the blood supremacy and causes a lot of trouble on the board of directors for Hogwarts. If he had his way, he would make sure that all members of the staff were pureblood and that the Muggle-born wouldn't even set foot on the school grounds.

Though he wasn't the only name he was worried about, no there were two other names that he was more worried about.

_Potter, Michael and Longbottom, Neville_.

The saviour of the wizarding world and his brother through the marriage of James and Alice, also the heirs to two well know Ancient and Noblest Houses. Having been in the limelight for so long has caused the two boys to be, even though he hates to say it, stubborn brats.

They act as their gods and those people should kiss the ground they walk on, worst of all like the sheep the wizarding world are, they treat the two like gods. Wherever they go, in the wizarding world, there would be the press to get pictures of the saviours and everyone line up to meet them.

To make things even worse, they encourage the Michael Potter books that Lockheart man wrote and make people believe that the boy actually did those things.

Also, while they are not full with the pure-blood supremacy, James, sorry Lord Potter, has taught them how they could use the Muggle-born to their advantage to gain even more publicity and favours in people.

A side note, during the summer of 1990, Cornelius Fudge replaced Millicent Bagnold as Minister for Magic.

The problem was the man was completely useless, give him a bag of gold and he will do whatever you want him to do. Which is where both Lucius and James meet, Lord Malfoy gives generous donations with strings attached, while siding with Lord Potter the Minister gets publicity for supporting the Boy-Who-Lived.

No doubt he will make sure that he will make sure that the Daily Prophet, on the 31st July, will have something to do with the Boy-Who-Lived, how it was his birthday. How he was going to Hogwarts, which will be followed by them going to Diagon Alley and acting like they own the place.

As he went to close the book, there was a flash as the book self-updated itself. Looking down the list, which now made forty-three students, he came across the name: _Evans, Vita (?)_.

Dumbledore had to blink, usually when there is a question mark next to a name, it means the book can't tell or sense the person's magic as something seemed to be blocking it.

At this point, either the Head of House or even the headmaster/mistress could go to the location and see what the person is like and make a judgment on whether or not to accept said person into this school.

This has only happened three times in Hogwarts History, he hate to say it but Tom Riddle was the final person who had his name appear with the mark next to it, as such Albus was sent to see and from their history goes on.

Thinking on who to send, he stopped for a second as he looked at the name above it. _Evans, Harrison_.

Nine years, has it already been nine years? The headmaster mused this as he leaned back in his chair.

It seems Albus was correct all those years ago, Harry wasn't a squib and did indeed held magic. He would love nothing more than to take this over to James Potter and prove his point, but that wouldn't do him any good.

First of all, James would act like he knew all along that Harry had magic and had sent him away for his safety, and then he would make a big thing out of it under the lines of a Potter family reuniting.

It's already going to be bad enough this coming year, now that he is going to be teaching here. Minerva has finally come to the stress of holding three positions in this school. Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress.

Making a deal with James, who wanted to 'look after' his two sons, that the lord would teach Transfiguration from first to fifth year, so Minerva will only have to worry about the N.E.W.T level students.

Speaking of professors…

The current Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had suffered a magical heart attack the previous day.

Though he was lucky to find out that Quirinus, who was returning from his yearlong break to gain hands on experience in defence, has agreed to fill in the spot for next year, though something seems off about the man.

But the annoying matter is that the Muggle Studies teacher that had been signed on for this year would be leaving, he was not interested in renewing his contract for another year. This now left an open spot and Albus really didn't want to high another Pure-Blood who would simply make a mockery of the mundane world since they know nothing about it.

Shaking his head back to the matter on hand, he looked over the list and nodded as it seemed both Harry and this Vita lived in the same home, so it would be like killing two birds with a single stone. Going to drop the letters off and seeing if this Vita could be trusted to come to Hogwarts.

Though he would have to wait until the school year finished, this will be in two weeks.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!<p>

I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not a professional writer, I'm just doing this for fun.

_**Next Chapter:**_ Dumbledore visits the Evans family residence to talk about the issues, plus the family members head to Diagon Alley, where they meet some difficulty.

Please review!


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, nor I do not own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Hey there reader and authors of fanfiction, this small rant isn't target at all readers.

I know that most of you don't like the bashing idea. All I can tell you is I'm sorry, but this is my story, don't hate me when many other authors before have used this. If you don't like it then just leave, I'm not forcing your to read this story, you make that choice yourself.

Anyway, thank you for everyone who reviewed. Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all will enjoy it.

_**Chapter Story Word Count (Not including A/N or Previous):**_ 12,004

Key:

"Talking" – 'Thinking'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_But the annoying matter is that the Muggle Studies teacher that had been signed on for this year would be leaving, he was not interested in renewing his contract for another year. This now left an open spot and Albus really didn't want to high another Pure-Blood who would simply make a mockery of the mundane world since they know nothing about it._

_Shaking his head back to the matter on hand, he looked over the list and nodded as it seemed both Harry and this Vita leaved in the same home, so it would be like killing two birds with a single stone. Going to drop the letters off and seeing if this Vita could be trusted to come to Hogwarts._

_Though he would have to wait until the school year finished, this will be in two weeks._

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 30th, 1991.<strong>_

Come tomorrow and it would have been a complete year since the activation of the Book of Darkness which brought the Wolkenritter before their young master. Well, tomorrow for Harry, due to passing out, while the guardians it would be later that night.

Life ran like a small routine for the Evans since school finished for the summer a month ago.

The morning routine would run like this. Signum would be the first up and go jogging around the block to keep herself in shape, with Zafira joining her from time to time. Harry would normally be the next to wake up, causing him to get started on breakfast.

In which Signum and Zafira would return when he's halfway through cooking, a drink would have been prepared for both of them. Then right as he finishes and goes to place the food on the table, Shamal would burst in and apologize for oversleeping, yet again, and help set the food up. This is followed by the final member, a drowsy Vita, entering the room and taking a seat at the table, ignoring Shamal's complaint about going and wash her face, replying that she'll do it after breakfast.

Yep, just a normal routine that happen every day.

To think, a year ago you would have seen little to no pictures in this house. The few pictures that would have been seen was of his Uncle Girl, Aria, and Lotte. Now the house had many kinds of pictures of things that have happened within the last year.

Since the kidnapping incident, everything else had flown smoothly.

It appears that there were some aftereffects from the kidnapping. As a few months after the incident, Harry stated to have occurring nightmares of being beaten by the Dursley's among the main, causing the boy to have to go to a few therapy sessions to help him through this.

Also, thanks to Harry, Vita was given a small blessing.

The girl was annoyed that everyone kept saying she was in the wrong class due to looking like an eight year old, to sort this, Harry had asked the Book of Darkness, which he always kept close by or it followed him around the house, if it would allow Vita to age.

At first to seemed that the book was against it, as it shook from left to right as if it was saying and telling the boy no. But after what seemed to be a month of convincing, the book finally gave in and granted what he asked. So now the girl looked a year younger than Harry, so while the boy now looked ten, Vita would look nine-years-old.

Plus it seemed that something else was happening, something that young Harry didn't even know about.

When Shamal healed him, she found something she wishes she hadn't. There was like a dark leach inside their master's head, or more precise master's scar that had latched onto his head.

This could be the reason behind the dizziness and negative memories and emotions from time to time, plus it had seemed too latched down to their master's core.

Of course, she would remove it right away, by absorbing it into the Book of Darkness.

However, she found a surprise when she opened the cover of the book to find the first page filled, flipping the page over she noted that the second the page was almost filled while the third was still blank.

After checking with the other knights and gotten their word that none of them had started to collect pages for the book yet, Shamal recheck her master's core and was met with a third shock and surprise that night.

It turned out that the leech has been intercepted by the defence program, which instead of draining energy from their master, was draining magical energy from whoever the leech was connected to.

That fact it was continuing must mean that the person it's connected to, hasn't realized that their core is slowly being drained of their magic.

The only damage the program has done to their master was when it connected itself to the nerviest system in his legs, which is why he still can't walk.

Upon informing the other knights about this, they agreed that they will do nothing about the leech in their master's scar for now.

As it was a small blessing that was protecting their own master's core from being drained and damaging him, but they would keep watch, as sooner or later the leech's magic drain will run dry and they would have to step in.

Now, nine months later, they would discover that today would flow a little differently from their normal routines.

Noon has just passed and so had lunch, from it the Evan's were following their normal routine. Zafira was sleeping, in his dog form, in front of the sofa. Vita was also sleeping, layout on the sofa with some drool on her lips.

Signum was using a cloth and wiping down the left over bits off the table. Shamal had collected all of the plates, cups, and knives and forks in, and was washing them.

Finally, Harry was beside Shamal, drying the items that his blonde knight was washing.

With the last of the items cleaned and put away, there was a knock at the front door. "I've got it." Harry called, wheeling his chair over to the door.

Reaching up and pulling the handle, opening the door, the boy had to blink at the old man standing there. First thought, you would wonder if he the man still believed that they lived in the 70's, as he was wearing a pure velvet suit with a purple tie that had green polka-dots on it.

"Hello, is this the Evans residence?" he asked politely, his eyes seemed to twinkle in recognition of the boy in front of him, before narrowing slightly at the sight of the wheelchair.

"Um…" the boy murmured, he didn't know why but this man seemed very familiar to him, but he swears that he hadn't seen him before…had he?

"Yes this is the Evans residence," Shamal spoke up, wiping her hands with a cloth as she walked over, sensing her master's discomfort. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Shamal Evans, Harry's caretaker."

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Headmaster Dumbledore." He greeted back, shaking her hand.

"Headmaster?"

The man nodded his head to her question. "I have come to offer both Mr. Harry and Miss. Vita Evans a place at my school."

"How did you know are names?" Harry asked as he looked at the old man, trying to put his face to where he seen him before.

"I was informed of your names before coming here today." He replied.

"What school's this, then?" Signum asked as Shamal had led the headmaster over to the table. Placing Harry's wheelchair against the table edge, while the pink haired knight had walked over and swatted Vita across the head to wake her up.

"It is called Hogwarts." He replied, taking a seat opposite Harry, followed by the rest of the guardians.

"I'm sorry, but I'm up to date with most schools and I've never heard of a Hogwarts before?" Shamal spoke up.

As a guardian knight of the Book of Darkness, the moment they are released to serve their new master, they gain the basic knowledge of the world around them. From there, they can simply look up the rest of the current information and, in nowadays terms, download it into their minds.

Out of the four, since Shamal isn't the main fighter, she's the one that is always the most up to date with the world they are in and is up to her to inform the other three, whether it be location or history behind it.

Dumbledore nodded his head again. "Of course, as it isn't a normal kind of school."

Reaching into his coat, the man pulled out two old fashion styled letters.

One was address to Harry while the other was address to Vita. Taking the letters off him, Harry turned to the seal around on the back, to see the crest had four animals on it. A lion, snake, raven, and badger.

Breaking the seal, he pulled out the letter that was inside it and unfolded it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Magic." The boy spoke looking at the letter, a part of him wanted to ask if it was the same kind of magic that Signum had been teaching him, as right now he can go as far as creating a small white Belkan seal on both of his palms and use it to freeze items. "What kind of magic?"

The man looked at them with a light smile. "Let me answer that with a question. If I ask you if you could make me a cup of tea, what you would do?" he asked, at seeing expressions on their faces, he continued. "Just humour me. I promise you it will answer your question."

"Um," the boy replied slowly, thinking through the steps. "Well, I would have to wheel myself into the kitchen and get the tin of tea leaves. Then I would boil some water, put the leaves in it and…"

Dumbledore held up his hand up to stop him. "Allow me to demonstrate." he said.

Pulling out what looked like a wooden stick and flicked it slightly, causing the tea set to appear from the kitchen. With another flick, the teapot was filled with water. With a twitch, the leaves streamed out of the tin and into the pot. A tap caused steam to billow from the spout, and with a final wave, the pot floated up and poured tea into two cups, one of which was floating towards those seated at the table.

With a final flick of his wand, all the left over bits were banished back into the kitchen, where they were either cleaned or put away.

"Okay, that's a handy little thing..." Vita commented as the old man placed the stick on the desk.

"So you magic is wand based?" Signum asked as the headmaster looked at her.

He nodded his head. "Yes, apart from the rear skill of wandless magic, is there another kind?" he asked, curious to her answer by the look on her face.

It would seem that Signum was saved from answering when Dumbledore's eyes fell upon a giant blue wolf that had just woken from its sleep and made its appearance from the other side of the sofa.

"Who is this?" he asked blinking slightly, knowing for a fact that this wasn't a normal kind of dog that you would see in the Muggle world.

"Um…this is Zafira." Harry introduced trying to think how he could explain, the wolf bowed its head to the old man before sitting beside his master. "By the look, I can see that I can't pass him off as a normal pet…"

"That would be correct."

"Well…" he muttered quickly thinking on the spot. "…I accidentally…summoned him…"

The way he said it alone could easily point out that he just lied, but Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought.

"Yes that does sound possible." He told them. "However, to create a wolf this big, your accidental magic must have been really calling out from either the distress or the pain you would have been in."

Harry nodded slowly, not really wanting to talk about his past but would have to, to hide Zafira and the guardian's true secret. "Yes, my uncle and aunt, as well as my cousin, didn't like me very much."

"And who were your cousins?"

"The Dursleys." The way the boy gave him this one answer, was in the tone that they were finished with this talk as it was making him uncomfortable.

Deciding to move along, the talk moved on with Dumbledore explaining a bit more about the school, to which both Harry and Vita replied they would attend. Harry wanting to go and learn this new style of magic, while Vita, also wanted to learn this new style of magic, was also mainly going to look after her master.

Seeing as Zafira was Harry's pet, Dumbledore said he would talk to the Board of Governors, at a meeting later that afternoon, to allow him permission to bring the wolf along.

One of the bright notes for Albus, was how he noticed how Shamal seemed to have a strong understanding of the Muggle world. Asking her some question proved this, which led him to ask if she would be interested to become the new Muggle Studies professor.

After explaining the position to her along with showing her the official professor contract, which she read multiple times to make sure that she fully understood everything, she agreed and signed it.

Though he was surprised when the pinked haired woman, Signum if he remembered correctly, asked was there any way she could help out on the grounds of Hogwarts?

The headmaster thought through this one, as far as he knew Hagrid took care of the grounds, mainly the forest. The house elves took care of the castle, while Argus Filch, on the other hand, really does nothing.

The man has a grudge against all children that enter Hogwarts, mainly because they have magic while he doesn't for being a squib. Perhaps it was finally time to retire Argus. No doubt he would either enjoy it or hate it, you could never win with him.

Since they didn't need a caretaker then…perhaps someone that could handle the detentions? After all, the professors always complained that they didn't have time to mark when supervising detentions.

He informed her that he would discuss with the board, even though the final say of hiring power falls to him in the end, about the issue and would send word to her within the next few days.

The final issues were Harry's legs, since he would have restrictions when it came to the staircases.

It was Shamal who came to the rescue, explaining that the incident of when he was hit with his uncle's car, that he had been in the chair for so long that not even magic could heal them. Dumbledore doubted at first, casting a few silent diagnostic charms which showed a dark energy was affecting his legs.

However, he played along and accepted what she said. The headmaster informed them that he would have the Runes professor enchant a wheelchair that will allow him to move up and down the staircases without any worries.

From there all was going well, the headmaster was getting an insight to the boy's new light, when Harry sighed. "Headmaster, can you just drop the act, please."

"Pardon?" Albus asked putout slight, the boy looking down at the cup in his hands.

"When you first saw me, I knew you already recognized me." The boy replied, hitting the point dead on. "Which also means you know what my really surname is…"

The headmaster sighed and nodded. "Yes, Harrison James Potter."

"Is it true that my father abandon me…" he murmured. "…because he believed I had no power."

Albus sighed again as he stroked his beard. "To answer your question Mr. Evans, I will need to tell you the story of what took place back then."

The boy nodded his head, wanting to know why.

"Very well then, to explain this story I will need to go back a very of years." He replied looking at all of them. "You parents, James and Lily Potter were part of the resistance against the dark wizard that tried to take over Great Britain. He and his followers believed in pureblood supremacy."

"Pureblood supremacy?" Shamal asked.

"Yes, it's based on the classifications of magical heritage. There are pureblood, those who have only magical ancestors until their great-grandparents. The ones in the next category are half-bloods. Though they come in different ways: one could be they can have one magical parent and a non-magical parent, another could be a pureblood parent and a not pureblood parent, or both magical parents which are both not pureblooded. Finally, there are Muggle-born, those with two non-magical parents and are looked down upon in the wizarding world as pureblood believe they are filth blood and others believe they stole magic from pureblood families."

"How do you steal magic?" Harry asked the headmaster.

"That's the point, you can't." the headmaster replied, in a brief moment he noticed how his three caretakers and the dog looked between one another, as if what he just said was wrong and there was a way.

"So what am I classified as?" the boy asked, gaining the headmaster attention again.

Thinking for a second, he answered. "You would be classified as a half-blood. Your father was a pureblood while your mother was Muggle-born."

"What if she had been a half-blood from a wizard family line?"

Dumbledore had to chuckle at the questions. "In that case, seeing you father was a pureblood, you would have been considered three-quarters pure, as such a pureblood, but if she was half and not from a wizarding family line, then simply a half."

"So continuing with the story?"

"Ah yes, now this dark wizard assembled followers around him, they were called Death Eaters. They spread terror all over the County and killed people without remorse."

"Mainly those who were seen as low down on the Pureblood supremacy?" Signum asked as the headmaster nodded his head.

"All those that opposed them were in danger, one of the few remaining safe places was Hogwarts, due to the barriers place there." He continued on, looking out the window slightly lost in thought. "Of course there were rumours that the dark wizard, a man who was mostly called You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as they still fear to use his name, feared me. So as I was the headmaster of Hogwarts and therefore never dared to attack the school." Shaking his head at the thoughts.

"It was really dark times. Nobody knew whom they could trust anymore, which caused many innocent people sent off to jail. The Ministry of Magic, as well as myself who led a group of people that fought against You-Know-Who, tried to stop him, but he and his followers were winning the civil war."

"And my parents?" the boy asked quietly.

"Your parents were some of his main targets as they refused to work for him. One night I had received a warning that You-Know-Who would come after you and your brother, so I made them go into hiding with the two of you." He explained to the boy. "On Halloween 1981 he found your hiding place and went there. It was in Godric's Hollow, the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor, one of the four witches and wizards that founded Hogwarts centuries ago, where he went to kill you all. He somehow got through the protective wards around your home and attacked. He killed a man and close family friend of your father called, Frank Longbottom, then he proceeded to kill your mother and then he tried…"

"He tried?" Vita asked, like all the other guardians who were listening closely to this story.

"He tried to kill you and your brother, with the same curse that killed your mother."

"That fact my brother and I are still alive, means something must have happened right?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, but here the mystery starts. When he shot the killing curse, one of three curses that are called unforgivable curses, at you and your brother, somehow the curse backfired at him. That's how you got the scar on your forehead and he got a scar on his cheek." He stated looking at the lightning scar on his forehead. "Though many believe the mark on your forehead is just a backlash of the magic."

"And the Dark Wizard?" Shamal asked.

"He vanished that evening. Nobody has seen or heard of him for ten years. Some say he is dead, but they never found a body, while others say he is biding his time, but why would he do that if he were strong enough to cause terror again?" the man asked.

"The most probable theory is that he was weakened so much that he can't do anything at the moment and waits until he can get back his strength. Nobody definitely knows, but one thing everybody in the wizarding world does know." He said looking at Harry once again. "And that is that he vanished because of your brother. He is very famous in the wizarding world but especially here in Britain. He is known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, because nobody, but him has ever survived a killing curse."

"And me?"

The old man sighed and shook his head. "No, many who knew you existed believed you to be a squib…"

"Squid?"

"No, no," the headmaster laughed. "Squib, B not D. It means your born to magical parents by don't have any magic to perform spells with a wand." He explained. "That night, when your health was check, they said you magic was near squib level, not that you were a squib. But sadly your father didn't read that fine print and believed that you were a squib…"

"And abandoned me at the Dursley's because of it." Harry finished, to which the old man nodded. "Let me guess, if he found out I had the magic he didn't believe, he would come back and pick me up saying he knew all along." He scoffs darkly, but blinks as the headmaster looked down at his cup. "That was his plan…"

Dumbledore nodded once again. "Yes, since I get an updated list of those who will join Hogwarts in June, I was supposed to inform him if your name appeared."

"That fact that a man I'm supposed to look a miniature hasn't appeared means you haven't told him." He said, instead of asked.

Dumbledore nodded his head. Harry fell silent. So many thoughts were running through his head as he tried to understand them. "Please excuse me." He replied, turning his wheelchair and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No." Signum cut in. "If you hadn't told him the truth now, it would have hurt him more if you kept it a secret and he meet them in the future."

Dumbledore nodded his head understanding, he had wished he could have done more in the past, but if he had interfered James would have found out, and used his status as the Boy-Who-Lived father over him.

"Professor, you said, he was called You-Know-Who, what was his real name?" Vita finally asked.

He sighed, but he knew that Harry needed to know this as well.

"His name was Voldemort. But most people don't like to say or even hear the name. Even after ten years the fear is rooted very deeply in the people." he answered.

"I see." Vita replied thinking for a second. "Vol de mort…if I think correctly, that is French isn't it?"

"Yes, it means Flight from death," Dumbledore replied. "Which is understandable, as his main goal was to achieve immortality."

"Then his is a coward?" Signum replied.

"How so, Mrs. Evans?" he asked, they could hear the interest in his voice.

Signum explains her thoughts from how her life has been. "It may because of how I was raised and trained, but true warriors embrace the figure of Death like an old friend when the time comes…"

"And let him guide them onto the next great adventure." Dumbledore finished as the pink haired knight nodded her head.

Seeing as Harry hadn't returned, the headmaster rose to his feet "I believed I have stayed long enough," he told them, picking up their reply letters. "I will leave these two books here," once looked like a guidebook for Muggle-born to find certain wizarding locations, the second was a book called Hogwarts, A History. "The rune charmed wheelchair shall be delivered here within the following month. I'll have one of the professors meet you at the Leaky Cauldron around noon tomorrow with shopping for your supplies, the location is in the guidebook, and will see you on September first." he finished walking over to the door.

Looking back, the headmaster noticed a pair of forest green eyes watching him from the hallway, the headmaster knew he had a bit to fix before he could gain Harry's forgiveness for leaving him in an abusive environment, but he will try.

Giving the boy a small nod, he opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>31st July, 1991<strong>_

_**Charing Cross Road, London, England**_

"It's hard to believe that this is the place."

It was nearly noon on this sunny day, and five…no four occupants and one dog was standing outside a tiny, grubby-looking pub, none of them could believe that this place of all places had to be the entrance to a hidden part of the British magical world.

Though it did have some credit as people were walking straight pass the place like it wasn't even there. The boy in the wheelchair reread the directions and the guidebook to the wizarding world location one more time, make clearly sure that this was the place.

"Might as well go in." Signum said as she pushed the door open, allowing Shamal to push Harry's wheelchair inside.

For a famous place, well according to the guidebook they were given, it was very dark and shabby looking. Not the kind that was full of drugs or thieves, but rather in the sense that the rest of the world had left this place behind in the up to date timeline.

The occupants of that were in the pub at the time, eyed them as there were murmurs of 'another set of muggles' but there was one thing they couldn't deny. That was the sense of power coming from the two women, the girl, and the clearly oversized blue wolf that were surrounding the boy in a wheelchair.

However, before anyone could move, a small man made his way over to them. Harry had to blink at the size of the person before the group, he was wearing robes with a raven symbol on a crest, on the left side of his robes.

"Greetings, you must be the Evans family correct?" he asked them, as they nodded their heads.

"Yes," Shamal said, standing behind Harry's wheelchair. "I am Shamal, this is Signum," signalling to the pink haired knight, "This is Vita," this time to the small girl, "And this is Harry." Finally to the boy in the wheelchair.

"What about this one?" he asked, looking slightly intimidated by the stare the oversized wolf was giving him.

"Zafira, the…"

"Wolf familiar summon by accidentally magic." The small man finished nodding his head. "The headmaster has already informed us of this." Bowing his head slightly, he introduced himself. "I am Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master and professor at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

With the minor introductions out of the way, Professor Flitwick smiled as he led them through the bar, with many curious eyes watching after them, and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

The group watched as the half-goblin had made his way over to the wall, jumping up onto the trash can, and began counting bricks in the wall above it. "Three up…two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, please." He told them, tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand.

The brick he had tapped quivered in the middle, a small hole appeared that grew wider and wider, a second later they were facing an archway that led out onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Flitwick smile, taking in their surprised reactions, "to Diagon Alley."

The little man had to grin at looks of amazement on both Harry's and Vita's face, though he did have to blink at the way the blue wolf took everything in, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought the wolf was an animagus.

But that is impossible; otherwise the anti-deception spell he casted as they were entering the courtyard would have shown it.

Stepping through the archway, they followed the professor into the alley.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop, the boy turning his head in every direction as his wheelchair was pushed up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

Vita looked to her left as she heard a low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments neither had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon.

She couldn't help be give a small look of disgust at a shop that seemed to sell talking mirrors and other items that complemented you when you touched or looked at them 'Honestly how vain could wizards be?' she thought in her mind.

Both noticed both several boys around Harry's age had their noses pressed against the window with broomsticks in it. "Look," they could hear one of them say, "The new Nimbus Two Thousand, fastest broom ever!"

Vita and Harry shared a looked at one another, shrugging the shoulder as they could only see a broom as what it is, a broom. Must be a wizard thing.

What they, bar Professor Flitwick, didn't notice was the looks people were giving them, were the same as the looks Harry and his group had got back inside the Leaky Cauldron. Many pureblood males were eyeing both Signum and Shamal with some shade of lust while kids were pointing at Zafira, some complaining that they want their own pet like that.

Finally, many noted the boy seated in his wheelchair, it was an obvious sign of a Muggle, but what they couldn't help but note was the fact he looked similar to a certain well known lord and his son.

"Gringotts." Flitwick announces as they had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing the uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin was about a head shorter than Harry.

He had a swarthy, clever face, pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside, though looked slightly surprised when the boy in the chair returned it.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Trying to understand the words he just read, Shamal pushed his chair on through the silver doors, and into a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Flitwick led the group to counter that had no one lined up at it.

"Good day, Teller Griphook." Flitwick greeted his fellow goblin, who looked up from counting his coins.

"Greetings Warrior Filius," he replied back, looking at the group with him as he pulled out a book. "We have been informed of the professor's arriving with Muggle-born or Muggle-raised, let's see…"

Harry noted that the list had been divided up into three groups, one with Professor Flitwick while the other two were with a Professor Sprout and a Professor McGonagall.

"Here we are, July 31, the Evans." He stated as his finger landed on the name. "These two are on the Hogwarts Sponsorship, which the money has already been paid through." He told them, pushing two blank gems forward. "As required of Gringotts, a drop of blood from both of you to confirm you are who you say you are."

Vita went first, pricking her finger and letting a drop of blood fall on one of the two gems, watching as it lit up to the point you would believe that it was a genuine ruby.

The goblin nodding his head looking at Harry who was wheeled closer, Flitwick gently lift the gem and lowered it down to the boy, who drop a bit of blood onto it, watching as it reacted like Vita's one.

The goblin nodded his head again, putting both gems away as two small money bags appeared, he handed them both over to Signum, who accepted them. "There is enough gold in those bags to purchase everything that you require." He informed them, before going back to his work, signaling that they were finished.

Flitwick lead them back out into the alley, where things seemed to be picking up as there were more people then when they entered.

"Now then, do you have your stationary lists?" he asked as both Harry and Vita nodded their head, pulling out the letter that had come with their acceptance letters. Unfolding them, they saw the required list.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_Wand_

_Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_Glass or Crystal Phials_

_Telescope set_

_Brass Scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Looking at the list, Harry had to ask "Um…professor."

"Yes?"

"For the telescopes, would it be okay if we brought it from the Muggle side?" he asked as the professor looked confused. "Well, it's just when I saw the telescopes earlier, they looked very fragile and if you dropped one it would shatter. Plus they seem very…out of date."

Flitwick took a moment to take this information in, he knew that there had been some complaints from Muggle-born in his house about how easy the telescopes were broken. He knew they couldn't charm them with unbreakable magic because if you did that, you would be unable to take it apart to clean the lens.

"Very well, you may bring a Muggle telescope, however, please make sure that it is not run by electricity. Otherwise, the Hogwarts wards will destroy them." He agreed, leading them down the pavement.

They soon found themselves outside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"I would suggest that you get your robes done first as it will because very busy here soon." The half-goblin told them, seemed very distracted as he saw a group of people running to where the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron was.

Harry being pushed in by Shamal, with Vita following, entered the shop. Leaving Zafira and Signum with the professor. Seeing all the robes they had on display, they soon came face to face with Madam Malkin, who was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked, looking at Harry and Vita.

"Yes," Shamal replied. "Two students to collect their robes, and also a set of teacher's robes."

"Ah, you must be the one I got the letter for." She stated, having received a letter from the headmaster of Hogwarts that a new teacher would be coming to collect some robes soon. Thanks to the salary that Shamal will be getting for teaching, her requirements for robes and books have already been paid for. "If you will come this way please, another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin set a stool out, allowing Harry to move himself out of the wheelchair and to be seated on a stool, she slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

Shamal and Vita were both seated on a bench to the side, waiting for their turns.

"Hello," the boy spoke. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry replied, watching the pins.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," the boy spoke in a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own, I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry, as much as he hates to admit it and even think about it, was strongly started to be reminded of former cousin Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," Harry replied once again, as Madam Malkin altered the robe around a bit, which was slightly difficult with him sitting on the stool instead of standing on it.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," he replied, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do." Seemingly not paying a single word of attention to what Harry was saying. "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, though after going through Hogwarts, A History, he would have to admit that all the houses had their ups and downs. Though from what the book said, he might aim for either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw due to wanting to say out of the rivalry between the snakes and the lions.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family have been, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked in an arrogant voice.

"Mmm," said Harry, wishing this boy would just go away already.

The boy's eyes seem to dart over to the door, when he caught sight of something. "Merlin! What kind of wolf is that!?" he asked in disbelief at the sight of the oversized blue wolf, who was sitting beside the pink hair woman talking with the Hogwarts professor.

"Oh, that's Zafira."

The blond hair boy instantly stared at him, for the first time since he was seated there. "It is yours?" he asked, the tone of disbelief still in his voice.

"Yeah," Harry nodded his head. "I accidentally summoned him."

"Summoned…" the boy muttered. "That's impossible, summoning familiars it's…"

But before could even continue, Madam Malkin's assistant spoke up. "That's you done, my dear."

The boy hopped down from the footstool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," boy replied, quickly paying for his robes and fleeing the shop, avoiding Zafira by going around the oversized wolf.

With him gone, Madam Malkin's assistant pulled Vita up onto the spare stool. It took a bit more time, but soon all three had collected their new robes and went on back out of the shop to meet up with everyone else.

Only to come across an odd sight…

It would seem that someone famous must be making a guest appearance, by the way, they crowd was building up around the way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Professor Flitwick just shook his head with a sigh, before quickly moving them along.

"Trust me. You don't want to be here, when the 'wizard' makes his appearance." He told them.

They brought their pewter cauldron, along with a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients. As noted they would buy Vita's, seeing as Harry already has one, telescope from the Muggle side.

Then they visited the Apothecary, which seem to catch Harry's fascination enough to make up for its horrible smell, which was causing Vita to gag, a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbages.

Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

While Flitwick asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for two first-year students, Harry and Signum examined the silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes.

Vita took to going back out and waiting with Shamal outside.

Once everyone was outside the Apothecary, the crowd only seemed to have grown as everyone was starting to form lines, Flitwick checked both lists again.

"Only wands and books are left." He told them as he pulled out his pocket watch. "Oh dear it seems I'm running behind on time. Will you be able to find yourselves back out of the alley?" he asked them. "I need to go and meet with another Muggle-born family soon."

Shamal nodded her head. "That's alright, we'll be alright from here."

The half-goblin nodded his head at them, after quickly making sure they knew their way onto the train before turning and, as they blinked, disappeared in a '_pop'_.

Seeing the crowd starting to get louder, the group decided to get the wands first before collecting their books.

Making their way through the crowd, some still giving the two older guardians those sick looks while the kids were pointing at Zafira, they soon found themselves through and at the shop.

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. Though the moment that had closed the door, you could hear and eruption of cheers from outside, the guest wizard must have arrived.

Looking around the shop, you would notice that it was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library. He swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. The old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes blinked in shock as he found a silver sword pressed up against his neck. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." He told them, holding his hands up to signal he was unarmed and defenceless.

The pink haired knight looked at her master, who nodded his head awkwardly, causing the old man to blink as the sword disappeared in a purple light.

"Ah yes, well greetings, I am Ollivander." The man said introducing himself. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter, or is it Harry Evans."

But the tone in his voice, you could clearly understand that what he just said wasn't a question.

"Yes, you have your mother's eyes. It seemed only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"I see." He spoke lightly, taking in any and all information about his mother in this world.

"Yes, if it weren't for the war, I would say she would most have likely become a Charms Mistress at a young age." Ollivander replied.

The knights noticing how he kept giving them certain looks, not one of hatred or disgust, but ones of curiosity.

"And that's where…" he starting, going to touch the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with his long, white finger, but backed off seeing Signum's sword reappear. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly, treading carefully as the boy's caretakers seemed to be very protective of him. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He seemed to have looked off into space, lost in his own thoughts of events that had occurred in the past. Shaking his head, he turned his attention towards Vita.

"Well now, ladies first." He spoke, walking behind the counter and pulled out pulled a long tape measure with silver markings. "Now let's see, which is your wand arm?"

"Er…" she thought for a second on which hand she would normally hold Graf Eisen in. "I'm right-handed." She told him.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Vita from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head, as he measured, he said to them. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Vita suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss Evans. Try this one."

Handing her the wand, she waved it as a vase on the desk exploded and shattered.

"Nope!" he quickly said taking it back off her, it continued like that as he pulled out two more wands, which were rejected, before pulling out the third. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Waving it caused a chunk of the table to blow to pieces, causing the wand to be snatched out of her hand once more.

Looking around the shelves of wands, he stopped for a second before pulling out a certain wand box.

"Yes…" looking over at Vita, before looking back at the box, nodding his head and walking over. "As I told you before, we use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons." He said, "However, there are times where I might use a core that is different from those three."

Pulling the wand out of the box, he handed over to her. The moment the girl took it in her hand, she felt the warmth run through it as red and white sparks spouted out of the wand tip, signalling Vita had found her match.

"Bravo," Ollivander clapped, putting the wand in the box. "Nine inches, rather springy." He explained, "The core is Griffin Claw. A majestic creature of enormous strength, the griffin is considered to be king of beasts and birds; it possesses the bravery of a lion and the dexterity of an eagle. They are often known to guard vast treasures. A griffin's claw is a wise choice for one who wishes to cast powerful defensive spells, charms or hexes. It would make an excellent companion to woods that draw off the elements of air and earth." Handing the box over to the girl. "The wood is Wenge. Which draws from the elements of earth and water and seeks a companion of strength and versatility, it is most compatible with an owner who is in touch with nature. Used for defence and protection. Excellent for dispelling dark magic."

Giving them a moment to take the information in, he then asked, "Would you like to pay for your wands together or separate?"

"Together, please," Harry replied as he looked at Shamal. _{Your turn Shamal.}_

_{Are you sure Master Harry? Wouldn't you like to get yours first?}_ She asked back looking down to her ward in his wheelchair, who shook his head telling her to gets hers. _{Very well.}_

Ollivander had to look between the two with even more curiosity, wondering how they were speaking to one another without even saying a word.

"If I may please purchase my wand now, Mr. Ollivander." Shamal asked walking forward.

The man nodded his head. "Yes, I can sense magic in you, but I have never sold you a wand before." He murmured, as soon they began following the same way that happened to Vita. But before he pulled out wands this time, he asked her a question. "May I ask what is your specialty field?"

"I'm a healer." She replied as the man nodded his head and moved off to his shelves of wands, pulling out a certain box and brought it over.

Pulling it out of his container, Shamal took hold and felt the warmth through her figures.

"I thought so, ten inches, sturdy." He spoke, taking the wand back and putting it back in the box for her. "The word is made of Ash, which is also known as the father of trees. Ash draws off the element of water. Requires focus and strength of purpose. Seeks a healing companion. Used for protection. Excellent for absorbing illness and healing spells." He explained, "The core is Unicorn Hair as you know the unicorn is a creature of mystery and beauty. Gentle yet powerful, ancient yet pure, a strand of its hair is a wise choice for one who wishes to cast healing and protection spells."

Once he handed the box other, he then turned to Harry.

"Now, Mr. Evans if you would." He asked, like what happened to Vita and Shamal would soon happen to him, though his felt odder due to being seated in his wheelchair the entire time. Then the wands were brought out.

Harry took the wand and, feeling foolish, waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try…"

Harry tried, but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere…" his voice drifted off as he pulled a certain box out of the pile, he seemed hesitant but was indeed curious. "I wonder, now…yes, why not." He spoke lightly pulling the wand from the box "Unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

The moment Harry took the wand in his hand, he surprised all by throwing it back onto the desk and pulling his hand away, it was slightly shaking.

"W-what was t-that dark feeling…" he asked, shaking slightly looking at the man who picked the wand up and put it away instantly.

Mr. Ollivander seemed to have bit his lip, as he fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, every single wand. It so happens that I was saving this certain wand for the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry blinked at this, as he looked at the wand box. "My brother…why?"

"Well, the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother…" he suddenly found himself hesitant again, before saying the next bit. "…its brother was the one that took your mother's life and gave you and your brother, those scars."

Harry shivered more at the thought, not realizing that they had gone through three more wands during that time.

"Yes, try this one please Mr. Evans." He replied, holding out a beautifully carved wand. "This one is like that of Miss Evans, with a core that I wouldn't usually use."

Harry took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of white and blue sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander smiled and clapped his hands. "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good." He replied, taking the wand back to wrap and put back in its box, "Eleven inches, very sturdy," he told them, handing the box over. "The wood is that of a rare kind, willow." He explained, "As it comes from the tree of enchantment. A feminine wood which harnesses the power of moon and water, it seeks a companion with psychic energy. Excellent for Moon Magic."

"How is it a rare wood?" Vita asked taking the box off him as Harry had their books.

"You see, willow wood is only compatible to those that have either been blessed by the moon spirit or protected by those of the night sky." He answered with a light smile, missing the exchange between the group in front of him.

"And the core?" Harry asked, "You said it was like Vita's, a core that you wouldn't normally use."

Ollivander nodded his head. "That is correct." He replied, "The core is a single Pegasus Wing Feather." He chuckled at the looks on their faces, "I don't know who my father was able to collect the feather, but he did." He said looking up at the roof of his shop. "As you know the Pegasus is a powerful creature of flight. Strong and agile, the Pegasus is thought to create springs where ever its hoof touches the earth. A wing feather would be a wise choice for one who wishes to control the four winds or harness the power of lightning."

With that said, Harry paid ten gold Galleons for his wand as well as another ten for Vita's and nine for Shamal's, which was followed by Mr. Ollivander given them a small bow as they left his shop his shop.

By time they got back outside, most of the crowd and moved on up and were now standing outside of Gringotts, were some armed goblins were stopping the 'fan-people' and those with cameras from getting into the bank.

The group just ignored it and pushed on, they only had one more stop before they head home.

The last stop on their list was for their school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather. Books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

Pulling out his list, they began to look around for the books needed. The easiest to find was The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), by Miranda Goshawk, this cost only one sickle. That was followed closely by A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, as the Transfiguration isle was next to the Charms one, the book cost one galleon.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot and Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling were next on their list to find as both books were on the same isle. The same could be said for One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore and Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

All four books cost two galleons each.

Another book that cost two galleons was Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, and finally, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble, there last book on the list, cost only one galleon.

Twelve galleons and one sickle for the complete set of first-year books, since they needed to sets for both him and Vita, the total price would come up to twenty-four galleons and two sickles.

"Hey you!"

Having just paid for their books and meeting up with Signum waiting outside with Zafira, as the wolf wasn't allowed inside the store, when someone had shouted in their direction.

Harry had to blink at the three boys that were approaching them. The round-face one and a red head were following behind their leader, who looked identical to Harry himself.

The only main difference between the two, was the fact that this boy was wearing glasses, had hazel eyes and wearing wizarding robes. Harry, on the other hand, was wearing contacts, had forest eyes and wearing Muggle clothing.

"Um…yes?" Harry asked as the boy now stood before him, there were murmurs around them as wizards and witches were looking between the boy in a wheelchair and the one that stomped over to them on how similar they looked.

"Where did you get that wolf from!" he demanded to know, more than asked. Looking at Zafira with a shade of envy, in a way you would think that he hated the fact someone else owned a big blue wolf he didn't.

"Um…I…"

But the boy cut-off before he could say anything else. "Never mind, how much do you want for him?"

Harry blinked at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Zafira isn't for sale."

There was silence for a few seconds before the boy laughed. "Oh nice joke, now seriously. How much do you want for the wolf?"

"As I said before, Zafira IS NOT for sale!" Harry said again, putting pressure on the two words to get the message across.

The flat out rejection of giving or even selling the oversized blue wolf to him, him of all people, caused the boy's eyes to narrow. But it was the redhead on who spoke up. "How dear you say no to him! Do you know who he is!?"

"Ron." The boy spoke, stopping the red-head, before he looked back the time. "Don't you know who I am!?" he stated in a harsh voice. "I am Michael Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!" he began to rant.

During which, he didn't notice Harry look at him in slight surprise. This was his twin brother by birth? A kid who is acting like a spoilt brat because he can't get whatever he wants.

Right then a thought then crossed his mind, if he was here then…

_{Signum, can we please leave now!}_ He asked in a slight worried voice. The pink haired knight looked at him confused, but seeing the look in his eye, she understood why he wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but we need to be on our way." She spoke up.

This stopped the boy dead in his rant, as he watched the pink haired woman turn the boy in his wheelchair around and started to push them away down the street, the others in their group, including the wolf, following them.

"Oi! Who said you can just walk away when the Boy-Who-Lived is talking!" Harry could hear, who must have been the round-face boy, shout.

Sadly the sheep the wizarding world as they were turning out to be tried to block their path. The keyword being tried, as they instantly backed off when Signum summon Laevatein to its sword form.

What they didn't know or realized was Signum's sword look like that of a goblin-made sword, if there was one thing the wizarding world knew more than anything. Was the fact that unless they were from an ancient and noble family, the only people who could get their hands on a goblin sword were those that the goblins believed were true warriors, which they held in honour.

So many of them now believed that Signum was someone that the goblin held high with honour to be holding that sword.

As they walked on down the alley, in the direction of the Leakey Cauldron, the Boy-Who-Lived was left angry at the thought of not getting his hands on that wolf. He looked around and found who he was looking for, the one person who always got him whatever he wanted.

As they headed for the cauldron, the Evans found themselves side-tracked towards the Eeylops Owl Emporium and the magical creature shop which, even though there side by side on the outside, appeared to be connected on the inside.

There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise.

Then there were cats of every colour, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-coloured fur balls that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping a game using their long, bald tails.

Towards the roof, sitting on the pillars, were many kinds of different owls. As the sign said, there were tawny, screech, barn, brown, and Harry swore he swore a snowy white one.

This was proven as a young pure white snow owl glided down from the pillars and landed on top of Vita's head.

Harry let out a small chuckle as the girl blinked. "My head isn't a nest." She replied, holding her arms out to swat the owl away, but the owl moved faster, hopping off her head and onto the girl's outstretched arm.

Harry laughed more. "It looks like you've got a new companion Vita." He spoke up, as the girl blinked more looking between him and the owl.

"W-what!?" she asked confused. Shaking her head, she placed the owl on one of the stands and turned to walk away…only to find the owl land on her shoulder. "Stay!" she spoke to the bird as if it was a dog, placing it back on the stand.

Vita had walked no more than three steps away, when she felt that bird land on her head again.

Shamal released her own small chuckle. "It would seem that the owl is fond you Vita."

"It would appear so." Signum added as Zafira was seated beside her.

Vita looked at the owl as she hopped onto Vita's outstretched arm again, she saw that within the white feathers of this probably snowy owl were some silver ones. It was looking at her with the kind of stubborn eyes she would use when she couldn't have extra ice cream.

Looking towards her master, who just smiled at her "Well it seems that we have a new member join are family." He replied gently. "You better look after her Vita."

The girl looked at the owl again, she didn't know why, but she slowly smiled and nodded her head as they made their way over to the counter. "I would like to buy this owl." She said to the employee.

The woman looked at the owl and blinked. "Well that's surprising, she's a very stubborn owl and usually peck anyone who tries to touch her. Where did you find her?" She asked.

"She flew down from the pillar overhead." Harry answered, stroking the back of the owl's head as she had hopped onto his lap.

"Oh, okay, well, that will be five galleons for the owl and her cage." placing an owl's cage on the counter. "Do you also want a stand and food for her?" She asked.

Vita was lost for a second, so it was Harry who replied again. "Yes, please. We need a stand, food for a month, some treats and a pamphlet how to care for her."

The employee collected everything "That's twelve galleons and fifteen sickles then." She informed them, Harry pulled out the bags of money they had left. He was lucky that they still had around twenty galleons left from all their shopping.

With the money paid, the owl placed in her cage, the employee bowed her head slightly as they made their way out of the shop. They were lucky as the crowd seemed to have moved and crowded Ollivander's.

Using this as their chance to leave without another confrontation, they took it as cheers were heard, and were able to make their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and back out into the Muggle world.

What the group didn't realize was the cheers signalled the Boy-Who-Lived leaving the wand shop with his new wand. The brother wand to You-Know-Who.

The boy's father, on the other hand, was smiling proud at his son, as the crowd of wizards and witches were cheering. But out of the corner of his eye he notices something, it was the blue wolf his son wanted. He was about to move when his eyes made contact with the boy in a wheelchair, the man looked at Harry and noticed what his son didn't.

The man saw how this boy looked like a younger him without glasses and those eyes…Lily's eyes.

* * *

><p>James Potter didn't understand, taking another gulp of the fire whiskey in his glass and refilling it, he was so certain that it was his disowned disgrace of a squib that was once his son in Diagon Alley that day.<p>

Recapping from the start of the day:

Everything was going great, as he wanted, the Daily Prophet made a big thing over Michael and Neville's birthday with the messages they printed. Hell he got that moron Fudge to speak of them in good light.

By time they got all of the presents open, it was past noon and nearing one o'clock. The perfect time to appear in the alley, as that would be when it was the fullest of people.

Contacting the Weasley's, it wasn't hard to get this pure light family to get to Diagon Alley before they arrived and start a rumour that the Boy-Who-Lived was going to show up that day.

Like he had planned and hoped, a giant crowd of witch and wizards with their young greeted them with massive cheers once again. Everyone trying to push forward to see the Boy-Who-Live and shake his hand.

With the Weasley's they pushed forward and entered Gringotts bank to collect their gold, only James told his sons and the Weasley children to wait in the lobby for them.

It was at this point that things went off…

When they came back up from collecting their gold, Michael, Neville, and Ron were no longer waiting for them in the lobby. The Weasley's only daughter told them they were going to see if the rumour of a boy in a wheelchair owning an oversized blue wolf was true.

He found the three outside the book shop, as they ran over to meet them.

It was surprising that the rumour was confirmed true, but shocking that the kid refused to give it to his son, didn't the kid knew who his son was? He was the Boy-Who-Lived, the entire wizarding world and Britain owed him.

To get his son's thoughts off the wolf, he led them, with the crowd following, to Ollivander's to get their wands. Neville and Ron both got their own wands, which were both the average type of wand.

The Michael went up, they went through a handful of them before getting the correct one, when asked about it, Ollivander explained to them that he son now processed the brother wand to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Then it happened…

He saw the wolf and the wheelchair boy, he was about to march over and throw his weight as being a pureblood load around, when he saw the boy's face…

Which led him to sitting here in the Potter's head study, drinking fire whiskey.

The boy looked just like him and had his Lily's beautiful eyes.

James kept denying it in his head after all Albus would have told him if that were so. He even went to the headmaster's office, who in returned told him there was no Harrison Potter going to Hogwarts as the man looked through the book.

Albus was right, there was no Harrison Potter going to Hogwarts, but there was a Harrison Evans…

Harrison Evans marked off as either a Muggle-born or Muggle-raised. James had checked and noted that Evans wasn't that popular of a surname in Britain. Plus as the man did know, his former wife only had one sister and that was Petunia, who he left the boy with.

The problem, he went to #4 Private Drive only to find a new family living there, asking around he found out that the Dursley's were arrested the previous year with their son going to his aunt. No mention of the squib known as his son…it also seemed that the blood-ward barrier was gone.

Not that James even bothered to ask. If he had, he would have been pointed towards the school and told him from there to find the big blue wolf or pink haired lady.

Refilling his empty glass once again, his heart wanted to deny but his head told him that it wasn't a coincidence. A boy with the same name as his son and surname of his late wife, with his appearance and Lily's eyes, along with no knowledge of the wizarding world…

His squib of a son was, in fact, a wizard, and he was coming to Hogwarts this year.

Looking at the letter on his desk, it was telling him to arrive early on September first, as they would be holding the final staff meeting that involved preparing for the new school year.

Also, it seems they would be four new staff members joining this year.

He, himself, for Transfiguration for first years to fifth, but also a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, a new Muggle Studies professor, and the biggest shock, Dumbledore had finally retired old Filch and allowing the House Elf's to do the caretaking.

So instead, Albus has hired a person that will be handling the detentions, allowing the professors to focus on their work.

The intoxicated James Potter sat back in his chair; sleep began to take effect over his drunken body. A single thought running through his head.

'_Nothing is going to ruin Hogwarts for his son…the boy-who-lived…'_

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes and if it sounded rushed, but as I said before I had problems with this chapter.<p>

Also, tell me what you think of the wands? I wanted them to match their personalities.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The train ride to Hogwarts results with another meeting with the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends, as well as others. While at Hogwarts, the staff hold their final prepare Staff Meeting before the official year starts that night, also introducing the new members to the staff.

Please review!


	4. Y1: Sorting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, nor I do not own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Before you move onto the story, this is about the complaints with the whole bashing that involves James Potter.

First of all, I'm not a believer of the Prince's Tale in the last book, as truly that memory only shows everything from Snape's point of view. So of course the man would make it so it only shows the terrible things James has done and none of the bright stuff.

Secondly, it was proven from the tale, along with from the talks between Harry and the other Marauders in the books, that James was arrogant and cocky when it comes to pranking to Slytherin or playing quidditch as well as somewhat spoilt in his youth.

So in this story, I'm going by the fact that James was spoiled by his parents growing up. When he married Lily, she was the one who kept him in line when it came to their twin sons. With Lily's death, combined with the sudden fame and belief that his brother in all but blood betrayed them, his mind became split and caused him to raise his son, the Boy-Who-Lived, just like how his parents raised him.

So I do hope that helps explain out this bit enough, but also saying that, Snape won't simply look at Harry and be kind and gentle to him. The cold man will not simply turn good in an instant.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Your opinions on which house Harry should be sorted into was interesting to read. Here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter Story Word Count **_**(Not including A/N or Previous)**_**:** 15,654

Key:

"Talking" – 'Thinking'

"_**Using Spell"**_ –_** [Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ –_ [Device Talking]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_Looking at the letter on his desk, it was telling him to arrive early on September first, as they would be holding the final staff meeting that involved preparing for the new school year._

_Also, it seems they would be four new staff members joining this year._

_He, himself, for Transfiguration for first years to fifth, but also a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, a new Muggle Studies professor, and the biggest shock, Dumbledore had finally retired old Filch and allowing the House Elf's to do the caretaking._

_So instead, Albus has hired a person that will be handling the detentions, allowing the professors to focus on their work._

_The intoxicated James Potter sat back in his chair; sleep began to take effect over his drunken body. A single thought running through his head._

'_Nothing is going to ruin Hogwarts for his son…the boy-who-lived…'_

* * *

><p>The sound of some pans being moved around downstairs woke a pink haired one from her sleep, she blinked looking around to see the sun hasn't begun to rise yet, which was confirmed when she saw the time on her clock.<p>

_**04:34 a.m. Sunday 1st**_

_**September, 1991**_

She still had an hour and a half before she started her morning run.

Hearing the noise again, which sounded slightly different this time, she quietly rose from her bed and grabbed the pendant form of Laevatein. Swiftly, she moved silently down the staircase, then the hallway.

The lights in the kitchen were turned on as there was rustling between the fridge and the sink. Calming her breath, she allowed her ears to pick up on the sounds coming from the room.

Among them, was the recognizable sound of wheels moving along the floor.

Letting her guard down slight, she put her device back around her neck as she moved to standing in the doorframe of the kitchen, where she sees her master by the oven warming some milk up.

Sadly, by the look on his face, she knew what was happening.

This was a side effect of the therapy lessons from the kidnapping with Dursley's. As of late, the Wolkenritter's master had been haunted by nightmares that would cause him to wake earlier than normal in the morning.

One of the four would usually try and get him to talk about it with them, but he would simply smile at them, in his kind way of putting them before his own needs, and tell them that he was fine…and to stop calling him master.

In the past year since they had awaken, all four of the guardians have gotten close to the master.

Signum was due to that protective bond she holds for him, not the kind that she simply had to protect him because he was her master, but a true protective bond to keep him away from harm. Plus she was the one he usually confines in the most.

Zafira as Harry needed at least one male influence in his life to talk with, expressly things that were too embarrassing to bring up around the two elder female guardians. Despite that male influence being a wolf most of the time.

Shamal with the way the two of them work around the house cleaning and how she always was the one to make sure he stayed healthy. Plus the small amusing cooking lessons that he would attempt to give her.

Vita was the one who went from being the most distant from their master, to being the closest as if they were really siblings. She would always be there to look out for him, like he would always act like a big brother to her and aid her when she needed help.

The pink haired knight waited until he was finished, pouring the warm milk into a cup and putting the pot in the skin, before making her presence known.

"Master Harrison."

The boy seemed to have been in deep thought, as he jumped slightly in his chair when his name was called. Wheeling it around, he faced the pink haired knight.

"Signum, why are you awake?" he asked her, who he presumed was the eldest of the four knights, "And stop calling me master already!" he added on with annoyance in his tone and crossed his arms, trying to do his best glare and failing.

The Knight of the Sword smiled and shook her head. "I heard some noises downstairs and came to investigate." She replied walking over to him, a look of concern on her face as she knelt down to his side. "Is everything alright Harrison?"

"Yeah, just some ruff nights. Nothing big." He replied in a way, which was trying to make her see that nothing was wrong. But with the nonbelieving look she was giving him, once again, he sighed and gave up. "They've been getting worse…"

Leading him out to the living room, she placed his drink onto the small table before the sofa while Harry moved himself from his chair and onto the sofa. Signum taking a seat beside him, after turning the light on.

"Is it the same as before?" She asked him straight off, knowing not to beat around the bush. As most of his nightmares would mainly focus on himself still being in the Dursley's house, with them hurting him and being left alone in the darkness.

Harry shook his head. "No…tonight was different it…it felt completely real."

"How?"

The boy took a sip of his drink as he looked up towards the roof, his eye full of worry. "It was raining. It felt as if I was really there at that moment."

"What else?" Signum asked, knowing that simple rain would cause much of a nightmare, unless, of course, one was terrified of water, which she knew her master was not.

"There was smoke rising into the sky," he told her, seemingly lost in his own world. "It was coming from an old medieval castle as one of its towers was burning in flames, its wall and archways destroyed."

Now she had a setting. "Was there anyone there?"

She had noticed his breath become hitched, he tried to speak and tell her, but all it resorted in was a nod of the head.

From the look alone, along with the way he wasn't looking at her, meant that it must have involved her and the guardians "What happen Harry." She asked him gently.

He was silent for a few minutes, before he spoke up and replied.

"Vita was a few feet behind me, she was unconscious and bleeding." He spoke up, the bangs of his hair covering his eyes. "Her device, Graf Eisen, lay in pieces around her…but she wasn't the only one…"

His grip had increased on the cup.

"Shamal and Zafira were also unconscious and heavily injured." He continued. "Around us, there were bodies and blood. Once side with children wearing robes, the other men and women in black robes and silver masks, they were either dead or dying."

Signum felt the room around her chill, looking at her master she watched as the mug began to freeze from where his hands was touching it.

"There were others, those I don't recognize, but seemed to be helping us…they was too blurred to recognize." He added on, not realizing that his emotions were playing up again, causing his ice ability to slowly start going out of control.

Seeing that items of furniture were starting to freeze, Signum tried to calm her master. But as she reached out to him, she froze in shock. He was looking at her with tear falling from his forest eyes.

"A-And you…" he spoke once more, coughing slightly, "…you were barely awake, looking at me as if trying to apologies as if you failed me…" hiccupping more, "Your own sword, Laevatein, was impaled through your chest…"

The ice was increasing even more and faster than before.

"Then everything broke away into a darkness. I was alone in the dark, I-I-I don't want to be alone in the dark…" he all but scream, as the cup shattered in his hands. "I-I-I…"

He was cut short as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he looked up weakly as Signum smiled gently at him. "It alright master, we are here for you." She spoke gently to him, "We will never leave you."

The boy couldn't hold it in any longer, the pain he was trying to fight back since the kidnapping…no, six years' worth of pain from living with the Dursley.

The pain that he had felt from being left along for being weak, from being hurt because he was a freak, from being picked on because he was different.

The Knight of the Sword just held her master close as she felt him cry, he always tries to look strong for them and make sure that he was fine. He was always so kind them, where others had hurt and tortured them because of the purpose.

Signum had sworn on her sword that she would not collect the pages of the tome, but she also made another oath on her sword, one that she would make sure her master would live a long and happy life. That he would not fall because of the corruption of the book.

She knew that the other three had all made their own promises as well, they weren't going to let any harm come to their master. He's always been there for them, and they will be there for him.

Wiping his eyes, the boy smiled weakly up at the knight. "Thank you Signum." He spoke softly, as he was moved back into his wheelchair.

"Come now master, you need your rest before we leave later." She replied, pushing him back towards his bedroom. She would worry about the ice after she was sure her master was asleep.

Entering his room, she seated him on his bed. As the boy was going to lay back on his bed, he winced and grabbed his chest slightly, his breath hitch slightly. An action that Signum did not miss.

"Is everything alright master?" she asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, breathing in slightly as the pain stopped. "Yeah," he replied lightly, "Just some small chest pains, they happen every now and again."

What the boy didn't notice, was a slight worry in his knight's eyes. "How long as this been happening?"

Pondering for a second, he replied. "Since my birthday…I think." He shook his head. "Well it's nothing important, I'm sorry for waking you Signum."

"It's no problem." She replied, pulling the covers over her master as he slowly went back to sleep. Looking over at his desk, her eyes landed on the Book of Darkness.

Biting her lip, she walked out of the room. Looking at the sleeping form of her master one last time, knowing she needs to talk to the others about this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1st September. 09:00 a.m.<strong>_

_**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**_

Two hours before the train will leave Kings Cross.

Closing his pocket watch and storing it in his robes, the headmaster of Hogwarts looked down at the paperwork on his desk. He would need to get this all completed before everyone arrives.

On his desk was a list of the positions in this school and who was in that place, in other words, a complete list of the professors and their posts.

**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore

**Deputy Head:** Minerva McGonagall

Head of Houses:

**Head of Gryffindor:** Minerva McGonagall

**Head of Hufflepuff:** Pomona Sprout

**Head of Ravenclaw:** Filius Flitwick

**Head of Slytherin:** Severus Snape

Core Posts:

**Astronomy:** Aurora Sinistra

**Charms:** Filius Flitwick

**Defence Against the Dark Arts:** Quirinus Quirrell

**Herbology:** Pomona Sprout

**History of Magic:** Cuthbert Binns

**Potions:** Severus Snape

**Transfiguration:** _[First to Fifth]_ James Potter

**Transfiguration:** _[Sixth to Seventh]_ Minerva McGonagall

Looking at the list, Albus wondered whether he should talk to Minerva about her positions.

After all, while she did have a good idea to cut down on the stress by only teaching N.E.W.T, many have still called her up about being unfair as she was the Deputy Head and Head of Gryffindor allowing to overturn things easier than the other heads.

The headmaster also had to sigh looking at Severus Snape's name. He is trying so hard to keep the man out of Azkaban, but the potion master is determined to make everyone hate him in and out of his class.

Plus he is also one of the main causes between the rivalry between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, with the way he insults the lions with unnecessary point loss and detentions, mocking them in front of his snakes.

But then again, looking at James Potter's name, the man was going to be even worse now that his mortal enemy was going to be close for the entire year. Potter egging on the Gryffindors, while Snape pushes his Slytherin…

Maybe he should ask Poppy to overstock on the calming draught.

Shaking his head, he focused on the rest of the staff list.

Elective Posts:

**Study of Ancient Runes:** Bathsheda Babbling

**Arithmancy:** Septima Vector

**Care of Magical Creatures:** Silvanus Kettleburn

**Divination:** Sybill Trelawney

**Muggle Studies:** Shamal Evans

Staff:

**Caretakers/Cooks:** Hogwarts House Elves

**Discipline/Detention Head:** Signum Evans

**Flying Instructor/Games Organizer:** Rolanda Hooch

**Gamekeeper:** Rubeus Hagrid

**Librarian:** Irma Pince

**Matron:** Poppy Pomfrey

He had to sigh in relief that Mrs. Evans agreed to teach Muggle Studies, looking over the names that had wanted to apply for the teaching spot, all pureblood, it would have turned out like normal. With them making the muggles look like backwards monkeys.

Argus was particularly angry that he was being dismissed, but the headmaster did it in the softest way possible, hell, he was even able to get the man and his cat a small cottage in Wales so they had somewhere to live.

Also, he hoped that the second Mrs. Evans as the head of detentions will be able to handle things, especially since Severus will send a lot in her direction…but then again…

Evans isn't a common name in the wizarding world, given how close the man was to Lily during his first five years at this school, he is instantly going to picking up and act suspicious, since he knows Lily only has one sister.

Neither Evans listed was her.

Shaking the small details out of his head, he had something more important things to worry about at this present moment.

The Philosopher's Stone.

He was extremely annoyed at his old friend Nicolas Flamel, he didn't want an artefact this rare in his school. But alas his old friend wanted him to hold onto the stone due to they needed to move locations, a dark presence seem to have found where they were staying.

Even though he hates to admit it, he knows who the dark presence was.

His thoughts had been proven when he received word the goblins of Grinngotts that the vault the stone stored in, after the headmaster had gone to collect it, had been broken into by an unknown person.

The person was able to get in and out without a trace, much to the goblins anger and annoyance. The headmaster was glad that he had decided to go and collect the stone earlier that morning.

The stone right now was locked away in Headmaster's Vault, a special vault that can only be opened by the headmaster or mistress of Hogwarts. The only time a deputy's head can open it is if he is away on important business.

However, Albus knew the presence of a dark figure will figure out that he has the stone, being the only one close enough to the Flamel's to be trusted with their secrets, and come here to take it.

So to capture the person, the headmaster had planned to set up a decoy stone in the chamber that can only be entered through the chamber on the third floor. Then get the core professors to set up basic traps that a first year could pass, and finally, he will set the main trap in the final room with the stone.

But there was only going to be one problem to his plan…the students.

He knew that if he told them that the third floor was off bounds, the older years, mainly the Weasley twins, would head there to see why it was off bounds and what it held. But if he didn't tell the students, then many would notice that the floor was off bounds and cause the same effect.

'_Maybe Mrs. Evans as the new Discipline Head would have an idea on keeping them away…'_ he though leaning back on his chair, as Fawkes was chirping melody notes, a calming sound.

The last thing Dumbledore wants is one of his students to get hurt. They are his highest priority in this school, not some artefact or positions, but the safety of his students.

Sitting back up straight, Albus turned back to his paperwork. He should get this complete before everyone arrives.

He hopes this will be a peaceful year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Potter Manor<strong>_

_**10:10 a.m.**_

The last month had been hell for the man, firstly getting over the major hangover he caused himself that night, three bottles of fire whisky are not good on the head or throat, the second on a the view of other certain matters.

James Potter stood in front of the mirror as he made himself look presentable, today was his son's big day.

Today they will be riding the Hogwarts Express to the school he went to and graduated from, to which they will be sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the brave and of the true light wizards.

He already knew that there were going to be reporters waiting at the station for them, so they, as in himself as Lord Potter, his wife, and his two boys, had to look their best. After all, their picture will end up on the front cover of the Daily Prophet.

"James, you almost ready?" Alice asked as she finished grooming her hair and smoothing her robes out.

"Almost," he replied, straighten his robes out. "Can you go and make sure those damn elves have finished packing the boys' trunks, as well as seeing if the two are ready to go?"

His wife nodded her head as she left the room, like how a true pureblood lady should act, leaving the man to continue on with his train of thoughts, looking at the mirror as he attempted to tame the untameable Potter hair.

Many thoughts still lingered on in his mind, though a few remained at the top of the pile.

The first had to do with his son's wand.

Neville had gotten a wand that was thirteen inches, made of cherry wood with a unicorn hair as the core.

The boy's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, wanted him to use his deceased father's wand. It turned out Neville wasn't compatible with it, much to Augusta's disappointment.

His son, on the other hand, had a wand that was also thirteen inches long, made of yew wood with the core being a single strand of a dragon's heartstring. A powerful wand for casting offensive spells, as well as quick casting.

However, Michael processed a second wand.

Yes a wand that was 11 inches long, made of holly wood, and had a phoenix feather core. According to Ollivander, it was the brother wand of the Dark Lord himself, but there was one problem.

The wand didn't accept Michael as its master.

No matter how hard the boy tried to force it to his will, the wand would not bow or obey what the boy wants done.

To keep face to the audience, a small plan was made.

James brought the wand, as the wand maker was all too happy to get rid of it, along with two wand holsters. Ignoring the rule that stated minors who were under the age of seventeen were forbidden from owning two wands.

So as the plan goes, Michael would tell everyone that his wand was the brother of the Dark Lords, making them believe and show that he was indeed the true destroyer of the one that brought darkness over them.

When in fact, he real wand would be hidden in his left sleeve as it was his wand arm, the plan, when he's showing his status as the boy-who-lived he would show the brother wand. When he goes to cast or duel, he would hide the brother wand in the wand holster on his right arm and draw the proper wand from his left holster.

He only hoped that the boy remembered to keep switching between the two wands so he doesn't get caught.

"Hey dad lets go, we don't want to miss the train." Michael called up the stairs to his father, being the Boy-Who-Lived or not, he wasn't going to miss the train for his first year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Alright, get Dippy to send the trunks on ahead." He called back, picking his wand up and putting it into his wand holster.

There was only going to be one other problem, his so called '_squib_' of a son and the fact that Albus didn't notice that his name was on the list…

With a click signalling that his wand was in place, a thought crossed through his mind that maybe Albus did know and was mocking him when he showed him the book. A book which stated there was a Harrison Evans instead of a Harrison Potter.

After all it made sense. He disowned the boy so his precious Michael would become the heir to the Potter House. In doing so, by magic, the boy's name would fall back onto his mother's name.

The problem?

Since he disowned the boy, the only way James could gain control over him and to tell everyone he was his firstborn, is for the boy to publicly announce his true name, a.k.a Harry James Potter, and that he accepts coming back into the family.

Otherwise, there is nothing he could do.

He tried to use the idea of becoming his magical guardian, but it seemed that one by the name of Shamal had been named that guardian, according to the goblins of Gringotts since they are the main record keepers.

Shaking his head, he descended down the stairs.

He would worry about this matter once he met the boy face to face after their first class, one way or another. He will get what he needs done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kings Cross Station<strong>_

_**10:20 a.m.**_

Harry just couldn't believe how fast it went from standing in King's Cross on Platform 9¾ to sitting on the Hogwarts Express, which is now making its way down the tracks through the countryside.

As he sat in the compartment, Vita opposite him with Zafira still in his wolf form lying on the floor besides him, he remembering what happened that morning.

Arriving at the King's Cross station wasn't unusually for a lot of people, but today however, was an exception, as people were staring oddly as the families that were pushing trolleys carrying old fashion trunks, caged owls, cats, and toads, along with all other kinds of items that you would never normally see a person have in this day and age.

But however these families just ignored them as the continued on the way down the path.

"So this is the entrance to the magical world?" The young girl's voice asked as they reached the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10.

The hidden platform of 9¾ was hidden behind this wall, or as they were told by Professor Flitwick in Diagon Alley, and again by the runes professor when she stopped by a month ago with the magical wheelchair for Harry.

The wheelchair looked just like the one he would always use, only this time it wasn't run by electricity.

As explained to them by the Runes Professor, he had to tap his wand against the rune that was on the left armrest, pouring some magic to activate or deactivate it, the rune being keyed to only his magic.

Once activated, the chair would hover about a foot or two off the ground, allowing him to float up or down the staircases with ease. So he wouldn't have to worry about the many staircases that Hogwarts processed.

"It would appear so." Harry murmured as he looked at the wall, before turning his gaze to Zafira, who was drawing a lot of attention to them. "Zafira, can you…"

_[Understood.]_ The wolf replied back through his thoughts, as he jogged forward that turned into a run.

The rest of the small group watched as the moment the wolf reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, he had vanished.

_[Zafira, Are you all right?]_ Harry asked as he couldn't see the guardian anywhere in sight.

_[I'm fine.]_ Was the reply, _[Just walk between the two barriers and you end up on the Platform.]_ she informed them as Harry nodded her head now understand.

He sent Vita with Shamal through first, as they pushed the trolley with their belongings.

"You ready?"

Looking up, he saw Signum take the handles to his wheelchair, the boy gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Here we go," she replied as she pushed the chair, in a bit of a run, at the wall.

The boy feared he was going to smash right into that barrier, even though he had seen the others pass before him, the barrier was coming nearer and nearer, he closed her eyes ready for the crash.

It didn't come, he felt his wheelchair coming to a stop as he opened his eyes and gasped.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people.

A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, Platform 9¾.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Even though arriving less than an hour before the train was to set from the station, the platform was still partly packed.

They could see some eyes darting to them, mainly towards Zafira as there were mutters that '_he was the boy who refused to give the Boy-Who-Lived that wolf_'.

"Come on, let's go and find a seat," Shamal spoke softly walked on towards the train, though certain eyes were following them the entire way.

It was a good thing that they had gotten there early, with many of the students still standing out on the platform with their families. The small group was able to find an empty compartment about halfway along the train.

Shamal made sure they were both prepared for the train ride, while Signum stored their trunks in the overhead compartment with the cage that contained the snowy white owl that was brought at Diagon Alley.

It had been amusing listing to Vita trying to give the owl a name.

Many of those names involved Snowy, White, Ice, or Frozen. They swore she even tried the name Mrs. Snuffles. The choice in the end came after dinner when the girl was looking through the text books with her master.

She was reading some paragraphs out loud from A History of Magic. One of the witch's names was Hedwig. To which the owl hooted in response, it took Vita by surprise, repeating the name a few times before understanding it was the name the owl wished to be called.

Once the two made sure they were set and prepared, with Zafira being the one to keep guard, the two elder female guardians vanished from the compartment they were standing in, with the use of the portkey that had been supplied to them.

A few minutes of silence passed, a whistle was heard, indicating that the train would be leaving the station soon.

Resting back in the seat he closed his eyes for a small nap, only to blink as there were cheers and loud talk coming from outside his window.

Looking at his watch, it read 10:50 am, ten minutes before the train would be leaving the station and make its way down the track. Wondering what could be creating this kind of noise, he looked out the window along with Vita.

It seemed now was the moment for James and Alice Potter to make their grand entrance onto the platform, leading Michael and Neville in front of them as the posed for the cameras, as well as answering interview questions.

The Weasley family seemed to be with them, all of this was gaining Michael the attention of their peers, which were causing the cheering and the whispering of '_There he is, the Boy-Who-Lived_' and all that.

Well almost all the Weasley's. The father of the group just shook his head at the sight, while the eldest son present wearing glasses, rolled his eyes and moved off to the train after saying goodbye to his father.

"I don't know why," the boy spoke, catching the attention of the two guardians. "But something tells me that were going to be getting a lot of problems from those three this year."

The two didn't reply as the sound of the train whistle went off, causing those outside to say their final goodbyes to their parents and hurry onto the train before it started moving out of the station.

Unknown to those seated in that compartment as they stopped looking out of the window, James had grabbed his son by the arm to stop him as his whispered something into his ear.

"Listen to me Michael. Don't seek the boy with the wolf." The man whispered into his son's ear, he held his hand up to stop the boy before he could argue. "Trust me, when I'm through with him, he will be practically handing you the wolf by the end of the year."

A cocky smirk grew on the boy's mouth as he nodded his head. "Very well father, I swear from this train ride to the end of the sorting, I will not seek them out."

James smiled proudly and sent his son onto the train.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts<strong>_

_**11:45 a.m.**_

If anyone was to set foot in the dungeons of Hogwarts, you would instantly feel the coldness as if you were walking into a freezer. It was one place that many would try to avoid, unless that is if you are in Slytherin House, as there dorms are in the dungeon, or for potions.

For one, this temperature was perfect for his potions. The coldness would keep the potions calm and safe. Of cause many still complained, the coldness being one, while the other was that the fumes were dangerous.

Unknown to everyone, bar the Potion Professor and the headmaster, there was runes on the roof of the potions classroom, which sucks the fumes into the roof after class and exhales it outside the castle.

Though the potions professor didn't care, to him, every student in this castle bar his Slytherin were dunderheads and did not understand the true art of potion making like he did.

Professor Severus Snape, one of the few true living Potion Masters, professor and head of Slytherin house since 1982, and the one person who everyone, bar Slytherin, hated because of his bias towards the snakes.

His hair greased from the fumes of the many potions he had created in the past, was right now nearing the ending of brewing yet another potion which he would present for his N.E.W.T level class. That consisted of six Slytherin, three Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff.

But in truth he was not in a good mood at the moment, first was the fact that the Potter hell-spawn would be starting at Hogwarts this year. He had already made a good note on how he would humiliate the brat, who would no doubt be arrogant like his father.

He will also make sure to add the Longbottom spawn and yet another Weasley child onto the list.

Though the Weasley boy, from what he noted, seemed to believe that he deserves anything on a silver platter, if he doesn't get it then he would act like his mother and shout. Causing more than enough fights, which he would blame the other person started.

The second thing that completely boiled his blood more than anything was the fact that James Bloody Potter, had decided to leave the Auror Force and teach here at Hogwarts, for the next SEVEN years.

Albus has asked him to act civil with the man, but Snape's reply was a simple '_HA_'. Believing the old man was trying to mock him or something along those lines. Act civil with Potter, the one who took everything away from him.

The one who made him look like an idiot, the one who humiliated him in front of others, the one who would steal his work and then pass it off as his own, and most importantly…

The one thought that would always make him growl…he was the one who stole the heart of his precious Lily Evans.

With the chiming of the clock, the man sighed and cast a stasis charm around the potion to preserve it until he got back.

Like every year for the start of term staff meeting, Severus Snape was late. He didn't really mind of course, it suited his style. "Severus." Dumbledore greeted him with the usual smile as the Potions Master entered.

Snape took the available seat between Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. However, from being late, the man didn't notice those sitting on the spare chairs.

"Now that we are all here," Albus began, with a clap of his hands. "We may begin."

Snape leaned back slightly and watched his cup fill was his usual straight black coffee, just the way he liked it. To his right Minerva gave a sniff of disdain. She didn't approve of his high caffeine intake, with a cough Dumbledore interrupted Minerva's glare.

"Now, who would like to begin the meeting?" he asked as Professor Flitwick flicked a hand in the air to catch their attention and set down his own frothy vanilla coffee.

"I have received a few complaints from members of my house, about favouritism."

Pretty much the entire staff turned their attention towards Snape, though quickly averting their eyes under his mocking look. The headmaster and a few others retained their eye contact.

"I have had that brought to my attention recently." He spoke looking at the man. "What do you have to say Severus?" he asked, wanting to hear both sides.

Snape snorted and leaned forward, putting his cup back on the table.

"It should be plain to you all by now, that the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's have expressed no interesting my class. I doubt it would make up much if they did, for they seem to lack talent all round. As for the Gryffindors, well they don't exactly excel. It is hardly as though I am to blame. I find it building to give points only to the deserving."

There was silence before a scoff was heard. "Don't you mean, you trying to sabotage their chances of enjoying potions, Snivellus?"

That nickname, that god dam nickname. Looking over to the side, to see the arrogant smirking fact of James Potter, the potion master felt his teeth grinding, about to snap or give his comeback when someone cut in.

"Ah yes, now would be a good time to introduce are new staff members." The headmaster spoke quickly, defusing an argument before it could begin.

At this the staff looked around the room.

The two recognizable faces were that of James Potter, who wore his trademark smirk, and Quirinus Quirrell, who seemed to be shaking from head to toe. They believed he must still be spooked from the vampire attack, during his training for the position.

The two faces that weren't recognizable were the blonde hair and the pink hair women.

"Quirinus has return to Hogwarts after being away for the year, he will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts instead of Muggle Studies." Dumbledore explained, noticing Snape gave a small sigh of relief. No doubt glad that it wasn't Potter who got the job he wanted.

"Next we have James…" the headmaster sighed at hearing a small cough, "…Lord Potter, who will be teaching Transfiguration from first to O.W.L's." as the staff gave a small clap.

"You cannot be serious Albus." Severus butted in rising to his feet, ever since he was told at the end of year staff meeting that James was joining he would always try to voice his complaint, now he was going to let his voice be heard.

Albus sighed, knowing this was going to happen.

"Now Severus…"

"No Albus," James interrupted, rising to his own feet. "Let's hear what the dungeon bat had got to say?"

Staff members on both sides began to move back as wands were drawn by both professors, one wearing a cocky smirk, the other growling with narrow eyes.

Signum and Shamal had to blink as they looked around at the entire staff as they didn't nothing. _[They're supposed to be professors, yet they act like children.]_ The lady of the lake thought, to which her companion nodded slightly.

_[If this is how they act, I would hate to think how they influence their students.]_ The knight of fire replied, as the two standing men were about to cast a spell each when the headmaster interrupted.

A bang echoed through the lounge, causing many to jolt in their seat. The headmaster held his wand in the air as he looked at both sides. He wasn't smiling at all to the surprise of the staff that knew him well enough.

"Both of you will retake your seats this second," he spoke firm, but a hint of strength behind it. "It is almost half past noon and the students will be arriving here with the feast being at seven. So whatever issues you have with one another, you are to get it out of your system before they arrive."

Both men flinched back as they retook their seats, if there was one thing that everyone knew, was the fact that they headmaster might be nearing a hundred and ten but he is still very powerful.

"I already know for a fact that we are going to have problems this year, one with the item being asked to be hidden." The headmaster spoke, as only certain professors know what the item is. "However, as professors I will ask both of you to act your age!"

Neither man said anything, not trusting the voices to do so. All they did was nod their heads in reply that they understood, even though they didn't want to.

_[Shamal did you feel that?]_ Signum asked, as she watched the headmaster put the wand away into his robes.

_[Yeah.]_ She was able to reply back, before the headmaster signalled in the direction.

Coughing slightly to gain everyone's attention, he signalled in the direction of the two knights. "Now I would like to introduce are new Muggle Studies professor and are brand new Discipline Head."

"Discipline Head, Albus?" Sprout asked confused.

"Yes, the Discipline Head will be in charge of detentions." He explained simply, to which he was greeted with the sight of some relief looking faces. One thing that was always complained about was the fact that they never had time to mark work because of watching detentions.

"So allow me to introduce Shamal Evans, as our Muggle Studies professor." He introduced, signalling to the blonde haired woman, "And Signum Evans, are new Discipline Head." He continued as the office was silent.

"Evans?"

That was the single question asked, after all Evans wasn't a wizarding surname and only one Evans had ever set foot into this school.

The girl was Lillian Evans.

Of course, James knew that his disowned son would be using the Evans surname, but his caretakers also had the same name? Lily only had one sister and neither of these two were Petunia. Lily also never once mention having magical cousins…so how?

Unknown to the man, Severus was having the same thoughts.

For the years he was close with her, until the incident in their fifth year, she had never once mentioned having any magical cousins. So he was wondering on who these two imposters were?

"Now then," Albus said, clapping his hands to bring everyone's attention back to him. "I would like to go other the class schedules once last time."

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since they had started off down the track, an hour had passed and all they had become annoyed with people peeping through the window to see the blue wolf that Vita pulled the blind down.<p>

By now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Vita was busy lying back on the seat opposite him, playing with the white bunny teddy that she always held close to her. There was no way she was going to leave this at home, for nearly an entire year.

Zafira was lying down on the floor, sleeping lightly but would be easily woken when needed.

Finally, Harry on the other hand, had pulled out his drawing pad and had gone back to his drawings. Near the front where his main four designs of his guardians, wearing the barrier jackets that he had designed for them.

In the next few pages, with Harry flicking through them, held pictures of different places that they had visited, along with different kinds of drawings that had members of his family in it, and some markings that appeared in his dreams.

He was slightly thinking about how he had told Doctor Astra about how he had been accepted to a boarding school in Scotland, it took a bit, but they were able to convince the man that he would be fine and the school nurse would continue his check-ups.

However, he did inform them a while ago that his fellow doctor in Japan, Doctor Ishida, would like to meet him about his condition during his Christmas break.

Since they had plan this a few months before discovering about Hogwarts, they had a place set up for them Uminari City for the holidays in which Harry would meet the doctor. Having informed the headmaster of this, he agreed to let them slip away a few days earlier with portkey.

Around another half an hour had passed by when there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"Oh, no thank you," Harry replied back gently, as Vita had reached up into the trunks and pulled out two lunchboxes. "We packed are own lunch."

"I understand, however if you change your mind I shall be moving down in that direction." She replied back, giving them both a smile before closing the compartment door behind her.

Being left alone again, Vita had pulled out a third lunchbox to which was placed in front of Zafira. Before opening her own and digging in, after all it was her masters cooking, one thing that she did love more than anything.

Harry just shook his head in amusement as she dug in, going back to his own meal.

There was another knock at the compartment door as a round-faced boy, if Harry remembered correctly, called Neville Longbottom, the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, came in.

The boy couldn't help by tense a little, wondering what this one wanted.

"Sorry," he said to the two "But have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he sigh "I've lost him, he keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry in a reassuring voice.

"Yes," said the boy miserably "Well, if you see him…" and left without even finishing.

Neither had noticed the shifty eyes he was making, looking around the compartment when he was there.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Vita replied as she put their lunchboxes away in their trunks, giving Hedwig a small pet, before sitting back down looking over her wand. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could."

She had just started twirling her wand around her fingers when the compartment door slid open yet again, without even knocking. Neville was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Harry replied calmly before Vita could say a word, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in Vita's hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." The girl said, though it did sound slightly more demanding than an asking way. As she sat down in the seat next to Harry.

This annoyed Vita even more, but once again Harry cut her off before she said something she would regret. "I sorry to sound rude, but you can't just barge in here, then demand to see magic." He told her.

"Then obviously you can't do magic that well," she replied in a tone that tried to make her sound right. "I've tried a good handful of simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard…I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. Holy…what kind of wolf is this!?" she asked finally taking note of Zafira, causing her to reach out and stroke him, "Where did you…"

"Okay, that is enough!" Vita stated, grabbing the girl's arm before she could touch Zafira's fur. "First of all, don't you know it's not only rude to touch someone else familiar, also the fact you also barged right in here without knocking or even introducing yourself."

The girl blinked at what she was being told, but didn't have time to reply as the little redhead went on.

"Furthermore, if you had read first year book to heart, tell me what the warning page says."

"Warning page?" she asked blinking slightly.

Vita nodded her head. "Yes, that page you see the moment you open the front cover of your book." She replied, pulling out her charms book and opening the cover to show a warning page. "One which informs all students about using spells in a Muggle area, a warning that could have caused problems for you and your parents."

She looked slightly gobsmacked at what the redhead just said to her, she looked like she wanted to argue back. But thinking about it, the bushy-haired one couldn't help but note that what the girl said was true, plus she never did read the warning page, she was so excited to learn of this new world that she skipped it.

Without another work she left, taking the boy with her, interrupting his eyes looking around the compartment.

Harry sighed softly as he looked over at the youngest knight and asked "Did you have to do that?"

Vita didn't reply as she leaned back in her chair, the boy sighed slightly as he stroked the wolf's head. He knew Vita had a good heart, but the only one she would ever open up to, apart from the guardians, would be Harry himself.

But he couldn't blame the girl, after all she has been locked in a tome for so long that she never really got to hang around younger children.

Seeing as she didn't want to talk in this area, he dropped it and pulled a letter out. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was about four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Do you mind if I can get Hedwig to send a letter for me?" he asked, Hedwig hooting that she would, mainly to get out of the cage she was in.

"Well if she doesn't mind." Vita replied, opening the cage door and allowed the owl to hop out, stretching her wings.

She then glided over and landed on Harry's knee, holding her foot out to try the letter onto. Attaching the letter to her foot, the owl was ready to go.

"Can you please deliver this to Hayate Yagami, Uminari City in Japan?" He told the bird, which bobbed its head before taking flight out of the window that Vita opened up, then closed once she flew through.

The guardians were introduced to this friendship between Harry and Hayate, when the girl called for the monthly talk. To say she was surprised when Vita was the one who answered the phone.

When passed to him, Harry explained that he know had caretakers who connection to the family by his mother's side. This led him to introduce them and send a picture by email of the five, six now including Hedwig.

He had to laugh at her written response about them, especially at the side of the oversized blue wolf.

Harry hasn't told Hayate that they would be visiting in the Christmas holidays, mainly because he want to surprise her when they would meet face to face, after his first medical check-up with Doctor Ishida.

Sitting back down, the redhead looked over at her master.

"Hey Harry,"

"Yes Vita?"

"How long do you think it would take Hedwig to deliver the letter?" she asked, as she knew that it would take more than a good couple of days to nearly a week, before the owl would reach Japan from their location.

In respond to her question, Harry pulled out the guidebook they were given. He turned the pages until he landed on one that talked about the wizarding world messenger owls.

"According to this, Hedwig will be traveling through something called the '_Magical Owl System_'." He replied, reading what was written.

"Magical Owl System?"

"Yeah…" he replied looking closer at the book "Apparently, wizarding owls who need to travel to another part of the world would take this system. To enter it, the owls fly through a stone access point before disappearing."

"Then what?" a curious Vita asked, sitting up as she listened.

"In the system, all owls are directed in groups to the country's owl portal. However, if a family has paid for the curse check system, then any letters you send out or receive would be checked before continuing on."

"Curse Check System?"

"It basically just checks to make sure that there are no harmful curses on the letters. It can be paid by ten galleons a month, or sixty-five galleons for an entire year…" Harry said, before thinking "Remind me when we next visit Diagon Alley to subscribe for the system for are letters."

The girl nodded her head.

"From there, the group owls move to a routine quarantine zone, just to make sure that they are not carrying anything that would disrupt the nature balance in the country they are going to, before finally being allowed to go through the country's portal."

"How long should all that take?"

Closing his eyes, Harry calculated.

"It takes six hours overall though the system, so it will be ten o'clock our time when she comes out the portal into Japan, which the time there would be tomorrow six o'clock in the morning."

"Wow, that's so much more explainable for student's parents that don't live in the country," Vita had muttered, before a thought crossed her head "What if an owl is tried while crossing through the system?"

Looking through the book, Harry found his answer "According to this, there are rest stops in the system, where an owl can rest for a maximum timeline of an hour before carrying on."

As he closed and put the book down, the compartment door slid open yet again.

Only this time it wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived '_brother_' or the bushy haired girl this time. This time three entered, both Evans recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest and annoyance than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said, his voice sounding dark. "They're saying all down the train that the boy who owns the big blue wolf was in this compartment."

"Yes, and?" Harry asked them. He was looking at the other boys that were standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy as if he was trying to show off, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy, but can I ask why you are here?" the boy asked.

The pale boy turned back to Harry, from looking at Vita, and sneered. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, mudblood." He spat, glaring. "So I'm going to say this nice and simply, you are going to hand over that wolf to a pureblood where it should belong."

"I'm sorry, but Zafira is bound to me. So I think I'll keep him." he said coolly, causing Vita's lips to twitch up slightly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, mudblood," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit polite you'll go the same way as all other mudbloods did in the first wizarding war."

The boy sneered more, when the boy in the chair before him didn't show a drop of reaction to his threat.

"Very well, you said what you needed." Harry replied. "Please leave."

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? Not until we teach a mudblood and his filthy sister a lesson." The boy spat before looking at one of the boys. "Goyle, teach him one of those lessons."

Goyle nodded his head dumbly, as he went and reached toward the boy to grab him.

Only to scream in surprise when the wolf rammed into him, sending the ape size boy back into the other one and knocked them boy out of the compartment. Malfoy looked panic as he watched the wolf growling and walking closer.

"M-m-my father will hear about this!" he shouted, though it sounded more like a squeak as he ran for it from the compartment. A dark patch forming on his trousers, as the apes dumbly followed after him.

"What has been going on?" the bushy haired girl from before demanded to know, as she stood in the doorway.

"Can we help you with something?" Vita asked, as she was about to close the door before the girl appeared.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there." She said, trying to act like one of those prefects from before in the corridor. "You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Would you mind leaving already?" Vita asked, trying not to snap at the girl again.

"All right. I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got food around your mouth, by the way, did you know?"

Vita growled at her as she left, slamming the door shut.

Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down, so he and Vita pulled on their long black robes.

After all it was the first night, they as long as you have the robes on that should be fine.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. Outside the window it was dark, but clear skies showing the stars above. The speaker told everyone to leave the trunks and pets, as they would be taken up separately.

Harry stroked Zafria's head and told him he would see him soon, the wolf nodded his head, saying he would keep an eye on their stuff as well as Hedwig's empty cage.

People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air, even with their uniforms on with the robes over the top, it was still cold out.

Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" the big hairy face, of what could be guessed as a giant, beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The students slipped and stumbled, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud. "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry had to thank the person who charmed his chair, as he simply hovered onto one of the boats with Vita joining him, they were soon followed by a boy named Dean Thomas, and a girl named Su Li.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then—FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, one that told the students that she was not someone that you wanted to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid informed her.

The witch nodded her head. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide and allowed them into the entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor.

Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right the rest of the school must already be here. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a couple of students. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall "Please wait quietly." With those final words, she left the group alone in the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked quietly, as Vita shrugged her shoulders.

Taking a breath he calmed himself, there was no point in panicking over something like this. Though looking around from his wheelchair, he saw that everyone else looked terrified, which was understandable as this sorting will tell you where you have to go for the next seven years.

No one was talking much except the bushy hair girl from the train, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

The Boy-Who-Lived and his friends were telling others that they would have to prove themselves with a test, but then again what kind of test? Since they haven't, supposedly, learned any magic yet.

Out of nowhere, several people behind them screamed. Turning his wheelchair around, he gasped alongside everyone else around him.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance…"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost…I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years, but nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" he asked to which a few nodded the heads mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar informed them. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," a sharp voice spoke up behind them. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Thanking Vita as she moved his chair into line behind a boy with sandy hair, they were lead out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard swore he heard someone whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently holding what looked like a four-legged stool. But the hall was silenced as a new twist happened at this feast, the headmaster himself rose to his feet.

"I know this might seem different from other years, however, I would like to get this important announcement out of the way before with start the sorting."

The students, seated at their tables, started whispering between one another wondering what it was. The first years just looked around confused.

"As many of you have noticed, we have some new staff joining us this year." He stated, looking across the Head Table.

This caused the whispers to pick up, many people had noticed the new staff members sitting at the head table, the most looks going to either the pink-haired women, who those remembered from Diagon Alley, or the blonde haired woman sat next to her, which drew most of the males gaze.

"As I'm sure some of you remember, I would like to welcome back Professor Quirinus Quirrell. Only he will not be teaching Muggle Studies, he will instead be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts."

The students in the hall clapped respectfully for the professor, who waved his hand shaking.

"Due to her busy schedule, Professor McGonagall will now only be teaching N.E.W.T Transfiguration," He started catching the interest of many, the old man really didn't want to mention this next bit. "She will also be dropping her position as Head of Gryffindor, to focus solely on teaching and being the Deputy-Head."

This caused many to fall silent, who was the new head of the house of lions?

"Teaching Transfiguration for the first years to fifth year O.W.L's, as well as the new Head of Gryffindor House, will be Professor James Potter." He announced.

Once again the students clapped, Slytherin being bare and small while the biggest pack of cheer came from the Gryffindor table as the Boy-Who-Lived father and ex-aruor was going to be teaching them and their new head.

James Potter rose to his feet, smiling and waving at all of them. Snape was growling, still stating that Potter shouldn't be here.

Ablus looked at the two from the corner of his eyes and sighed lightly, there were going to be big problems between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Next," once the students calmed down. "I would like to introduce our new Muggle Studies professor, Professor Shamal Evans." He announced, as Shamal rose to her feet, bowing her head slightly.

The students clapped, though it was mainly from the male students, as Shamal now looked like the youngest professor out of all of them. If only they knew the truth.

"As of this year Mr. Filch, the original caretaker of Hogwarts has resigned," he was cut off by the thunderous applause from all of the elder students, Filch was really hated by them. They quieten down when the headmaster fired a spark into the air. "From this point forward, the house elves of Hogwarts will be handling the caretaking of the castle and to make sure that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Which leads me to introduce the final member of our staff," he said as Signum raised from her seat to her feet. "Madam Signum Evans, the new Discipline and Detention Head of Hogwarts. So for all those who are sent to detention, you will be sent directly to her and her ward classroom on the fifth floor."

Harry didn't know if it was what Dumbledore said or the look on Signum's face that caused many to shrink down into their benches – probably a mixture of the two.

"There will be a few more announcements, but they shall be saved for later." Albus finished nodding his head slightly. "Now let up begin the sorting."

With the announcements finished, Professor McGonagall placed the stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

He noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Vita could hear the redhead next to Potter mutter. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she told them. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaw stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see a pair of redhead twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot…well not all but most of them.

"Corner, Michael" and "Cornfoot, Stephen" were both made Ravenclaw students.

"Crabbe, Vincent." Became the first Gryffindor male, though Harry did have to look around in confusion to why that was a whispers between them and Slytherin table?

The sorting continued and the house of the snakes gain "Davis, Tracey." Finally, there was an "Entwhistle, Kevin" who was also put into Ravenclaw.

"Evans, Harrison."

Harry blinked as his name was called '_Guess it's my turn._' he thought to himself, wheeling his chair forward.

This of course, caused many of the students to start whispering around the hall. Many noted that he must be a Muggle-born while the more magical students were wondering why the person was sitting in a chair and wasn't walking.

Thanks to the runes on the chair, he hovered up onto the small platform. Taking a slight breath as the hat covered his head.

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of students whispering between them, before he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited quietly.

'_Hmm,_' said a small voice in his ear '_Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of wisdom, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, ah my goodness, yes…and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?_'

'_Um…Mr. Hat?_' Harry thought, wondering if it would reply.

'_Yes young one, I can see and hear your thoughts._' It told him. '_But do not threat as I will not reveal any of your secrets, for that is how I was made. So for everything I see and hear, will stay between you and me._'

The boy let out a sigh of relief at that. '_So, which house am I going to?_'

'_Hmm, it is difficult Mr. Evans, or is it Mr. Potter?_'

'_Evans!_' Harry thought back quickly. '_My name is Harrison Evans. After all, my father did get rid of me._'

'_Of course Mr. Evans,_' the hat replied. '_Hmm, well Slytherin is out. You would never betray or use to your advantage a secret given to you, nor would you stab anyone in the back._' It mused, as it continued to look through his memories. '_Yes, because of them, you don't like confrontations or showing off, so I guess that means Gryffindor is also out of the picture._' It continued before chuckling '_Which means you shouldn't have to worry about the rivalry between the lions and snakes._'

'_That's good._' Harry thought back relieved, having known if he had been a lion, he would have been the main targets of the snakes for being compelled to a chair '_So either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?_'

'_Yes._' The hat replied. '_I would say Ravenclaw young one, you value the knowledge you could gain from it, plus you find inspiration for your drawings from the books you read._' It told him. '_However…_'

'_However?_'

The hat was silent before it replied. '_In you procession is a book, one that could give you not only the knowledge, but also the power of a thousand worlds. But you refuse it, many would kill to process this book, but you…why is this so? How can you refuse the gift you have been given?_'

Harry smiled sadly as he shook his head. '_The book is a true gift, but yet I mustn't use its purpose._'

'_But why?_' the hat asked again, as if it wish to know why an eleven year old boy would refuse a chance to process such power and wisdom.

'_As I once told Signum, they would have to collect those pages by inconveniencing many people. That's not right. It wouldn't be good to burden other people with for my own selfishness._' He thought back softly.

The hat fell silent again. '_Mr. Evans, a student once told me: "There's no such thing as good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it." What do you think of this meaning?_'

'_They were wrong, as I see those with 'only power' can and will become corrupt by it, 'those too weak to seek it' are those who aren't tempted by fate to take the easy way out and will would work to prove who they are._' This was the boy's reply, thinking he explained what he wanted to say correctly.

But then again he is only eleven, you can't really expect him to think like a philosopher or something.

The entire hall blinked as the hat started laughing. This was not a common sight. Six minutes had passed since the hat was placed on the boy's head, many were wondering what they were talking about.

'_Like you._' The hat mused. '_Given the chance to take the easy way, be given the knowledge and power to outclass anyone, but reject it._' It continued. '_You have a gentle and pure heart Harrison, you would rather prove yourself in what you do instead of what people say, plus your loyalty that has never faltered to your Wolkenritter, but also this Gil and the two twin helpers…_'

Harry just waited quietly for the hat to make its choice.

'_Never let your heart falter from who you are. Young Master of the Night Sky._' It whispered into his ear, before shouting out loud to the entire hall after more than eight minutes of waiting. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The entire hall was silent before the bumblebee table cheered at the first male Hufflepuff they received. Harry took off the hat, handing it over to Professor McGonagall, as a black and gold crest with a badger appeared on his robes.

From the corner noticed Headmaster Dumbledore gave him an encouraging smile, along with both Shamal and Signum from their spots, give him a smile and a nod respectably. Moving off the platform, he wheeled himself towards the table, where a gap in the benches vanished so he could move in.

"Evans, Vita." McGonagall called, as the girl that looked like a ten year old walked forward. Taking a seat on the stool they waited for it to makes its decision.

It was only then that Harry realized that his guardians had heard everything between him and the hat as the link between them was open, he figure it out as he listened to both the hat and Vita argue at the fact the hat wanted to put her in Gryffindor while Vita stated she wasn't going to be placed in a house away from her master.

It seemed Vita won out in the end as the hat called out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table cheered again, as she gave the hat to McGonagall and made her way over to sit beside her master.

"Took you quite a bit." Harry whispered to her.

"It wanted to put me in a different house," she muttered. "Saying I was too hot-headed for the house of the badgers."

Harry wisely stayed quiet, instead of answering what she said.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Now that he was watching the hat, Harry notice that it would shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

Let's take "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy who Harry was behind in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The boy blinked as the bushy haired girl from the train almost ran to the stool, jammed the hat eagerly on her head. He felt a little bad thinking this, but that girl had to calm down a bit.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, which seemed to extract a groan from the redhead in the first years.

When Neville Longbottom-Potter, the twin brother of the Boy-Who-Lived through the marriage of his mother with Lord Potter, was called, he walked slightly arrogant over on his way to the stool. Student around the hall whispering about the 'brother' to Boy-Who-Lived.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville; seemingly the two seemed to be arguing, when it finally shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall gasps more so then when Crabbe and Goyle were placed into Gryffindor. The boy wearily stood and walked over to the silent table of snakes, after handing the hat back to McGonagall who place it on the head of "MacDougal, Morag."

Vita noted out of the corner of her eye, how her masters former father was giving Neville a look of disbelief, while the greasy haired one was looking at the boy with anger in his eyes, as if this was some kind of joke.

The list continued as Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once. The hat had placed itself onto his head when it screamed, just like with Longbottom, the two seemed to be arguing.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire hall was silent, before one voice spoke up.

"WHAT! THIS HAS TO BE RIGGED! I DEMAND A RESORTING." Malfoy screamed as he ripped the hat off his head while bouncing off the stool as though it had burnt his rear.

The greasy haired one seemed to agree with this, as it was now Potter's turn to look angry at having this boy in his house.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that is impossible." The headmaster spoke from his chair, trying to act calm over the matter knowing he was going to have a big headache from the end of it. "Once the sorting hat has made its decision, it will not change its mind."

"I DEMAND A RESORTING!" Malfoy screamed again, in pure anger as his robes were tainted in the redness of the lions. "WHEN MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS…"

"Enough!" Albus spoke sharply, which caused the boy to instantly fall silent "Please take your seat at the Gryffindor table, Mr. Malfoy." The headmaster spoke again calmly, but with a hint of power behind it.

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking scowling angry as the three sat a distance from the others at the table.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" to Gryffindor, "Nott" and "Parkinson" to Slytherin, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" to Ravenclaw and "Patil" to Gryffindor, "Perks, Sally Anne" to Gryffindor, and then…

"Potter, Michael!"

As the boy stepped forward proudly, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter, did she say?"_

"_The Michael Potter?"_

"_Wow! The Boy-Who-Lived himself in person!"_

These kind of whispers echoed around the entire hall, many were trying to get a good look at the boy as he took his seat on the stool as the hat was placed over his head.

Surprisingly, the entire hall had fallen silent. Everyone wanted to know why the Boy-Who-Lived would be sorted, no doubt that his father had set it up with the Daily Prophet to spread the news of his house in the paper.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Within that second, the table of the lions and the table of the snake had erupted in shouts, protests of anger and threats from the entire sorting. It didn't help matters that both James Potter and Severus Snape were on their feet shouting as well.

One demanding a resort, while the other demanding that he didn't want the Potter hell-spawn in his house, which was added by the Boy-Who-Lived himself shouting for a resorting, throwing the hat to the ground.

"What is this, a circus?" Vita asked in annoyance, though only Harry heard her, at the sight of two houses shouting about one person's sorting.

It wasn't until wands were starting to be pulled, causing the remaining first years to dive to the ground in panic, which something happened.

Albus Dumbledore would always wonder why the table of the lions and the table of the snakes were right beside one another in the centre. While the table of the badgers and the ravens were on the end on either side.

The old wizard pulled his own wand out of his robes, going to cast a spell to stop all of this madness, when another voice cut in.

"Laevatein!"

_**[Ja, Sturmwinde!]**_

The students between the two tables screamed and jumped back in fear, a wall of fire shot straight down between them.

Once it cleared, everyone looked to the Head Table to see Signum standing before it, holding the goblin-like sword. They had to blink at the flames that were encaging the blade.

"Sit down now." She said gently, but firm. When no one went to move she spoke again, speaking gently but with power in her voice. "Those who do not sit down in the next five seconds with their wands put again, will sit the next month in detention with me."

She only reached two in her count to five, before all the students from the two tables were seated again. Most looking afraid at her, while others wanted to know how she did that with her sword.

"Thank you, Madam Evans." Albus spoke up, sighing in relief gently, as he looked between both men who took their seat, knowing that this wouldn't be the end of the argument. "Now, Mr. Potter, like I told Mr. Malfoy, once the sorting hat has made its decision, it will not change its mind. So please take your seat at the Slytherin table."

Michael just acted like Malfoy did. Sitting down angrily at the Slytherin table, next to Neville, like it was the worst of all. With the small madness brought to an end, the sorting continued on as the hat was picked up off the floor, by now there were only four people left to be sorted.

"Thomas, Dean," a black boy even taller than Ron, joined the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. The loud mouth boy had become pale green as the head was lowered onto his head.

A second later the hat had shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

From the looks of it, the redheads at the Gryffindor table wanted to scream and shout, stating that a Weasley is never sorted anyway but Gryffindor.

But they remained silent as Signum was standing opposite Professor McGonagall on the sorting stand, with her blade held firmly besides her.

Finally, but not least, "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin, allowing him to make his way over to the table of green and silver. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

With the sorting done, Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his eyes twinkling and his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he officially spoke. One could once again feel the power in his voice showing that he was the head of this school. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"What do you think? Mad or just wanted to release the tension?" Harry asked Vita, though it would seemed the girl was distracted by what was in front of her.

Looking forward, the boy had to blink.

The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Without much as a word, everyone began to eat. Of course being first years, everyone at their table introduced themselves.

This was the list that Harry had created in his head:

Hannah Abbott, a Half-Blood who had a pureblood for a mother, who was a healer in this world, and a Muggle father, who was a layer in the Muggle world.

Susan Bones, she was in truth a Half-Blood but was labelled three quarters pure, a pureblood father and a half-blood mother from a well-known wizarding line, still made her a pureblood. She lived with her aunt, who by the sound of it was the head of the wizarding police force.

Megan Jones was the same a Susan, a half-Blood but because of her parents is labelled as three quarters making her a pureblood.

Wayne Hopkins and Olivier Rivers were both Half-Bloods, though Wayne's were a half-blood father and a Muggle-born mother, while Olivier had a Muggle-born father and a Muggle mother.

Ernest Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, and Leanne Fawley, were the true Pureblood of the Hufflepuff group this year.

Though Leanne was rather quite about it, while Ernest stated along the lines of 'my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure', and Zacharias was going on about being a decedent from the heir of Hufflepuff.

The final member of the Hufflepuff first years was a Justine Finch-Fletchley, a Muggle-born and the first wizard of his family.

Surprisingly, he mentioned that before even knowing about Hogwarts, he had been signed up to Eton College. A prestigious all-boys Muggle public school located near Windsor in Berkshire, England, it is well known for having many famous alumni, including eighteen former Prime Ministers of Britain and several members of the British Royal Family.

Of course Justin had to blink when Harry mentioned his name.

"Evans…" he muttered, when something finally clicked in his mind. "Harrison Evans, I remember that name now. My father was on the board at Eton College, he mention that your name was on top of the list but you declined."

Harry laughed slightly nodding his head. "Yeah, I was originally set to go to Eton College, but as you can see, I took the same choice that you did."

Justine nodded his head, while he wanted to go to such a famous college, the fact he could come to a school and learn magic was a far bigger temptation.

"Hey Evans, why are you in that…chair for anyway?" Smith finally spoke up, pointing at Harry's wheelchair. "What can't you walk or something?"

"You're right, I can't walk." He replied like it was an everyday thing, which it kind of was. This caused the boy to blink. "Due to damage in my nerves system."

He then scoffs slightly. "Well why don't you go to the healer, unlike the Muggle world, we can fix bones and nerve-system so you don't become reliability for those around you." He stated arrogantly, as if magic could solve everything. "So, why are you still in that wheelchair?"

"We tried," Vita lied, not needing to tell them the truth to protect her master, "But it seemed the nerve-system in his legs was far to damage for even magic to fix."

"At least, that's what they told us." Harry replied eating his desert, not even looking up at them.

Before Smith could shoot off another question at him, Dumbledore had rose to his feet and bringing everyone to silence.

"Ahem…just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few final notices before you all head off to bed." He announced looking around the hall. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." He continued signalling to the instructor.

"Now finally," he spoke, his tone become serious which caused many of the elder students to blink, the headmaster had never spoken like this before "Usually I wouldn't mention this, but I know if I don't it will only be end up discovered."

Looking around the hall, he sighed and hoped Signum was correct and this would keep them away.

"This year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone." He told them. "The doors to the corridor have been seal, if anyone is caught wondering then it will be a month of detention. Any attempts after the first to see what is inside, anyone at all, it will result in instant suspension for a month." He informed them, which caused nearly all to look shock. "I'm sorry, but this is for the safety of you the students, so I'd advise you to stay away from that corridor, if you wish to remain at Hogwarts."

With the final message delivered the whispers begun, all Albus could hope for now, is that they listen to his warning and stay away from the corridor.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," Dumbledore spoke, lighting up the final tradition of the sorting feast "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everybody finished the song at different times.

At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

In the groups of houses, the students left the hall to return to their common rooms.

Though Albus was glad he asked Poppy to overstock on the Calming Draught, as he watched James approach him with Michael, Neville, and Ron, at the same time Severus approached with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. This was going to be a long night.

The new year of Hogwarts has officially begun…

* * *

><p>That is the end of this chapter, please tell me what you thought.<p>

Also to say this now, don't mock or criticize that I made Harry look weak at the start of this chapter because of his emotions. Please remember that he was an abused child for nearly six years of his life, then left alone.

I know I have seen stories where the abused Harry would become cold, dark and hateful, manipulative, or down right evil. I didn't want that, I wanted to show a boy who doesn't have control over his emotions because of the abuse he suffered at the hand of his cousins and tries to keep it locked away. He tries to look strong for his guardians who look after him.

Finally, I've been getting reviews and PM's asking for Harry to befriend Hermione. Don't get me wrong, he will befriend her, but not this year or part of the next, as she still in stage of being uptight with the rules and an authority loving person who she sees does nothing wrong.

_**Next Chapter:**_ They time at Hogwarts from the first day of classes. Plus, the book seems to grow tired of small energy it's been draining, and start to move faster.

Please review with your thoughts.


	5. Y1: First Week

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, I do not own anything at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Before you carry on reading, I would like to thank everyone who have reviewed, favourite, and alerted my story here. Really, BIG thank you for helping me reach my goal of over 100 reviews, in just four chapters.

Thank you all so much!

Please note, don't question on the schedule. There never was official schedule made, the lessons were always thrown about to what best suited the moment.

Finally, sorry for taking so long to update but my real life has to come first, so I am sorry if this chapter seems rushed to all of you. However, I have made corrections to the first four chapters to the best of my ability.

So without further ado, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter Story Word Count **_**(Not including A/N or Previous)**_**:** 8,440

Key:

"Talking" – 'Thinking'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest._

"_Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"_

_In the groups of houses, the students left the hall to return to their common rooms._

_Though Albus was glad he asked Poppy to overstock on the Calming Draught, as he watched James approach him with Michael, Neville, and Ron, at the same time Severus approached with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. This was going to be a long night._

_The new year of Hogwarts has officially begun…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Headmasters Office<strong>_

The calming draught soothes the nerves of the drinker.

In this case, it sounded just the thing that one Albus Dumbledore required after spending the last hour of arguing between, not only the head of Slytherin and Gryffindor house, but six students who all demanded a resort.

After finally getting through their heads that they are unable to resort, ignoring the threats of having their parents come in or the one standing before him, he sent them to their respected house common rooms with the heads as their guides.

He sat back allowing the potion to do its job, Fawkes chirped some musical notes to lighten the mood within the office. Once his nerves had soothed enough, he turned his attention towards the one that can give him his answers.

The sorting hat seemed to be enjoying himself as it was humming a small melody _'Ah Albus,'_ seeing the headmaster looking his direction _'Is this the part when you ask me why I sorted the way I did?'_

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother." The headmaster replied, "While I know you can't tell me the contents of one's mind, it doesn't mean you can tell me your reasons."

'_Very well, who first?'_ the hat asked him.

"Why don't we start with Mr. Crabble and Mr. Goyle?"

The hat laughed at this. _'Yes, get the easiest two out of the way first.'_ He murmured amused._ 'They hold no cunning or ambitions, so Slytherin was out, they hold no intelligence and does was Malfoy tells them, so Ravenclaw is out.'_ It told him, _'While they would fit perfectly into Hufflepuff, they only showed loyalty to Malfoy. Plus the way they solve things is with their fists, which sounds perfect for the brash Gryffindor nature of 'attack first and ask later.'_

Albus sighed, really hating the fact at how stereotype the four houses had become. "What about the Malfoy-boy?"

'_Lack cunning, brains, and loyal only to his family…and most likely the Dark Lord, should he return.'_ The headmaster was informed, which caused another headache to form. It seemed the father has indeed made his son follow in his footsteps, _'He's too brash for his own good, charging in like a lion to get others in trouble.'_

Pulling out another calming draught and putting it on the desk, in case he needed it, which he thinks he will, "So now knowing why they are in Gryffindor, what about the three you put into Slytherin?" he asked. "After all, a Weasley in Slytherin has never been heard of."

'_Yes, that is very true.'_ The hat replied.

'_To start with Mr. Weasley, while no Weasley has been sorted anywhere but Gryffindor, this boy is the exception. He lacks the brains to be a raven, he is only loyal to the Boy-Who-Lived because he's famous, take that away and he would ditch him in no time.'_

Albus shook his head knowing that if Ronald was raised like this, what was Ginevra Weasley was going to be like as Molly always pushed her together with Michael. The girl never seems to mind either, as it gets her picture in the paper.

'_I would have put him into Gryffindor, always running his mouth or charging in, but he wanted to stay as Michael's lackey so I sent him to the snakes.'_

Taking this in, he moved on.

'_Now, let's move onto Mr. Potter, the so-called Boy-Who-Lived.'_

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, knowing this was the main one he needs to listen to.

'_In simple words, the boy is like Mr. Malfoy. A spoilt brat that is given everything he wants, due to his father's status.'_ The hat informed him. _'Why Slytherin instead of Gryffindor? While he might be brash, he knows how to use blackmail material to his advantage. Plus his ambition for power is very strong.'_

The headmaster could only nod his head, noting on keeping an eye on the boy.

The hat finished by adding. _'Perhaps it will also teach him and Mr. Weasley a lesson that everything isn't black and white…I hope.'_

The headmaster had to agree, knowing the three would either learn to adapt or would bring the fall of the house, though he was sure that Severus would personally torture the three before it would get to that point.

'_A tip headmaster, while Mr. Longbottom might seem to be manipulated, he isn't.'_ the hat told him to the headmaster's surprise.

"How so?"

'_Back on the train, he acted like a boy who lost his pet toad. Let me tell you that he had already thrown the frog off the train the moment it took off down the tracks.'_ The hat said in a small rant. _'Anyway, he manipulated a Muggle-born girl to help him look for it. This was mainly so he could get a good idea of how to get the blue wolf that disowned boy owns.'_

"In other words to see if he could find anything to use against Mr. Evans?"

The hat nodded. _'Correct. However, he was slightly grumbling that the Muggle-born girl interfered the second time before he could get a good look, when she dragged him out of the compartment.'_ He told _'A side note Albus, that accident that happened to Algie Longbottom when he gave the toad to young Longbottom, wasn't such an accident as everyone believes.'_

The headmaster shook his head at this piece of information. "So speaking hypothetically speaking: Mr. Potter is the face and head of the group, while Mr. Longbottom is the guy in the background, collected the information or the hit-man. Finally, Mr. Weasley is the weasel that can be easily replaced."

'_Correct.'_

Albus was right, as he uncorked the potion, he did need a second calming draught. This was going to be one annoying year…and it hasn't even started yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday 2nd<strong>_

_**September, 1991**_

From the years of living with his guardians, Harry was always up right after it hit six o'clock in the morning. Because of that, the boy usually couldn't get back to sleep once he was awake. Though he would have to admit, he slept more peaceful than the last few nights.

He smiled slightly seeing Zafira still asleep at the end of his bed, the wolf was the talk of the entire common room during the previous night. Many were shocked that a first year, let alone a '_muggle-born'_, could even own a pet like this.

Gently moving, not wanting to wake the others in his dorm, he relocated himself into his wheelchair and pushed in the direction of the bathroom. Using the next half an hour to get ready, thankful for whoever placed a stool in one of the showers for him, before moving to the common room.

Zafira, who had woke during the time he was in the bathroom, walking alongside him.

One thing that is known about the Hufflepuff common room, it was a burrow-like room that was two stories tall and the furniture was made from old round casks and upholstered in plush bright yellow and black.

Deep couches and chairs were situated around a simple oak mantled fireplace stained a deep brown, almost black, same as the furniture. It was lit and giving a pleasant glow. The dark wood flooring had large, elaborate throw rugs the colours of a bumblebee.

There were no windows this far down, but it had the effect of making the place seem even more comfortable and inviting.

Brown earthen walls lit by torches and lined with canary yellow tapestries with crest of a black and yellow field showing the fierce Hufflepuff badger decorated the walls. There were perfectly round barrel top tunnels leading off to either side.

Harry was grateful for these tunnels as there were no steps, so it was easy just to push himself along until he entered the bright and warm common room. With it still being early, there weren't that many students awake.

Those that were seemed to be older years, which were getting some last minute holiday homework done with, some mention of not wanting to be on the bad side of the greasy haired bat. Whoever that was?

"Ah, good morning there young puff."

Turning his wheelchair to towards the entrance, he saw the head of Hufflepuff House, Professor Sprout, enter the common room holding a bunch of parchments. After hearing her introduce everyone last night, she sounded like one of those kind grandmothers that would help you, but very strict as well.

"Good morning, professor." The boy greeted her back, as she placed the parchments on one of the tables, separating the parchment out into seven piles. Picking one up from the small end pile, she walked over to him and handed it over.

Blinking confused, Harry unrolled it to see what was written on it.

First Year Schedule

**House:** Hufflepuff

_**Monday and Wednesday**_

Period 1: 09:00 a.m. – 09:55 a.m. = Potions _[w/ Gryffindor]_

Period 2: 10:00 a.m. – 11:55 a.m. = Herbology _[w/ Ravenclaw]_

12:00 p.m. – 01:05 p.m. = Lunch

Period 3: 01:10 p.m. – 02:00 p.m. = Defence Against the Dark Arts _[w/ Slytherin]_

_**Wednesday Only**_

Period 4: 00:00 a.m. – 02:00 a.m. = Astronomy

_All first years shall be escorted to and from class by Head of House_

_**Tuesday and Thursday**_

Period 1: 09:00 a.m. – 11:55 a.m. = Double History of Magic _[w/ Ravenclaw]_

12:00 p.m. – 01:05 p.m. = Lunch

Period 2: 01:10 p.m. – 03:00 p.m. = *Study Hall _[w/ Ravenclaw]_

_*Will be replaced with Flying in two weeks' time. Flying will only happen on the Thursday classes._

_**Friday**_

Period 1: 09:00 a.m. – 11:55 a.m. = Double Charms _[w/ Gryffindor]_

12:00 p.m. – 01:05 p.m. = Lunch

Period 2: 01:10 p.m. – 03:00 p.m. = Double Transfiguration _[w/ Slytherin]_

"Oh," he said understanding now, he had just been given his class schedule. "Thank you."

"No problem at all." She replied. Harry sworn he could see some kind of pity look in her eyes, looking at the wheelchair he was seated in. "I would also like to inform you that all first year Muggle-born and Muggle-raised, are to report to the hospital wing on Friday for a check-up."

With the message passed, she moved on to handing the other students their schedules.

Looking at his list again, Zafira sat and watched his master, watching his facial expressions as he read through the list. From what he was seeing, the Transfiguration class seemed to have the most effect against him.

But this was understandable to the wolf, the boy's birth father was now teaching that class. The last thing he wants right now is to spend too much time around him. The wolf watched as his master left back down the tunnel to his dorm and would return a few minutes later with the books and equipment for today.

_{Zafira.}_

_{Morning Signum.}_ The wolf replied, easily recognizing the voice.

Her voice had a small huff, signalling she must have already gone for her normal morning run. Only this time it sounded like the run was slightly longer than normal. _{How is Master Harrison?}_

_{He is doing fine, he slept through the night without any problems.}_ The wolf told her, having slept at the end of the bed and hearing nothing but his master peaceful sleeping…along with one of the other boy's annoying snore.

Two to spoke a bit more as the wolf as their master had moved his seat to one of the tables, going through the books he needed. Though he did blink when a startled yelp from the girl's tunnel echoed up, as well as those present, but he was more blinking at the fact he recognized it as Vita's.

Not realizing that a few seconds ago, Signum decided to shout through the link, which woke Vita up in a mode of freight. Said redhead appeared in the common room, changed and still in a sleepy daze, with the books need for today in his arms as she was informed.

Taking a seat next to Harry, she thanked her head of the house for the timetable, before letting her head drop against the table. Muttering it was too damn early to be waking up, the only bright side was the fact the common room was warm.

The boy just shook his head, as he got her to turn her chair so her back was facing him. This had become another slight routine in their house as he started to arrange her hair so they were soon in the form of two queues that trail behind her head.

She murmured a tired thank you, rubbing her eyes.

What they didn't pick up on, but Zafira did, was how some of the other boys, that had more than likely grew up in the wizarding world, were looking at Harry weirdly as to why he just did that to the girl's hair.

They might understand she's his sister, but in the minds of those who grew up in the wizarding world, boys don't and shouldn't do that kind of stuff.

Before any could question, one of the female prefects was on her feet and gathering the first years, who had collected their timetables and books, to lead them up to the Great Hall.

Leading them out of the door, the students had to make sure to pay attention to the path they took so they would be able to get back to the common room on their own. Upon reaching the stairs going up, Harry tapped the rune on his wheelchair with her wand, pouring some magic into it, causing the chair to hover a few feet off the ground.

Pushing his chair forward like he would normally do, the chair hovered up the staircase without a single problem.

They reached the Great Hall around the same time as the Gryffindor prefects and first years. The prefects had given slight nods to each other before they entered the hall, to see the only people there were the professors and a dozen Ravenclaw that's including the first years.

The prefect guide them to their house table, which was on the opposite side of the hall to the ravens. Once they were all seated, they were left to enjoy their breakfast, she did tell them not to leave as the prefects would be guiding them to their classes this week.

Looking up at the Head Table, Signum and Shamal were both present and eating breakfast, quietly talking to one another. Also present was a man wearing black and greasy hair, he didn't talk as he ate, but his eyes were gazing around the hall, glaring at people.

Finally, near the centre of the table, was the headmaster himself who was having a peaceful conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Looking to the blue wolf at his side, Harry sent him a small message to which Zafira nodded understanding, leaving his side and sitting beside Signum. Under the watchful eyes of the students and staff present.

Zafira was now the hunting dog, who would catch students that are skipping class.

As minutes passed, the hall began to fill as students from the other houses, or those who hadn't left their own, were appearing in the hall and taking seats at the tables. Enjoying their breakfast.

Of course, with the build-up of students, the whispers began.

Thankfully, they weren't aimed at Harry and his big blue wolf, but instead at how the Boy-Who-Lived and his brother were sorted into Slytherin, while Malfoy and his cronies were sorted into Gryffindor.

Though the whispers were cut off, by the delivery of the morning mail.

The first-year students who weren't brought up in the magical world was given a bit of a shock as about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast. Circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Hedwig fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a letter onto Harry's, now empty, plate. Before hopping over to Vita's, where the girl fed the bird some bacon bits.

Looking at the front of the letter, Harry recognized the Japanese writing.

Opening the letter, he saw there were two letters inside. One was written in attempted English, while the over was in a Japanese transcript, also was a picture.

Pulling the picture out, he had to chuckle lightly. In the picture was Hayate in a cosplay outfit, waiting in line at what appears to be one of those Japanese conventions. She was smiling giving a slight pose, as whoever she was dressed up as, though she did keep her signature X-shaped red ornament and a yellow one shaped like two parallel stripes in her hair.

Noticing the eyes from Smith and Ernie trying to peek at what he was looking out, he placed the picture face down and slid it across to Vita. Who took one look and rolled her eyes "She loves dressing up, doesn't she?"

The boy had to nod his head, to the confusion of others, as he added "You do know when she meets you, she's going to dress you up into one of those costumes right?"

"She'll need my measurements first," Vita replied with confidence, which dropped seeing the look on her master's face, understanding that Hayate had said measurements. "How?"

"Shamal."

The one-word answer explained everything to the girl, since the blonde hair knight was always the one that would try to get her to wear more girlish style of clothing. Sliding the picture back, Harry put it back into the envelope as he pulled out the Japanese written letter.

This seemed to have annoyed the two pureblood on either side of him, as they didn't understand a lick of what was written.

Harry, on the other hand, read the letter through link to Vita.

_Dear Harry, Vita, and the rest of the Evans Family,_

_You have such a beautiful owl. I've never seen an owl with such pure white feathers, plus it seem she loved the attention that I was giving her. I must say that you had indeed surprised both me and mom when she appeared tapping on the window during breakfast._

_No offence but that is slightly messed up, I mean they don't allow electricity at your school, so they have to rely on messenger owls? What kind of boarding school are you at again?_

_Do you know what's happening at Christmas time? Mom wouldn't say a word, but she says it involves her work and it would be a great surprise to me. But she isn't dropping any more hints. It involves my mom and Doctor Astra, do you have any ideas?_

_But apart from that, everything is going on normal here. Because of my asthma, I'm once again a benchwarmer during gym class. I do admit, I am envious of how others can run around without a care or problem in the world._

_Anyway, I'm getting sleepy here and Hedwig looks like she wants to head on back. So I'll end my letter here._

_Lots of love,_

_Hayate_

_Xoxo_

_P.S. I hope you like the picture, I won first place in the cosplay contest!_

_{She sure sounds as cheerful as ever.}_ Vita commented as Harry nodded, sliding the letter into thy envelope that he put into his robes before either pureblood boy could make a grab at it.

_{She sure does.}_ He replied, as the great hall doors were opened.

An elder looking version of the Malfoy-boy strolled into the hall, trying to make himself look more important than the rest of them present. Following him were two big goons that match the boys sat next to Malfoy.

"Headmaster, I was visited last night by one who informed me of the sorting outcome." He spoke, hidden venom could be heard behind the words. "He also informed me of what happened in your office afterwards, so if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with you right now."

Dumbledore calmly rose to his feet. "Of course Mr. Malfoy," he spoke before looking around the hall. "I believe it's time that the rest of you head on to your first class." He told the students, before following Malfoy senior out of the hall.

* * *

><p>With breakfast brought to an end, the students made their way to their first class for the new school year. This meant that the first year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students descended down into the dungeons for the first Potion lesson, having been left by their prefects.<p>

Professor Severus Snape, having left the Great Hall after the mail arrive, looked darkly as the first-year students as they waited outside the closed Potion Classroom door, he was about to test them to see if they were all dunderheads like the rest.

For a second, his eyes landed on the boy in the wheelchair. Harrison Evans, the nephew of both Signum and Shamal Evans.

No one could say Snape, or any teacher for the matter, was stupid on this.

The boy coincidently had the same first name as the disowned son of James Potter, plus he also had the same last name of one of the brightest Muggle-born students to ever set foot into Hogwarts, Lillian Evans. Potter's deceased wife.

Plus the fact he looked exactly like James Potter, minus that he wears Muggle clothes instead of the traditional pureblood clothes. Also, he doesn't wear glass. This causes those forest green eyes, so much like hers did at one stage, to shine with curiosity.

Given all these facts, it wasn't hard to put together the fact that this boy was James Potter's so-called squib son, who had taken his mother's surname. A part of the man wanted to curse him right then and there, disowned or not, he was still a Potter hell-spawn.

But a part of him stopped.

Seeing the boy in the wheelchair did catch his curiosity. From what the two elder Evans told the professors was his uncle, before he ended in their care, had rammed him down with his car, a form of Muggle transport for the professors that didn't understand, when he was six.

This matched his findings. After all, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

As right after the meeting Snape went to snoop through the Muggle news, to which he found something. On October 31st, 1990, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans, were arrested for violating their restraining order by kidnapping said boy during a parent's meeting.

To which he was rescued by his male caretaker, name unknown, after said caretaker was shot in the arm. The Dursley's were sentenced to jail, something that did male Snape feel slightly giddy about as he always hated Petunia for how she treated Lily.

Plus this also proved his point before, on the true identity of who the boy was.

Anyway back to the point, the boy had been paralyzed for so long that not even magic could heal the never damage done, but Snape questioned this.

From what he had seen, the blonde Evans was a qualified healer, so why didn't she heal him up the moment he was placed in the custody. If that didn't work then why the two didn't, as they both have magic, take him to the wizarding hospital to heal him?

Being trained in the Dark Arts, the man could feel the slight darkness that was coming from his legs, as if he had been cursed never to walk again.

Taking all of this in, Snape wouldn't move on him just yet. Mainly due needing to handle the Potter in his house first, but also because a small part of him couldn't stand seeing Lily's eyes looking at him with hatred again.

No, he would question the boy to see where he stands. Then take it from there, if he is anything like his father that abandoned him then the boy will be having a very hard time.

Now to put his test into progress, he waved his wand and the door to his classroom unlocked and opened.

Like the idiotic lions they were, they all entered straight into the classroom without even checking to see if there were any dangers, or if he the professor was already in there. Acting like nothing more than a bunch of dunderheads.

What did catch his attention, was how the boy from the badgers had stopped his classmates from going in.

He watched at how the male Evans seem to ask something along the lines of a safety hazard and potion class without a professor. The pureblood students of the group seem to wave whatever he was saying off to the side and walked on in, but the others stayed in place.

Raising an eyebrow to this, he emerged from the shadows and stalked over to them. "Tell me, why none of you badgers are already seated in my classroom." He asked, his eyes glaring down on them.

"Safety procedure, sir," The female Evans replied, surprisingly calm and not squirming under his glare like first years do.

"Safety procedure?" he asked as they nodded their heads. Looking over the group, not including the '_three_' Muggle-born, he could tell this bunch had those that lived in both worlds.

It was the boy who replied this time. "Yes professor. It says in the book, that one should never enter a potions lab unless they have a Potions Mastery, or are qualified or has some that is qualified to teach potions, present at all times." He explained. "So I though a potions classroom would be the same since if there were a potion in the process of being brewed or you wanted to show everyone, and someone knocks it over…what if that said potion was dangerous to breathe? We may not know what to do."

"Indeed," the Professor hissed out and stare down at him for a good long minute.

This was the test he set every year for first years, a test of safety. After all, his potion class was always sealed because it is full of dangerous ingredient that could harm those with no knowledge of how to handle them.

Without a second glance at them, except for a '_you may enter now'_, the professor barges into the classroom and looks at all those already seated. "As you may have just heard outside. You are not allowed into this potion classroom without my expressed permission or me being present. Because of attempting to danger your own lives, for this I will be taking three points from each of you for your carelessness."

There were those that looked like they wanted to complain, but where silence by the glare he was so easily creating.

With everyone seated, he flicked his wand which sealed the classroom door. Any latecomers from this point on would end up in detention. He started the class by taking a roll call, he paused slightly at Harry's name, before continuing on.

Once he had finished calling the names, he looked up at the class seated before him. His eyes were black and seemed to hold no warmth behind them. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word as the professor seemed to have the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death…if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Though Malfoy seem to have a small smirk on his face, seeing those around him shake in slight fear.

"Evans!" Snape suddenly spoke up. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, professor," Vita replied, having taken a seat next to her master for this class.

Snape paused slightly, before realizing that both Evan siblings were seated side by side "Correct Miss. Evans." He replied, unable to take a point as he didn't really signal which Evans he wanted to answer. "Mr. Evans, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asked, ignoring Miss. Granger who raised her hand to answer.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat," the boy replied, having stopped to think for a few seconds, before adding. "It will save you from most low level to moderate based poisons."

"That is correct, Mr. Evans." The man replied, slightly impressed that he had read up to chapter nine out of fifteen chapters, in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. If that is the case, he should be able to answer this next question with no trouble. "Tell me, what is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked. Once again ignoring the Granger girl who had stood from her seat and stretched her arm right up to try and get his attention.

Taking a second to think, he tried to remember what it said back in the book. It was on chapter three, something about being the same… "There is nothing different between monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of…um…" biting his lip as he thought, he took a guess "Aconite?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" the professor questioned.

"Telling." The boy replied back, still slightly unsure.

All was silent as the man looked at Harry eye to eye, using this as a chance to cast a small legilimency probe at the boy's mind, only to blink in surprise when he found himself in a dark area, instead of a place full of memories.

Floating before him was a chained tome.

Confused, he reached out to touch it when something went wrong, everything around him felt cold. What seemed a dark taint echoed from it, a female voice whispered in his ear 'Be gone from this place and never return.'

Blinking his eyes, he was slightly shocked to see that he had been pushed, no forced, out of the boy's mind. Most students were looked at him as he nodded his head. "That is correct again, Mr. Evans." He said before looking around, before snapping slightly, trying to get everything back under control "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? Granger, sit down unless you are asked a question."

While they were copying this down on their parchments, including the girl who sat down in a slight huff, Snape moved back towards his desk to take everything in. The boy didn't seem to be aware that he entered his mind, so…was there another presence in this body?

Looking back at his class, he decided to get started.

"The ingredients and method," he flicked his wand at the board, "Are on the blackboard." the instructions with the ingredient appeared there, "Or in your potions book, if any of you decided to bring it along."

Like predicted, only a handful had their books on hand, Malfoy, the Granger girl, and Evans included.

"You will find everything you need, that was not a part of your starter kit that you should have brought at Diagon Alley, in the store cupboard," he flicked his wand again. The door of the said cupboard sprang open "But be warned, any of you caught stealing anything out of that cupboard will be expelled." He spoke darkly, satisfied at seemed some shiver in fright. "You have one-hour…start."

Opening his book first, Harry flicked to the page the potion they were going to be making, its name was on the blackboard, was on.

Cure for Boils

**Effect:** Cures boils

**Characteristics:** Blue-coloured

**Difficulty level:** Beginner

**Known ingredients:**

Dried nettles

6 snake fangs

4 horned slugs

2 porcupine quills

**Instructions:**

…

Looking down at the ingredients, they had everything required, bar the snake fangs. Seeing the missing ingredients, Harry sent Vita to collect them from the Potion cupboard while he got their equipment sent up.

As the lesson progress, Snape soon rose from his desk and began to sweep around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

As he reached the cauldron of his godson, all the man could do was nod his head instead of telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs. This was because if he did so, he would be commenting a Gryffindor.

That was one thing that Snape could never bring himself to do, not after everything that house did to him in the past.

Though he was glad that he finally got that damn timetable change, after all most accidents occur when it's Slytherin and Gryffindor together. While he likes to mock the lions in front of his snakes, the bill for damages cause from the rivalry was becoming far too high.

Looking at the side of the badgers, he watched as the Evans duo worked on their potion. The girl was the one who cut them up, while the boy put them in the correct order. Snape had to admit, in his mind, that they have created at least a low EE mark potion.

Opening his mouth to speak, the Potions Master was cut off when a small explosion followed by a cloud of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

The shared cauldron of Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan had somehow managed to explode and melt into a twisted blob, their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while the two, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over their arms and legs.

The girl more than the boy.

"You idiots!" Snape snarled at the two of them, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Seamus was sputtering nonsense while Lavender whimpered as boils started to pop up all over her nose.

"Take them up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Dean and Parvati. Once the two had dragged the duo out of the classroom, he rounded on the closest students, having to ignore Draco's table, his gaze ended upon Harry and Vita, who had been working next to them.

"You two, why didn't you tell them not to add the quills? Thought it make you look good if they got it wrong, did you? That's 10 points you've lost for Hufflepuff." He stated, not even given them a chance to reply as he walks away.

Through the whole thing, only two student's noticing the smirk on Malfoy's face, those were the ones accused.

While everyone was distracted, he tossed said ingredient into the cauldron to cause more trouble for the house of the lions. After all, in his head, his father will sort things out and put him in the house he truly belongs.

With the hour coming to an end, everyone was told to leave a bottle of their potion on his desk then, in a less polite way, get out of his classroom.

As the Hufflepuff left the class, behind the Gryffindor's that had left first, most of them were talking among one another. Smith was acting arrogant at the two Evan's for losing them ten points, which was buffed for something they didn't do.

Vita just tone the pureblood idiot's voice out as she pushed her master's chair along, as it seems, ignoring a pureblood only made said pureblood even angrier that someone below them was treating them with no respect.

Smith watched them, grumbling under his breath that he would get even.

* * *

><p>This how pretty much the week passed on, going through the classes, leading up to the weekend. As the two Evan's looked back at the classes.<p>

Astronomy is the only class that had all four houses in one, with the Head of Houses watching them. From this class, you could see who was a big dreamer from looking up at the stars through their telescopes, of course some of the Muggle-born students were getting looks at the kind of telescopes they had brought, compared to the antic looking ones they had.

Herbology, which was in the greenhouses in the castle grounds, was where they learned all about plants and fungi. Professor Sprout, their head of house, was shown as a professor that are not biased with her own house.

The class was pretty simple to understand, as they were either in the greenhouse one working on a plant or in a greenhouse classroom, where she would teach them about what plants they would be learning that year. Plus it was easy as the class was with Ravenclaw students, those that just want to learn.

Then again, out of the four houses they learned that week, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were completely natural compared to the rivalry between the snakes and lions.

The other two class they had with Ravenclaw, was Double History of Magic and Double Study Hall.

In History of Magic, Harry was interested in the wars and figures of the past, giving rise to what they knew today, but dear god Professor Binns was so boring. He kept droning on and on. Apparently the reason he was a ghost was that he died in his sleep in the staff room, without realizing his ghost emerged from his body and he has been that way ever since.

But Harry wasn't the only one who slept, almost everyone did even some the studious Ravenclaw's who didn't have other stuff on hand. Vita, who like normal was seated next to Harry, was asleep within ten minutes by using her books as a pillow.

Study Hall was the same as History of Magic, only this time they didn't have the professor to bore them all to sleep. No they were under the watchful eyes of Madam Evans, the Discipline Head, who showed discipline by smacking a sleeping Vita on the top of her head with a Kendo Sword.

Harry has no idea was she got or found that sword.

However, that small display caused students from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to get to work on anything they need to be done or to study.

With Gryffindor, they had Potions and Double Charms.

Double Charms, easily their strongest subject so far. Professor Flitwick, a tiny man who actually needed a stack of books to see over his desk, was a jovial teacher and rumoured to be a powerful duellist.

Right now they are more note-taking, however at the end of the lesson Flitwick promised that they would do some practical work next lessons. This had put the class in much higher spirits, eager to try the sorts of charms the professor demonstrated.

With Potions, the professor completely confused the two Evans. As one moment he seems to be a fair man, then the next he snaps at them for something that they haven't done.

Of course, Vita was really starting to get annoyed with Malfoy.

Whether it was in the hallways, the hall or in class they had, the boy would make smart ass comments about them. He had also approached Harry more than six times that week alone, making threats of what the pureblood would do to him if he doesn't hand the wolf over to them.

Though it was amusing to watch when they turned after threating him on a Thursday, to find themselves face to face with Signum, who placed the three into her detention.

Which, by the way, the professors had to comment on. No one knew what took place in her detentions, as those who had detentions were forbidden to talk of it, but it was clear by the sweat and red faces they had, along with the tiredness.

She had put them through the paces, which they didn't want to repeat.

Slytherin house, they shared Defence Against the Dark Arts and Double Transfiguration. The house alone was a pain in the ass, as you had those that the Boy-Who-Lived was able to win over with his influence, then you had those who were like Malfoy and believed they were pure.

His former brother seemed to copy Malfoy, only he didn't make threats.

He and his lackeys would make snide comments and pelt them with pellets or with a simple stinging hex. Plus it didn't seem to help that Smith was seen at times talking to them, like a snitch.

Plus you could feel them watching you from times, like they were standing behind them but couldn't see anything, as if they were invisible.

Defence Against the Dark Arts, the only true thing they could say about the class is the fact that it was a big joke, the so call professor kept stuttering, explaining everything to do with the Dark Arts and how to defend against it, but that was it, no practical.

Also, the classroom reeked of the garlic that was hung around the room, the students understood that he was attacked by a vampire but that much garlic was kind of overkill.

Then finally came the class that Harry wasn't looking toward, Double Transfiguration with Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Lunch was drawn to an end on this Friday of their first week at this school.<p>

The house prefects had showed the first years, for the final time as their on their own starting next week, to their Transfiguration classroom. The Puff had arrived at the classroom before the snakes.

Their prefect waved them bye as they had to jog to get to their own class before the warning bell went.

The students in bumblebee yellow were waiting for the door to the classroom to open. Vita could easily feel the nervousness that was coming off her master. The redhead knew that he wanted to be nowhere near the man.

A word couldn't be said as the snakes in silver and green had arrived in two groups.

The first of the two groups that arrive, were those who were like Malfoy. Those who believed themselves to be true pureblood, like they were royalty, as they were looking at certain Hufflepuff's like they were nothing more than dirt.

The second group consisted of those who had started to follow Michael, along with his brother, around. The Boy-Who-Lived was already gloating aloud, stating how easy this class was going to be with his dad as the professor.

The redhead knight has noticed how the boy was sending a smug look in Harry's direction, like he knew something was going to happen. Too bad that the boy was lost in his own thoughts to realize what the Boy-Who-Lived was trying to do.

Causing the snakes eyes to narrow, not liking the fact, he was being ignored.

The doors opened by themselves, allowing the students to enter the classroom. The Slytherin went first, trying to look superior to the badgers, which followed behind them.

Harry was one of the last through the door, having waited until the way was clear before wheeling himself in.

The sounds of gasps had caught the boy's attention as he turned to the front of the class, where everyone was looking, to see a fully grown stag was standing there.

The animal had stomped its hoofs twice, before lowering his antlers down and charging at the door.

An area that Harry, who was, of course, still in his wheelchair, was and at the rate the stag charged, it showed it wasn't going to slow down.

With a wild animal charging closer and closer at him, the boy reacted in a way that caused students to blink.

In front of the wheelchair, a solid wall of ice had created before him. It seemed that the stag was unable to stop as a thump, followed by said ice wall cracking and breaking had anything to say.

The eyes of the students were all watching the stag, Vita, on the other hand, had seen her master grasp his chest as he was taking shorter breaths.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked quietly, worried as she remembers what Signum had told them what happened near a week ago.

He smiled weakly at her, nodding his head slowly. "I'm fine…" he replied soft, calming his breath down, "…just the shock of what happen, that's all." He added, looking towards the animal.

The students watched as the stag had reverted back to a man, who was grasping his head as he stood. It was then that the students released that the stag, was James Potter, their Transfiguration Professor.

"What is the meaning off this?" he shouted as his head was in tremendous pain. Grabbing a pain-killer potion, the man glared in the direction of the boy in the chair. "Do you think injuring a professor is funny!?"

"Don't blame him," Vita cut in, standing beside her master. "How were we supposed to know that stag was you!" she stated, before nailing her point. "If anything, we could have you up for trying to attack a student."

Seeing the eyes from both houses staring at him, along with the murmurs that were being said, the man realizes that he had overstepped his mark.

If this was pushed, this could easily be seen that he was attempting to assault a student. Plus the redhead was right, how were they supposed to know it was him, when they don't learn about animagus until third year.

Sending a mid-fire spell to melt the broken ice on the floor, the professor quickly signalled students to sit as he moved to the front to start.

"First off, welcome to the first class of your academic life. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," he said, having memorized what McGonagall had said all those years ago. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then proceed to change his desk into a roaring lion and back again.

Looking around the room, he could see that all the students were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started 'Too bad they will soon realize they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.' He thought, also glad that they seemed to have forgot about the small episode earlier.

Knowing that he had to tread carefully, he started the lesson with them taking notes for the first half of the double lesson.

Having the students copy down what he had written on the board. This allowed James to move around each of the desks, getting a good look at each student, and made sure that a match was set up before each of them.

With the notes finished for the first half of the lesson, he went on to show them the spell they would be working on for the rest of the lesson.

Around the classroom, students started to attempt to turn their matchstick into a needle.

It was clear to say that Professor Potter was biased to Gryffindor. With the way he was awarding no points to both houses and making fun of certain Slytherin students, which in turn was raising their hate in the professor.

While his son may be in the house of the snake, it didn't stop him from saying, out loud that Michael had inherited the Potter Talent of Transfiguration, when he completed the spell first before the rest of the students.

He also did mock some of the Hufflepuff students. Those who were pureblood or family was well known in the wizarding world was safe from this torment, but those who were of neither those two things weren't.

As the lesson came to an end, the students were informed that anyone who didn't make the transformation had to do a fifteen inch essay about the spell, due by his next class.

Meaning Michael, Neville, and Susan Bones were safe from this.

Harry had also achieved the spell, but Professor Potter stated out loud that he had cheated, deducted twenty points.

The boy was now being made to wait behind with the professor while the other students left. Michael had a smug look on his face, as if he knew what the outcome of this encounter would be.

Vita also left the classroom, not by choice, but because the professor used a spell to send her out before the door was closed and locked. Fearing for her master, she contacted the other guardians who were now heading that direction.

With the two being the only ones left in the room, James showed no emotion as he looked at the boy before him. One who was practically defenceless, as he couldn't dodge while stuck in that chair, plus he hardly knew any spells.

"Why don't we cut straight to the chase?" He said leaning against his desk, looking directly at the boy. "Harrison Evans…or should I say, Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>However, at that same time in the Defence Office.<p>

Voldemort wasn't please one little bit, since the previous year Quirrell, who once had a large and somewhat powerful core, now had a magical core that was only a third of its original size.

Something was draining his magic away fast then he could refill it naturally, or with the unicorn blood.

The Dark Lord has had enough, he still needs the man to get him the stone, but he won't be able to hold the connection between them much longer if his core drops anymore.

Having searched through his body, he found the draining was coming from a link that felt very familiar. But he couldn't pinpoint where he had felt it both, whatever it was, it now had to stop or he plans would be ruined.

Getting his puppet to put his wand against the dark mark, to which the Dark Lord made the channel so what he was about to cast, would travel through it and ever damage or destroy was it was connect to the core that is draining his magic away.

"_**Crucio"**_

* * *

><p>That is the end of this chapter, please tell me what you thought and again, I'm sorry if this chapter sounds a bit rushed. I may rewrite this chapter long at a later date, to give more depth to the classes.<p>

I hoped that you reread the previous chapters first, as I would like to know your thoughts on them.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The outcome of the meeting has forced the tome to be revealed to the old headmaster, who questions the guardians on its true purpose. Flying classes start, with an interesting guest appearing.

Please review with your thoughts.


	6. Y1: Times Moving

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, nor I do not own anything at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Thank you all for those who have reviewed. I am sorry that it has taken so long to update this chapter, but real life must come first. I will try and update the chapters sooner, but I'm not promising on it right now.

_**Update Note:**_ The meeting between Harry and Suzuka has been changed. Since I didn't really have a good reason for the girl to be there in the first place, it has been changed to a brief meeting between Harry and one of his two old caretakers.

So without further ado, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter Story Word Count **_**(Not including A/N or Previous)**_**:** 10,987

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ –_** [Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ –_ [Device Talking]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_However, at that same time in the Defence Office._

_Volemort wasn't please one little bit, since the previous year Quirrell, who was once had a large and somewhat powerful core, now had a magical core that was only a third of its original size._

_Something was draining his magic away fast then he could refill it naturally, or with the unicorn blood._

_The Dark Lord has had enough, he still needs the man to get him the stone, but he won't be able to hold the connection between them much longer if his core drops anymore._

_Having searched through his body, he found the draining was coming from a link that felt very familiar. But he couldn't pinpoint where he had felt it both, whatever it was, it now had to stop or he plans would be ruined._

_Getting his puppet to put his wand against the dark mark, to which the Dark Lord made the channel so what he was about to cast, would travel through it and ever damage or destroy was it was connect to the core that is draining his magic away._

"_**Crucio"**_

* * *

><p>With the two being the only ones left in the room, James showed no emotion as he looked at the boy before him. One who was practically defenceless, as he couldn't dodge while stuck in that chair, plus he hardly knew any spells.<p>

"Why don't we cut straight to the chase?" The man said leaning against his desk, looking directly at the boy. "Harrison Evans…or should I say, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" the boy asked confused, playing the role of an idiot. "Who's that? I thought your son's name was Michael Potter."

The professor's eye twitched slightly as the boy said this, he knew exactly what he was trying to do. After all, being a Marauder, James had attempted this stunt many times in the past.

Taking a breath, he moved off his desk, standing tall over the boy. "You know very well what I am talking about, boy."

Harry couldn't stop himself from flinching. '_Boy_'. The one of the words that his uncle had always called him, right before he was either going to be punished or when he was threatening him to do something.

"I'm sorry sir, but I d-don't know what you are talking about." He replied back, not looking the professor in the eye.

James narrowed his eyes. "Is that so, then tell me," He said with a calm look. "What was your mother's name?"

"I don't see how this is relevant." Harry counted, avoiding the question. But James was having none of that.

"Answer the question now, or I will put you in detention for the rest of the month!"

Slowly moving his chair back, the Harry replied hesitantly. "Lillian Evans."

"You mean Lily Potter."

"No sir, my mother's name was Lillian Evans." Harry stated.

"Her name was Lily Potter, like you are Harry Potter!" James growled, swinging his wand madly. "Now you are going to listen to me and you will listen good."

Seeing a dark look building in the man's eye he wheel his chair around to face the door. "It's nearing dinner, sir." He replied to the man "I should…"

"Don't you dare, turn your back on ME when I am talking to you!"

Harry's chair seemed to have gained a mind of its own in those few seconds as it froze in place, before forcefully spinning around and wheeling itself until it stopped right before the professor. A professor who had a furious look on his face, holding his wand out.

The boy felt his pulse racing as the man held his wand at the boy's face. Before he could try and say anything to attempt to leave, he felt a sudden beat at his heart. Not like the previous ones that had occurred.

"Now…"

* * *

><p>Vita wasn't liking this one little bit, she had notified the other three guardians and they were already on their way. The only reason why she hasn't bashed down the door with Graf Eisen was the fact of those present.<p>

First you had the boy-who-lived, Michael Potter, who had a smug look on his face as he watched the classroom door. As if he knew what was happening, as well as the outcome that will happen when the door opens.

Then you have his step-brother, Neville Longbottom, and the redhead weasel, Weasley, along with four to five other Slytherin groupies or followers of the Boy-Who-Lived. All whispering and snickering among each other.

Finally, you had a small group of three Hufflepuff hanging around for no reason, they were led by Smith, who had an arrogant smirk on his face. A smirk that she wished to wipe from his face.

"What is going on here?"

All eyes were brought to where the pink-haired Discipline Head was heading in their direction, by her side was the blue wolf with the blonde Muggle Studies Professor on her other side.

"Well?" she asked looking around. "Class ended ten minutes ago, why are all of you hanging around outside this classroom for? I know for a fact clubs don't startup until next week."

Looking around the hallway, no one gave an outright reply as all she heard was muttering.

"I'm just waiting for Harry," Vita replied as the students looked at her. Signum got the message. "This lot, however, I don't know why there waiting." She added, signalling at two separate Slytherin and Hufflepuff groups present.

Signum nodded her head "Well then, seeing as none of you lot need to be handing around her, I'll ask that you move on now." She told them, but was met with complaint "Apart from Vita, do any of you have any reason to be here?"

Looking around, non from either group replied. Vita was slightly surprised that Michael didn't try and say he was waiting to see his father.

"If that is the case, I'll ask again that you all move on."

As all eyes were on the pink-haired discipline head, they hadn't noticed the Muggle Studies teacher move towards the classroom door. A mind-link with Vita had informed Shamal that it had been locked magically.

With her back facing the door, as she was looking at the two groups of students, she placed her ring device, Klarwind, against the door. Feeling a buzz on her finger, signalled the door was unlocked magically and physically.

A slight nod towards Signum caused the pink-haired knight to say.

"This is you last warning, if I have to tell you all to move on again. Then it will be a detention."

A stampede of feet echoed down the hall, the two groups had instantly moved to get out of there, not wanting detention with all the rumours that have been spread about it in this starting week alone.

Once they were gone, the four guardians had wordlessly turned towards the classroom door.

A scream of pain echoed from the other side of the door, Shamal had to drop the tome in shock as it acted out violently with sparks coming off it.

In pure instinct alone, Vita had summoned Graf Eisen to its hammer form and smashed it right against the door. Knocking it clean from its hinges and straight across the room.

In doing so, it collided with an unprepared James Potter, who was shocked at how the boy had grabbed his chest and started crying out in pain. The door knocked the man over his desk and knocked him unconscious.

Though the guardians didn't pay attention to that detail, as they were at their master's side.

The boy was on the ground, his wheelchair having been tipped sideways, curled in a boy as his hand was clutched against his chest in pain.

Shamal held Klarwind before her, the Belka Triangle seal appearing beneath her feet as she casted healing spells on the boy. But it wasn't working, casting a diagnostic spell, she discovered it wasn't being caused by the book.

No, it was being caused by the leach.

"That needs to go now," Shamal stated as she held out, causing the book to appear before her. Opening it to a page that was blank, she pointed it at her master's forehead. "I'm sorry master, but this will hurt." She said softly as their master had cried out in pain.

The scar on the boy's forehead tore open, causing black smoke to emerge.

The guardians saw a face of a man screaming out in pain as his eyes were clamped shut, menacing hissing. The book released a pulse of magic, one that destroyed whatever the smoke was, but left the magic to be absorbed.

The magic absorbed had filled up to a total of six pages, bring the total number of pages filled to fifteen.

But that was only a slight good note, along with the parasite now gone from their master's head.

However, the bad side of it was stronger. The guardians could do nothing as their master had all the nightmares and horrible memories of his life appear across his eyes like he was leaving them over again. An aftereffect from the parasite being removed.

Slowly, the cries of pain had calmed down into whimpers. His body was still twitching, whatever had happened to him was effecting his body badly.

"Oh dear."

Facing the doorway, Headmaster Dumbledore was standing there with blinking eyes. At the fact that James was knocked out with the classroom door on him, then from seeing how the book had removed some dark residue from the boy's head.

"I believe we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Quirinus Quirrell was on the ground in his office, whimpering in pain as he was grasping the arm that had the dark mark on. To begin with it was fine, the spell channelled through and hit whatever it was that was draining their magic.<p>

It did its job, Voldemort could feel the target being hit. Then it went wrong.

The connection was broken, a good thing, but broken in a way that had somehow inflicted tremendous pain upon the Dark Lord's spirit. Due to being bound to Quirrel, the DADA professor also felt the inflicted pain.

To make it worse, the Dark Lord didn't tell Quirrell to stop the unforgivable. So when the connection broke, the mind controlled professor had crucio himself.

Luckily, when he hit the ground, his wand was knocked out of his hand. This caused the continued pain to stop, leaving the professor already on the ground with the damage done.

Voldemort, meanwhile, was seething and panicking.

Seething because this idiot must have screwed up somehow, causing them to be hurt. But panicking because for a brief moment he felt as if a part of him was destroyed, they couldn't be possible since he was sure his five current Horcruxes were securely hidden.

Weren't they?

Controlling the idiot's body again, he forced the professor to his feet. Once everyone had gone down to dinner, they were going to make a trip to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

><p>Young Harry was moved in the hospital wing, placed under the care of Madam Poppy, who moved to cast most to nearly all soothing charms she knew onto the boy's body. James Potter was also there, but the man was still unconscious.<p>

Meanwhile, silence had filled the Headmaster's office.

On one side you had the four Wolkenritter, including Zafira in human form, seated in front of the head desk.

On the other side, seated behind the head desk, you had Albus Dumbledore. Also present was Fawkes, seated on his perch, and the Sorting Hat, that lay on top of one of the bookcases. Though neither of them was part of this coming conversation.

Deciding to start off the meeting, the headmaster spoke first asking the main question. "Who are you?" he asked the four, looking between each of them.

The knights seemed to look between one another, debating what should be said.

"Before we answer that, we need you to swear a promise. A promise, that what we reveal will not leave this office?" Signum asked, not full knowing if the wizarding world has ever heard of the book. "If you can, then we the Wolkenritter will answer what we can. Though there will be something's that will have to remain quite."

Albus was silent as he looked at them. After a bit, he pulled his wand out and held it to his chest, right over his heart.

"_**I, Albus Dumbledore, do hear by swear on a word of silence that I shall not be able to reveal what is spoken in this office, until the day Harrison Evans graduates. Unless I am given permission from any of the 'Wolkenritter' or Harrison Evans, or the person already knows who you are. So say I, so mote it."**_

Taking a breath, the headmaster leaned back in this chair as the oath took place, glad that it was simply a '_Word of Silence_' oath, instead of an '_On my Magic_' oath.

The difference between the two was big, as an '_On my Magic_' oath means if it is broken, then he would lose his magic. This kind of oath was used while on trial, or if needing to prove that what you saw or did was true.

A '_Word of Silence_' oath was a more secret keeper, the oath means. If he tried to mention anything that is going to be said in this office, to one who he wasn't allowed to tell or didn't know already, then his voice would speak nonsense, anything but the truth.

The oath would only wear off when young Mr. Evans graduates as stated in the oath.

The blonde haired knight nodded her head towards the others, as she was the one who is the most up-to-date, let them know what the oath he took implies.

"Since this conversation is more than likely, going to be two-sided, may I request your word in silence until I allow you to speak of it to others?" The headmaster asked, knowing that they would most likely have questions for him.

It took a few minutes, but the knights had given the headmaster their word not to reveal anything told, unless it puts their master into harm's way. This the headmaster agreed to.

Clearing her throat, Signum asked as she held the item in question in her hands. "Have you ever heard, of an item call the Book of Darkness?"

They watched as the headmaster seemed to go into thought, before shaking his head to their relief. Hopeful it meant that the tomes name and reputation hadn't reached the ears of the magical community of Earth.

Shamal held her hand out in front of herself, the headmaster had to blink as an old brown tome appeared before them.

"Before we talk about this, book." The headmaster spoke looking at them. "Could you answer my previous question, who are you?"

A nod of understanding greeted him, as they each introduced themselves, one by one.

"My name is Signum, but because of the book, I am otherwise known as the Knight of the Sword." The pink haired woman introduced.

She was followed by the ten-year-old girl. "Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita. That is the title I have."

"I am the Shielding Guardian Beast, Zafira." The only male of the guardians spoke firmly.

"I am Shamal, the Knight of the Lake." The blonde-haired woman had finished the introduction before she continued. "We awaken from the books, Guardian Knight System, our existence and purpose is to serve and protect our master. Also, we are to collect the required magic to fill all six hundred and sixty-six pages."

Taking this information in, as well as noting it down, the headmaster sat in slight thought.

"I presume that the 'Book of Darkness' isn't its official or original title." He asked them.

"That would be correct. Its real name was known as the 'Tome of the Night Sky'." Shamal explained as she looked at the book. "The origins of the Book are unknown. Because, from what I remember. Those who researched or studied the book had presumed that it was created before the Warring Age of Belka, while other believed it was made during the Warring Ages to aid them."

"Do you know when it was created?" A curious headmaster asked as he watched the book float around the room like it was observing. There were many questions in his head, some to do with the book, others to do with this Belka era.

"I was the fourth guardian added," Shamal replied as she briefly remembered bits and pieces of her past life. "By that point, the book had been present for nearly three hundred years and the Warring Age was coming to an end."

Turning his attention towards the redhead, the girl in turn shook her head.

"Don't look at me, I was the third added." Vita told them, as she looked at the roof of the office. "From what I remember, the book had been around for nearly a hundred or so years."

Signum bit her lip, in thought. "I believe I may have been one of the first to been added to the book, but even then the book was in the hands of its second master during the warring age."

"I don't remember anything before the book, or how I joined it," Zafira spoke simply. Unlike the others, he wasn't officially a human. From what the Guardian Beast believes, he may have been the creator's pet, but that was all he could think of right now.

The headmaster took this information in. "May I ask what the purpose of the tome is?"

"A fair question," Shamal replied. "From what all four of us can remember, is the fact the book was a storehouse for stolen knowledge and spells, with the book being controlled by the will of the Book of Darkness."

'_Will?_' Albus thought as that bit of information had caught his attention.

"But whatever its main purpose was, well…" choosing her words wisely, she continued. "Its true purpose was lost within history as an event occurred that changed the purpose and the name of the tome to be known as the Book of Darkness."

The headmaster was about to ask another question, but stopped himself. "I'm sorry this conversation is becoming one-sided," he said to be fair, sitting up, "Do you have any questions for me?"

There was only one question they wanted to ask, it was the one that the headmaster was waiting for.

"What was that thing in his scar?"

Leaning back in his seat, the headmaster asked them. "Do any of you know what a Horcrux is?"

His response was met with a shake of heads, none had ever heard of the term before.

"To explain this, I will need to see a certain memory." He informed them, rising from his seat. In his mind, the headmaster knew he was taking a risk by revealing this information. But after what happened, they might be able to help.

The knights watched as the headmaster had walked across the office, pulling open a black cabinet door, where the source of a sliver of silver-white light was shining brightly.

Albus pulled out a shallow stone basin lay there, with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols that wasn't fully recognisable to the guardians. The silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, which were like nothing they had ever seen before, it was hard to tell whether the substance was liquid or gas.

It was bright, whitish silver, and it was moving ceaselessly. The surface of it became ruffled like water beneath wind, and then, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly. It looked like light made liquid - or like wind made solid - one couldn't make up their mind.

Placing the basin on the desk, the headmaster walked over to the side where he pulled out a vile. Once that was holding what look like silver worms. Standing before the basin, he opened the vial and poured it into the basin.

The knights watched as the surface of the silvery stuff inside the basin began to swirl very fast.

Looking closer, they noticed that the silvery substance had become transparent, almost like glass. They looked down into it expecting to see the stone bottom of the basin, but instead saw what looked like a classroom, the kind here at Hogwarts.

"Now then, if you will please touch the surface of the liquid," Albus asked them.

Looking between one another, the four reached out. The tip of their figures touched the strange substance into which they were staring.

Dumbledore's office gave an almighty lurch, the four were thrown forward and pitched headfirst into the substance inside the basin…but their heads did not hit the stone bottom. They were falling through something icy-cold and black, it was like being sucked into a dark whirlpool.

Suddenly, they found themselves standing in a very old-fashioned Hogwarts classroom. Sitting around the table was a rather large professor, along with a group of Slytherin boys.

Strangely, it was like the four were ghosts as none in the room took notice of them.

"This memory was from fifty years ago."

To their side, it seemed that Albus had also entered the basin. He was looking at the scene with a far off look in his eyes.

He indicated the two people who were important from this memory. One being Tom Riddle Jr., when he was a student, and the other being Professor Slughorn, when he was teaching Potions.

Dumbledore seemed to fast forward part of the memory, they watched as the meeting came to an end and, one by one, the boys had filed out of the room. It continued to the point where it was only Riddle and Slughorn.

"Here we are, this is the bit I wish to show you," Dumbledore told the four, as he placed the memory. "This should answer the asked question."

"_Sir, I wondered what you know about…about Horcruxes?"_ Riddle had asked. A question that had Slughorn stared at him, the professor's thick ringers absentmindedly clawing the stem of his wine glass.

"_Project for Defence Against the Dark Arts, is it?"_

Thought to anyone watching, they could clearly tell that Slughorn knew perfectly well that this was not schoolwork, or anything related to the class.

"_Not exactly, sir,"_ Riddle spoke as he stood by the fireplace, looking at the blazing flame. _"I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."_

"_No…well…you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed."_ Slughorn replied, hoping the young lad would drop the subject.

Riddle, however, pushed on. _"But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you…sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously…I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could…so I just thought I'd…"_

Watching the scene, Signum had to admit the boy was doing a good just a manipulating the situation. Watching as he was using the hesitancy, as well as the casual tone and the careful flattery, none of which was overdone.

The boy seemed to have had much experience when it came to wheedle information out of reluctant people. She could easily tell that Riddle wanted the information very, very much.

Perhaps, the boy had been working toward this moment for weeks.

"_Well,"_ Slughorn spoke hesitantly, not looking at Riddle, but fiddling with the ribbon on top of his box of crystallized pineapple. _"Well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a per-son has concealed part of their soul."_

"_I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir."_ Riddle spoke, looking at the old potion professor. His voice was carefully controlled, but the guardians could sense his excitement.

"_Well, you split your soul, you see,"_ Slughorn explained, _"and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form.…"_ Slughorn's face crumpled before he continued. _"…few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."_

But Riddle's hunger was now apparent. His expression was greedy, it could be noted that he could no longer hide his longing. _"How do you split your soul?"_

"_Well,"_ Slughorn spoke uncomfortably, _"you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting n it I an act of violation, it is against nature."_

"_But how do you do it?"_ Riddle pushed.

"_By an act of evil…the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion…"_

"_Encase? But how…"_

"_There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!"_ Slughorn interrupted shaking his head like an old elephant bothered by mosquitoes. _"Do I look as though I have tried it? Do I look like a killer?"_

"_No, sir, of course not,"_ Riddle quickly said. _"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend…"_

"_Not at all, not at all, not offended."_ Slughorn spoke gruffly, clearly stated that he was. _"It is natural to feel some curiosity about these things…wizards of a certain calibre have always been drawn to that aspect of magic…"_

"_Yes, sir,"_ Riddle said. _"What I don't understand, though…just out of curiosity…I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven…"_

"_Merlin's beard, Tom!"_ Slughorn yelped, looking at the lad in disbelief. _"Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case…bad enough to divide the soul…but to rip it into seven pieces…"_

Slughorn looked deeply troubled now. The man was gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before, and it could be told that he was regretting entering into this conversation at all.

"_Of course,"_ the professor muttered, slightly unnerved. _"This is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic…"_

"_Yes, sir, of course. It's just a hypothetical question."_ Riddle quickly replied, as he turned to leave the room.

With that final sentence, the memory had come to an end.

Their group felt themselves rising into the air. The room dissolved around them and for a moment, all was blackness.

Then they felt as though they had done a slow-motion somersault, suddenly landing flat on their feet, in what seemed like the dazzling light of Dumbledore's sunlit office.

Each of the knights looked slightly out of it, but Shamal looked the most disgusted about all of this. "So that leach in his head was…"

"Yes, a piece of Tom's soul." The headmaster replied, signalling back to their seats. "A year ago, I rechecked Michael Potter's scar and found that the dark residue was gone. Signalling that he had been hit was a backlash of magic that night."

"And Harry?" Signum asked, knowing they had never once seen the headmaster.

Albus shook his head. "I never knew of you until I brought your letters, so I believed that he was still under the '_Blood-Ward_' that James has set up. So I couldn't visit and check. But now…" he let out a sigh of relief. "It's destroyed and gone for good."

"Professor Dumbledore, I must ask," Vita spoke up, once they were seated again. "Did Slughorn really give you that memory? Like the way he looked, it would make more sense to give you a fake to cover it up."

Albus smiled and nodded. "You are indeed correct."

Leaning back in his seat, the headmaster looked up at the ceiling. It was clear that the memory had brought a lot of thoughts to his mind.

"At first I didn't realise." He told them. "After that Halloween night, I knew he wasn't dead since there was no body found at the scene. But the question I kept asking myself was how? How would he have survived that attack?" This was the question asked.

For example, the knights were a symbol of this, they could come back to life with ever new master. However, they were bound to the book. There for their existence is unlimited as long as the book is around and active.

"Then came the night that Harry was abandoned at the Dursley's." Dumbledore continued, a scowl formed across his face. "After that confrontation, I was so angry that I ended up having a drink with Slughorn to calm down. Among our discussion, I asked that question."

Rising from his seat, the headmaster had picked up the basin up and put it back into the cabinet and closed the doors.

"Naturally, his face became slightly panicked." He added, walking back over to the table. "When I began to question him, it took a bit before he gave me a memory. However, this memory was a fake as it ended with the man shouting at Tom to leave his office."

"Then how did you get the proper memory?" Shamal asked as the headmaster was seated back in his chair.

The old man sighed. "I admit, when I found out it was a fake, I was angry at the man." He admitted, looking at his desk. "I ended up arguing him down to the point that he finally broke down, giving me the proper memory. From which I spent the following seven years of free time that I had looked for any and all pieces of information I could get my hands on.

"The last thing I wanted was for him to come back, so I searched and researched every area of a Horcrux. From the memories I could occur around Tom's life, I believe he had already created three before that Halloween night…but I am not one hundred percent sure." He admitted. "But I was going to make sure that he never returned."

Silence fell among the office, allowing them to process what was told.

"What does happen, when the soul is split?" Zafira asked, breaking the silence.

Thinking on how to answer this question, the headmaster summoned seven random items to his desk. "From the research I could get my hands on, I now understand why Slughorn was so panic when Tom asked about splitting it seven times."

He referred to the items on his desk.

"By splitting his sole the first time," he started, pointing to the first item. "Half of your soul will go into the item, however, yourself will only be left with half a soul." He stated.

Then he signalled to the other items.

"After the second you would be left with a fourth. A third will leave you with an eighth, a fourth is a sixteenth, a fifth leaves a thirty-two, and the sixth is sixty-fourth is what is left of your soul…"

"Then a seventh item, despite being the strongest magical number, would leave you with only a one hundred and twenty-eighth piece of a fragmented soul," Signum added on. "Meaning, you should not have any sense left as you are practically a berserker. Nothing more than pure insanity." Signum finished.

The headmaster nodded his head in agreement.

"Isn't there any way of putting yourself back together?" Vita asked, not believing someone was so willing to drive them that far into insanity just for immortality.

Albus nodded his head. "Yes, there was mentions of that. But it would be excruciatingly painful."

"Why? How do you do it?" The young redhead asked.

"Remorse." Was the bare response. "You've got to really feel what you've done. However, the pain of it can destroy you. Giving his life when he was young, I can't see Voldemort attempting it somehow?"

"Then how many, did he make?" Shamal asked the key question.

"Now that my dear is a mystery." The headmaster replied. The meeting moved on with him asking them a few more questions about the book.

The questions they didn't answer fell along those about the will of the book, why magic was required to fill the pages of the book, and where they get the magic from.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes weakly, the boy blinked as he was looking up at a pure white ceiling.<p>

He tried to push himself up, but winced in pain as his body was hurting him.

Looking around, he was surprised to see that he was in the Hospital Wing. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to remember what had happened to put him in this position.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Evans."

Turning his head, he found the source of the voice. Heading over to his bed was the school healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

Once she reached his bedside, she pulled out her wand and cast a diagnostic charm, checking the boy's body to see if there were any problems after what had happened.

"Hmm…you were quiet luck." She informed him, as she put her wand away. "Whatever Madam Evans cast, seemed to have soothed whatever it was that was shocking your body."

The boy blinked as he looked around.

"What happened?" he asked.

It was a familiar voice that replied. "Professor Potter had done something to scare you," Shamal told them, as she had entered the wing just a few minutes ago. "Your magic had accidentally lashed out at him."

"I see." He replied, though seeing the look in Shamal's eye, he knew that was more to it.

Looking to where her eyes were signalling, looking over, the familiar body of James Potter was lying in one of the hospital beds still unconscious. This wasn't going to end well for the boy in the long run.

Madam Pomfrey missed it the silent interacting as she collected some potions. "I'm going to be keeping you here for today, just to make sure there are no after-effects."

During the day Vita, Signum, and Zafira did visit him, as well as Potter and Longbottom, who had visited the older Potter.

Like that, the rest of the Saturday had passed with young Harrison under the care of Shamal and her healing abilities, which did in turn slightly insult Madam Pomfrey, who was the matron at Hogwarts.

Though it was sorted out, when the matron had to give him the wizarding vaccines he should have got on Friday. There were about five different medications that he had to take, which in turn didn't take long for her inject the vaccines into him.

Shamal had informed him of the rumours flying around since some students did hear the cry of pain before it went silent. With a Hufflepuff in the Hospital Wing, as well as a professor, the rumours consisted of multiple things.

From something attacking them, to the student attacking the professor.

Yes, student attacking the professor. As a downside to these rumours was the fact that in most of them, Professor Potter wasn't a bad guy. No, for some reason, Harry was the bad guy who did something to try and get Professor Potter in trouble.

However, with some help from the headmaster, as well as the head demon of tortures…I mean Signum as Discipline Head. These rumours were stopped before they could even begin. The pureblood that started the rumours is now in detention for a month.

When Harry entered the Hufflepuff Common Room on Sunday morning, before breakfast, he was met with two sides.

First were those that were actually concerned for what happened to the boy and fellow housemate.

This area fell mostly to the Muggle-Born and Half-Bloods, who grew up in the Muggle world. There was, of course, a few pureblood as well, but not a lot of them.

As more of the pureblood and Half-Bloods, who grew up in the wizarding world, still believed in those now stopped '_rumours_' and believed Evans was the one who did something.

The reason for this was because they had looked up the Lord James Potter. He who the fact he was not only a lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House, but he was also the father of the boy-who-lived, their saviour.

So there was some tension between the two groups.

It was Jason who had got Harry up-to-date with what to place over the weekend, with Vita sitting close by his side. The boy was telling him about the rumours that had spread.

It didn't take long before the boy had moved on into his dorm, following his morning routine of cleaning up and getting changed. Once cleaned up, he re-joined Vita and Justin in the common room before head on up to the Great Hall.

Smith and his group wasn't that far behind. It was easy to hear the whispers that were going on behind his back, Vita looked as if she was going to attack, but Harry told her not to.

Upon entering the hall, the whispers and look intensified as the boy in his wheelchair moved himself over to his table, breakfast appearing before them.

As he started to eat, the boy could feel people glaring at his back. Harry didn't need to be told why this was so, as it was clear from the fact that James Potter was absent from the Head Table.

After all, the boy has seen Professor Potter being placed on probation by the headmaster while they were in the Hospital Week. He was no doubt just fixing his classroom door, be he knew it was going to be slightly harder now since he's become a target…once the review ends.

"Anyway, what was the other piece of news you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked, trying block out the glares and whisperers as he turned his head from the head table and back over at Justin.

The boy didn't reply. Instead, he pointed over at the hall entrance.

Looking in the direction, he saw Malfoy, backed by Crabbe and Goyle, who was once again arguing with Potter, who was backed by Longbottom, the young male Weasley, and the Weasley twins. Nothing different…hold on.

Looking back at the scene, he was right, the Weasley twins were with Potter's group, which was something they had never done before. Looking closer, he saw why.

Potter, Longbottom, and Weasley were wearing the Gryffindor red robes while Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were wearing the Slytherin green robes.

"How?" Harry asked, looking back at his housemates.

It was Wayne Hopkins who responded. "Apparently there was a bylaw in the Sorting Guidelines." Looking at the arguing group that instantly separated when Signum appeared. "The bylaw states, the sorting hat can be overruled if ALL twelve of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and ALL four Heads of Houses agree on it."

That was understandable. Lucius Malfoy and James Potter were both on the board, plus Snape and Potter would agree on this to get the three out of their own house and into the others.

Harry didn't know why, but a part of him now slightly feared that the two groups were no in the house that they wanted.

So it went on, unlike their first week, the rest of the month was slightly different as part of Harry's body was slightly stiff. The after effects of what had happened was still lingering around, but that should calm down soon enough according to Shamal.

It seemed it was also right about the two groups.

The trio now in Gryffindor was known as the Golden Trio. Walking, no, strutting around the hallways like they own the place, the worst part was the fact that students actuary moved out of the way for them.

Though it was also a slight relief, since, in Potions, Professor Snape has no set his constant target is on the Golden Trio. Making snarky comments here and there about the Potter family and their arrogance. As well as failing them for little mistakes.

Though the two Evans weren't fully free of the rude comments, but compared to the ones the trio got, they were easy to ignore.

After class, the Golden Trio, along with a group of Gryffindor's, had tried to corner Harry and Vita about what happened on Friday, as well as to hand Zafira over to him. Though it was cut dead when Snape emerged and gave them all detention.

Though it didn't help that Harry still could see Smith at times talking with Michael, indicating at him.

With the trio now in Slytherin, it was the Silver Prince and his followers.

Like the Golden Trio, they also strutted around the hallways. Only they were slightly worse, due to Malfoy's fathers place near the minister, the boy was able to round groups of Slytherin to target those they call, '_mudbloods'._

Snape simply turned a blind eye to all of this as he walks pass, seeing nothing wrong with what they are doing. The man only seems to berate them is if they are caught by Discipline Head Evans.

Also like the Golden Trio, the Silver Prince, along with a group of Slytherin's, had tried to corner Harry after Defence Against the Dark Arts. Malfoy was trying to make the '_mudblood_' see that a '_wolf_' belongs to a '_respected pureblood_', not a '_mudblood_' like him.

Though it was cut dead when they saw Signum heading in the directions, as she was doing her rounds around the hallways.

Other than the annoyance of those two groups, the rest of the month just went on, going to class and getting the homework that they need to do, finished. On Thursday, a sign appeared on the notice board in the common rooms.

_**Flying Classes**_

_Thursday Period One__ – 09:00 a.m. – 11:55 a.m._

_Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Thursday Period Two__ – 01:10 p.m. – 03:00 p.m._

_Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff_

_Class will take place out on the Quidditch pitch, they will be held by Madam Hooch._

_HOWEVER, our old brooms have been marked as hazardous and have been disposed of. Therefore, flying lessons have been pushed back to the start of October, due to it will take a month to collect our new brooms._

_Because of this your first flying lessons shall be held on Saturday 5, October instead of a Thursday, it will be held on the Quidditch pitch from ten in the morning to five in the afternoon. All houses will be taking the lessons together, with the Head of House aiding Madam Hooch._

Upon looking at the sign, Vita simply commented. "That is so not going to end well."

Harry had nodded his head in agreement, it was suicidal putting Gryffindor and Slytherin together in class. But to have both classes together, while, in the air flying, this was going to somehow end in disaster.

The boy had also been approached by the school healer during the month, who told him that she didn't have his medical records. Something that all Muggle-Born or Muggle-Raised were supposed to give their head of house, once they were sorted.

Harry didn't have one on him, nor did Signum.

Bring this to the headmaster, Albus had agreed to let Harry, Shamal, and Signum out of the castle on the Saturday morning of the flying lessons to collect the files needed. Fawkes would flash fire them to the Leaky Cauldron, there would travel on foot.

They just need Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, to floo Albus when they are finished, then headmaster will send the phoenix to pick them up and bring them back to Hogwarts.

The Fridays came and went, it was a little tense in Transfiguration after what happened last time. The professor kept his distance from the boy, one so he didn't get the door to the face again, and two because he was under review until Christmas.

Just like that, September had come to an end and October begun, the sun rose on the first weekend of the new month.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday 5, October<strong>_

That morning had bright and clear skies, signalling for a calm and peaceful day.

Many of the first years were already awake, from those who grew up in the wizarding world, who had those that had some flying experience in the past. Then you had those who grew up in the muggle world, some couldn't wait while others were nervous.

The only annoying part, as you sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast, was how you could hear Potter and Malfoy gloat at how good they were at flying to those that follow them.

"They must really love the sounds of their own voices." Vita said, slightly annoyed as she was trying to eat her breakfast in peace.

"So true." Harry agreed as the morning post arrived.

Owl's flying between tables, dropping letters, packages, and the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, to their owners.

"You know, Hayate's spoiling Hegwid too much." Harry commented.

You could see why as the white owl landed before them. She was wearing a fantasy owl like harness that matched her feathers. She must have taken note of the book in the pictures as the insignia was the same as the cross on the book.

The owl hooted proudly as she dropped off a letter to Harry, before hoping over to Vita's plate to steal some bacon.

Harry pulled out the letter that had Japanese text written upon it, he read it to Vita over the mind link.

_Dear Evans Family,_

_Firstly. Your owl is so lovely and charming! Her feathers are so gentle and soft, what do you use to take care of her?_

The two Evans looked at each other at that, thinking along the same lines. 'She is totally spoiling the bird'.

_With that out of the way, how have you been Harry? Have you gotten better from the accident? Seriously, those jerks should be expelled…I mean honestly, thinking it would be funny to push you in your wheelchair down a staircase._

That was the lie Vita had told Hayate. Since they couldn't technically say he was nearly attacked by a professor, his body was electrocuted from the inside, and he was healed in more than four-eight hours.

It was Vita's fault in the first place that Hayate knew Harry was hurt. She had accidently wrote that Harry had gotten hurt in a letter to send to her and didn't reread her letter to notice it.

_I hope you get better soon. Mom's still driving me crazy, not telling me what is going to be happening at Christmas time._

They both chuckled as she had already mentioned that in several letters now. Hoping that one of the two would slip up and tell her.

_I've got to go. Write back soon you two._

_Love._

_Hayate_

Smiling at the letter, he closed it and put it away in the envelope.

Vita saw from the corner from her eye how Smith was once again eye the letter, something that he's been doing for a while now. She knew he was already reporting to Potter and his gang, but something was telling her they wanted more personal information.

"It's time, Harry."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Vita looked up and saw Signum and Shamal standing behind Harry's chair. Like her master, they were also dressed in muggle clothing, which in turn did draw some attention to them.

"Okay." He replied, handing the letter over to Vita to put into her trunk. "Enjoy your flying lesson." He told her, as Shamal pushed his wheelchair out of the Great Hall with Signum following. The redhead waved bye, as Zafira had taken a seat next to her.

"You're not going with them?" she asked the oversized wolf, who shook his head.

_{No, he told me to stay and keep an eye on you.}_ Zafira replied, chuckling inwardly. _{Also to make sure you don't splat anyone while they're away.}_

The youngest knight pouted at that, she would make those would annoy her to no end go splat…much. She sighed and rose from her seat, "May as well as put these letters away." She said, walking on out of the hall with Zafira following.

* * *

><p>Luckily it was an early Saturday morning, so the Leaky Cauldron was practically empty bar the few present having breakfast.<p>

Of course, there was some shock when Albus Dumbledore's phoenix appeared before them, bring three people that clearly looked like muggles. Before any of magic users could react, Tom was smiling as he approached them.

"Professors Evans." The keeper greeted, causing some of the magical to back down upon hearing them being call professors. "Mr. Dumbledore has informed me of your arrival, when you're finish just let me know and I'll contact him."

Thanking him, the three made their way outside.

Like said, being an early morning, meant that everything was still quiet.

"Hey Signum." The boy in the chair said as he looked back at the pink haired guardian. "What time did the headmaster request we be back by?"

"Before four o'clock." She replied as the flying lessons finished at five. She noticed the look on the boy's face. "What is it?"

"Um…do you mind if we could take a detour?" he asked them. "I'm almost out of painting supplies and need to get some more."

Shamal and Signum smiled and nodded their heads, it was a simple detour and was the same way as the hospital.

With Shamal pushing his chair along the street, quite a few of the shopkeepers greeted them as they were opening up their shops. After all, they would often shop in this area when they come to London for supplies or Harry's check-ups.

They soon reached their destination, it was an art shop, book shop, and cafe in one. The book shop in the front part, while the art supplies were in the back area, the café was to the left side.

The owner of the shop, at the counter, happily greeted the familiar faces as they moved on to collect what it was they needed. It didn't take long to collect the art supplies before they stopped to have a look in the book side.

Harry smiled as he watched Shamal walking over to a particular area.

"Signum, make sure Shamal stays away from the cookbook." The boy said, which caused a small smile to form on Signum's lips. No matter how hard the knight of the lake had tried over the past year, she still couldn't cook.

"Of course." She replied, following after Shamal.

Wheeling his chair towards the fictional side, he smiled as he looked down the bookshelves to see if there was any that interested him.

He did find one, the only problem was it was one shelf out of his reach.

Biting his lip, he reached his hand up, in hopes that he could just reach it as he didn't want to bother Signum or Shamal with something so small. No matter how hard he tried, his hand couldn't reach it from his current position.

He sighed and gave up, sitting back in his chair. "Why are all the good books on the highest shelf?" he asked no one in particular, as he planned to move on.

But a hand reaching the book he wanted and pulling it off the shelf stopped him, the owner of said hand had held to book out to him. "Is this the one you wanted?" A soft female's voice asked, a voice that was very familiar.

Looking up slightly, he saw the familiar face of a female that had short brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, as well as blue eyes. Along with the familiar, what Harry believes to be, cat-ears headband.

"Lotte," he replied softly, but happily, taking the book of her. "Thank you very much."

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "It was no problem." She informed him. "It's nice to see that you are safe, Harry." He old caretaker spoke, a playful smile on her lips.

About five minutes on in time, Signum had final dragged Shamal away from the cooking books, though the blonde knights saying she's getting better at it, to find their master. The two blinked as they came across a small scene.

Sat off in the café area was their master, besides him was his purchased items due to them being in a shopping bag, talking with someone, a girl, who was older than him.

"…I see, you were collecting groceries for Uncle Gil." The boy said as the girl nodded her head.

"Yeah. Since Aria was busy reorganizing books in the library, Gil sent me to go and collect groceries to restock the pantry." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

The boy was about to comment, when he looked passed the older girl's side and smiled. "Here they are now." Looking around, the girl saw the two women making their way over to the table.

"The pink haired one is Signum, my guardian, and Shamal is the blonde haired one." Harry introduced as they reached the table. "Signum, Shamal, this is Lotte Liese. She was my old caretaker before you found me."

"Nice to meet you." Shamal greeted as Signum nodded her head.

Lotte smiled and bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Harry has spoken kindly about both you."

Any other word would be cut off as the girl's phone started beeping, pulling it out she answered it. "Hello … Ah sorry, I ran into Harry and … yes, he's doing fine … okay I'll be back as soon as I can." She replied as they had soon found themselves outside.

"I was really great to see you again, Lotte." Harry said as the girl smiled.

"Likewise." She replied, nodding her head. "Stay safe, Harry."

Bowing her head once more, Lotte turned and headed on down the street with shopping bags in hand. She soon disappeared from sight.

With it just being the three of them again, Harry smiled as he looked at two of his guardians. "Let's get the medical records and head back."

It took them a couple more minutes, but they soon arrived at the hospital.

Entering through the Hospital Entrance, they trio walked towards the counter and asked to see Doctor Astra. A doctor who was happy to speak to them in his office, a few minutes after he was informed that they were here.

Leading them to his office, it didn't take him very long to get the files that they required. Handing them to Shamal, he looked over at Harry and asked if he could give him a quick check-up while he was here.

The boy agreed.

* * *

><p>On the Quidditch pitch the four houses were separated into four different areas, all brooms had been set out between each of the students in lines. In the top left was the Slytherin, in the top right, was the Hufflepuff, in the bottom left, was the Gryffindor, and finally, in the bottom right was the Ravenclaw.<p>

This in turn was a mistake setup.

As Michael and his group from Gryffindor and Malfoy and his group from Slytherin had decided to stand near the edge of the areas to gloat more towards the other.

"…and Dad/my Father," Michael and Draco continued to gloat to those next to them. "Said it was a crime if I didn't make the house team next year as a seeker." They stated with arrogant smirks on their faces, which was turned to glare shot at one another.

This was among the other boastful stories that were going on about. Like Malfoy always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. Then there was the way Potter told he had spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick.

The only reason no professor had stepped in to stop it was the fact Professor Potter and Professor Snape were too busy glaring at one another. It was clear to not that they got the whole house issue sorted.

Plus the other head of houses was too busy worrying about students from their own houses, to take notice on what the Gryffindor and Slytherin were doing.

"Miss Evans, why are you wearing that instead of your uniform?" Professor Sprout asked as she had reached the girl, who was wearing a muggle tracksuit instead of the school uniform like other students were wearing.

"Is it against the rules?" Vita asked.

Thinking for a second, the professor shook her head. "No, it isn't," she replied, before asking again. "However, why are you wearing that instead of your uniform like everyone else?"

"It's more comfy for me." She said, which the Hufflepuff's head seemed to accept, since she did believe that Vita was a Muggle-Born. "Plus it cuts out embarrassing factors."

"Embarrassing factors?" Sprout asked, slightly confused.

Vita nodded her head. "I didn't really feel comfortable flying in the air while wearing a skirt."

This was true. Since for the first-year girls the uniforms consisted of a plain white button up shirt, a house coloured tie, a grey knitted V-neck jumper over the top, with a house-coloured neckline. A grey pleated skirt, plain black shoes, grey socks, and an open black buttoned robe with the house emblem on the left side.

Yes, it is noted the girls in the third year and on start to wear trousers when they are allowed to. But the main point was still there.

Professor Spout, as well as the Hufflepuff girls listening in, understood what had been said. But it was too late for them to ask to go and change as Madam Hooch had made her way out onto the pitch and blew her whistle, getting their attention.

Vita had noticed that Hooch was a severe-looking woman with short grey hair and yellow hawk-like eyes, the kind that wouldn't have any nonsense.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked, looking around at the first years. "Everyone stand by your broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Vita glanced down at the broom placed beside her, in the Hufflepuff section. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the centre of all four points, "and say '_Up!_'."

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Vita's broom was one of the views that had jumped into her hand at once, the only other from Hufflepuff was Susan Bones. From Ravenclaw, as few pureblood students were able to do it on the first try. In Slytherin, she saw that mostly all of the Slytherins brooms had instantly jumped into their hands.

Looked over at the Gryffindors, Potter, Longbottom, and surprisingly, Dean Thomas, were able to archive this on the first try. Others like the bushy-haired girl's broom just refused to listen and rolled along the floor, while Weasley's seem to have a mind of its own as it whack him on the nose.

This caused a group of those who saw to laugh.

Once all brooms were in hand, Madam Hooch then made her way around each group and showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. She walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

A bunch just laughed and were delighted when she told Malfoy he been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch informed them. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two, one, Go!"

Surprising for the first flying lesson everything had turned out well, except for the fact the houses stayed in their own areas while flying.

There were a few times where Malfoy or Potter wanted to start something, but it seemed Madam Hooch had been keeping a very close eye on them.

* * *

><p>The female knights had worried looks on their faces, this was due to how Doctor Astra was trying to cover up how he was feeling about results. When the check-up came to an end, he asked. "Harry, I need a few words with Signum and Shamal. Why don't you go and get something from the cafeteria."<p>

The boy smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Wheeling his chair out the door and down the hallway to the cafeteria, while, inside the doctor's office, the doctor had informed the women of what he found during the check-up.

"His life is in danger?" Signum asked in shock.

"How? You said it was fine a month ago." Shamal added, also shocked as her magic didn't show this.

Doctor Astra weakly nodded his head. "He's nerve paralysis was diagnosed back when he was six, which resorted him begin placed in a wheelchair. When he turned ten, around the same time you found you're lost cousin, the paralysis was starting to progress, but it was like something was distracting it…"

Shamal and Signum instantly remembered the parasite in his scar, it was now fully gone meaning their master's core was the target. Having not being filled a giant amount of pages in the year, the book was starting to pick up the pace, all that in less than a month.

"It would appear as of a few days ago, Harry's nerve paralysis is progressing once again." He told them, as he looked at his computer, which held the notes on it. "We're doing our best, but the way it is now…it may fully spread to his organs by the start of the New Year if we're lucky, otherwise…he might not live pass Christmas day…maybe less if it spreads faster…"

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Shamal asked as she couldn't think of anything at this moment.

Doctor Astra shook his head. "Sachie is stronger in this area. Let's hope she can help."

"But that is still two months away." Signum commented, but by the look on the doctor's face, they knew that he didn't have any other option.

"I'm sorry." This was all he could say, like them, they could see that not even he knew what they could do at this moment.

Standing in an empty hall wall, Signum had slammed her fist against the wall in frustration while Shamal was sat against the window with her head in her hands.

'_It is not an illness._' The pink haired not thought bitterly. '_The malfunction in the Book's independent defence system, the suppressed magical power has finally caught up with us with the removal of that parasite, it is eating away at Harry's premature body…_' she thought darkly, seeing the image of the masters body being destroyed from the inside out. '_Our master is quietly…yet surely being killed by the Book's curse._'

"Signum," Her companion spoke quietly, as she was looking at the ground. "Vita and Zafira needs to know about this."

The pink haired knight nodded her head. "We better go and find him. Otherwise, he will start to worry."

It didn't take long to find him, seated up at one of the tables smiling and laughing with some of the doctors and nurses that were present.

A smile that was innocent, a laugh that was caring. Something that the guardians did not want their master to lose.

* * *

><p>The wind was oddly strong that night on the Hogwarts grounds with the occasional thunder strike, but it didn't stop students from sleeping in their rooms, thanks to the silencing enchantments in the dorm rooms.<p>

Though not all was asleep.

Upon the Astronomy Tower, the four Wolkenritter were present and the mood wasn't a good one. Signum and Shamal had inform Vita and Zafira of that they were told by Doctor Astra. How the curse was finally catching up.

"We must save him." Vita instantly stated, refusing to let believe their master was going to die. "We must save Harry!"

Zafira looked at the office leader of the knights and asked as her word is final. "Signum, what do you say about this?"

"There is…" she muttered, looking at her device in its pendant form, "…only one way…we must complete it before the Christmas era is upon us." Signum stated, looking at the other knights. "By filling the pages, the curse of the book will back off from draining his life and magical energy."

Shamal looked slightly worried. "What about the headmaster?" she asked, "He will be the only one that will know if we leave the school during the night."

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it." Signum replied, from the look in her eyes told that should he try and stop them, he would be met with force.

Upon an Astronomy Tower, away from prying eyes, the knights stood in a diamond formation, facing one another.

"Our master's body is being poisoned by, the spell of the Book's automatic defence system!" Signum stated as she held out her device in its blade form.

Shamal then continued. "If Harry awakens as the true master of the Book…" Holding out a chain that held the four rings of her device, the Book of Darkness held in her other hand.

"…Our master's illness will vanish. At least it will not progress anymore." Zafira finished as he transformed into his human form.

Vita looked at the pendant of her hammer. "I won't kill because I don't want to taint Harry's future." She stated, holding the pendant out and it transformed into its hammer form. "But I'll do anything else!"

A diamond seal appears beneath them, as each on is standing on a point. '_Please forgive me, Master Harrison._' Signum weakly thought. '_But I need to break our promise this once._'

Around the seal, each of the four guardians had transformed into the Knights Clothing that their master had designed and bestowed upon them.

"Shamal keep track of the time, we need to be back before sunrise." Signum stated, they needed to be back so no suspicion was raised. "Vita, Zafira, the two of you will be doing the lease on the collecting until we hit the break."

The redhead and guardian beast nodded. Since Vita was a student they would be questions on why she isn't in her dorm room at night should she constantly sneak out, plus Zafira always slept nearby the master at night to give him protection.

"Let us go." She stated as each one disappeared from the tower in a burst of colour. Each one with determination to save their master.

But just like Shamal said, the moment they had teleported out of the school wards, the headmaster was notified that four people had left. It didn't say who, just that four people have. An occurrence that he would find repeating itself in ones, twos, or threes.

* * *

><p>That is the end of this chapter.<p>

Please tell me what you all think about this chapter. Again, I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but I am coming into the exam time of the year where I am. Though I will try and update them sooner.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The eve of hallows is approaching, much is happening. From one who dislikes that one would break the rules, to one who loses a cloak and parchment of paper with detention, to one confronting a group about the late night disappearances, to the night of hallows were horrors take place.

Please review with your thoughts.


	7. Results

Hello again fellow readers. I apologize if this is wasting your time, but here are the results.

Firstly, I would like to thank every signal author who voted. I really do appreciate you honesty behind this.

Without further ado, here are the results from the poll. I have to admit, they were very close on both ends. From a total of _**One hundred**_ and _**Sixty-Five voters**_, the results are:

**Continue:** 87 Votes – 52%

**Rewrite:** 78 Votes – 48%

Thank you for taking your time to vote, this story shall continue on like normal.

However, I can just ignore the percentage that voted for the rewrite seeing as the two were so close. So, I've put up a new story, though it isn't my third official Lyrical NanoahxHarry Potter story.

**_Foxes Realm of Ideas_**, is going to be a base for a set of future stories I'm planning for this crossover series. The ideas are those that haven't been fully developed or are still in the planning stages.

'_**Star within the Night Sky**_', the rewritten version of this story, is where Harry is the master of the tome and nine years old when A's happen. It is also going to take a complete different twist from this story. This is the first idea present.

Just saying this now, all chapters of a Beta version. The final version, when its put online as a story will either be changed in parts, altered in areas, or lengthen in words.

Thank you for your time.

Also, the next chapter should hopefully be updated by this weekend, I'm not going to lie as I am having some slight trouble writing it. I'm not promising with the update due to the fact I am also in Summer School right now and need to focus on assignments.

But here is a small sneak preview, from what has been written.

_**Preview:**_

The boy sighed as he pushed his wheelchair down the empty hallway, in the direction of the Great Hall. The Halloween feast would have already started, so he needed to pick up a little bit more speed not to cause his guardians to worry.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that smart of an idea by ordering Vita and Zafira to go on ahead, while he went and collected a book from the library. But the true reason was the fact he wanted some time to himself.

Halloween, October 31, a day that the boy hated with such a fiery passion.

It was because of this day that he lost his mother. It was because of this day that he was abandoned by his family. It was because of this day he was ran down by his uncle's car and put into a wheel chair. It was because of this day that he was kidnapped and almost kill by his uncle.

So as you can see, young Harry did not like this day at all.

Plus it didn't seem to be a good day, on this day, for him as well. As he marked the points off in his head.

Firstly, he had woken up late, since Smith deactivated his alarm, causing him not to be able to put the contacts he own on. Meaning he had to use his glasses, for the first time in nearly a year.

Secondly, he finally lost his temper at that Granger girl, who had been recently bothering him about the ice magic he performed with the whole issue involving the Potter family cloak and the map, and shouted at her to stop bothering him.

Which in turn would have cause him to be hexed by the Gryffindor's, for yelling at one of their own even though they seemed not to like the girl either, if Flitwick hadn't showed up.

Finally, he had heard the muttering behind his back. How the pureblood students, or those who grew up in the wizarding world, were sending those mock comments. Insulting him for causing Signum to confiscate the Potter's family cloak and that map, mocking him for being so weak that he had been confined to a chair.

It was for this reason that he wanted to be by himself, mainly to cool down.

He continued to push his chair along the hall when a noise picked up in his ears, it sounded like…panic?

The boy was only able to turn his chair part of the way around, when something smacked into it at full force. Knocking the chair over, tipping the boy onto the ground, and knocking the glasses off the boy's face. Causing everything to go blurry.

"You…" A familiar voice started, by was cut off by another.

"Not now Ron, run its still after us!" Micheal's voice sounded as four blurred figures ran, three in red while one was in yellow, around the corner and down the staircase towards the Great Hall.

As they left, the boy would remain blind as the limping redhead had stomped his foot down on Harry's glasses and shattered them.

The crunching sound had rung through the Harry's ears, as he pulled himself forced trying to find them.

But that was cut short as a grown was acknowledged from behind him, as something with three heads was growling, and in front of him, as a sudden horrible stench filled the air. Both creatures seemed to target the down boy as their meal, doing so they lock each other as a threat to their meal.

Harry had to roll of to the side near the wall, as the giant dog charged forward, launching itself at the foul troll. The boy could hear growls and snarls, as the dog's claws and jaws dug into the troll. But the troll wasn't weak.

It grabbed and threw the dog off him, before grabbing its club and sending the dog flying back. In the process caused it to land on top of the boy's wheelchair, destroying it outright. Leaving the boy not only blind, but now unable to escape.

However, as his chair was destroyed, a one item flew from it and landed besides the boy. Simply moving his hand over the cover, he could feel that it was the tome. He moved to hold the book in both arms.

He called out for help as he closed his eyes tight, not wanting to be hear as the hall rumbled as the two creatures fought for their meal. Soon enough one would fall, he would be in danger when that happens.

"Please…help…" he whimpered slightly, as a stray tear dropped from his cheek onto the cover of the tome.

As if feeling his master's stress, something happened.

Something that the Headmaster, himself, would feel as the magical energy was suddenly drawn to one point within the castle.

_**There you go, I'll try and get the actual chapter up here as soon as I can. Thank you for your time.**_


	8. Final Author Note - Rewrite

Hello there, fellow reader, writers, and authors of FanFiction. It DetectiveFox here.

I know most of you have been complaining that I haven't updated this story in a long time, or asking if I have just abandoned or forgotten about this story.

The truth is, I haven't forgotten or abandoned it. Its more the fact that, from rereading the chapters I have written and posted so far, I had stupidly pushed myself into a writer's block corner.

The main areas for being pushed in the corner was the character development, as I really did give some of the characters stupid OOC personalities, which creates unwanted conflicts.

Then there was the speed of the chapters, as I have tried to speed up to the first events of A's, I've made stupid mistakes that either don't make sense or I've removed a plot item which has thrown the balance of the story.

It is for these reasons that I am going to rewrite this story.

Before you complain, if you carefully reread through the past chapters, you will see the mistakes I have made that has pushed me into a corner. Don't fear, I'm not going to take this story down. No, this will remain up as the 'original' version.

For those of you wondering about what changes are going to be made, they are listed below.

_**These elements are not being changed in the rewrite:**_

=Harry is the master of the Book of Darkness, Tome of the Night Sky, and the Wolkenritter.

=The events of A's will be taking place during the Christmas time of his first year at Hogwarts.

=Shamal will become the new Muggle Studies Professor and Signum will become the new Discipline Head. Vita will be posing has Harry's adopted younger, same age, sister and Zafira as his '_accidental_' summon familiar.

=If Reinforce Eins survives or not, will be left blank as not to ruin it.

=Supportive/Grandfather-like Dumbledore.

=Through Harry's doctor, Doctor Astra, and Hayate's adoptive mother, Doctor Sachie Ishida. As the two doctors were very close friends and Sachie is an expert when it comes to nerve paralysis, the two kids are introduced to one another over the phone. Prompting Harry to learn Japanese and Hayate to learn English.

_**These elements that are also staying, but have been altered:**_

=The Jewel Seed arc took place in Japan when Nanoha was nine. A year later Fate was put on a year of probation, due to her part in the Jewel Seed incident, under Lindy care as they stay on Earth. Nanoha also joins the TSAB that year.

Come the next year, when the event of A's takes place, the two will have some TSAB background and experience to their names. They are now, also, the same age as Harry instead of being a year apart. For those wondering, the incident with Nanoha's injury will take place in the following year.

=Hayate is at the same school as Nanoha and her friends, while she isn't close with Nanoha or Arisa, she is close friends with Suzuka due to their love of books.

=Dumbledore will confront the Wolkenritter about their true identities, just not until after the A's incident.

=The parasite scar won't be removed, until December during his first year, just prior to the A's incident.

* * *

><p>With that said and done, this is the part where I would like your thoughts, opinions, and constructive feedback with the changes that I have made.<p>

Below are changes to which I would like to know what you think, this is my first story and I really want to make it a great one. Not something just to be left to the side and abandoned because I ended up pushing myself into a corner with no way to continue it.

Please look at each one closely, as I would like to know your thoughts.

The _**First Change**_ falls with being the whole, who is the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived?

The main reason I'm keeping this theme in the story, is because if Harry was seen as the Boy-Who-Lived, to many purebloods would be questioning who his knights are. As they would know James Potter had no siblings or cousins.

So the first option is to keep it as it is. James Potter living, tossing Harry aside because he believed he was a squib and doting all his time on Michael.

The second option, is to let James Potter die alongside his wife on that night. Instead, Neville Longbottom is named the Boy-Who-Live. The using the fame corrupts theme, Alice takes her godson in for the publicity, but the moment they are out of the camera sight, they dump him on the steps of his mother's sisters home.

The reason Dumbledore doesn't stop her, is one he doesn't know. Second, is because he is also trying to aid Sirius Black, who was thrown into Azkaban. However, the Death Eaters that escaped with bribes, have gained high positions and are blocking his every move.

Thoughts and comments? As while I like sticking with the theme I have, I have been finding it hard to keep writing James and Michael out with the personalities I've given them, which is one of the main factors pushing me back into the corner.

The _**Second Change**_ comes in the shape of the character interaction. As I've focused so much on Harry, that I have given little to no character development to the Wolkenritter or HP cast members.

The mainly look at this is:

Should I show Harry interacting with the Liese twins, before they leave and the Wolkenritter take their place? _Or keep it at the normal pace, like at the start of this story where he mentions them thinking of the past._

Should I show more interaction between Harry and Wolkenritter, in the year between Harry's tenth, when their released, and eleventh birthday? _So instead of just one chapter, give it two, showing Harry interacting with each guardian instead of just saying it. Plus slowly showing the fall of the Dursley's instead of just dumping it all on at once._

At the same time, should I show more interaction between the Wolkenritter, as they explore the new world that their master lives in? _As while I have shown some interaction with them and their master, the only time they've talked to one another was briefly shown bar when they start the hunt for the cores._

Plus should I show more interaction, phone calls and email than later Owl Mail, between Harry and Hayate to help so the friendship that has been formed between the two of them? _As Hayate will be playing a role in Harry's life, so I though show some interaction, then just having her appear and leave you all confused about how close friends they are._

Then the interaction between Harry and his Wolkenritter, with the HP Students and Staff at Hogwarts?

The _**Final Change**_ comes in just outright asking you, the readers, for Constructive Feedback.

Are there moments, in the previous chapters of this story, that you didn't understand and wished to be explained more? Are there moments that didn't really need a lot of explanation to it? Anything thing at all, just let me know.

I wish to make this a great story as it is my first story. Again, this will not be taken down, as it will be a reminder to me. While I know this is my story, I would like to hear your thoughts and opinions as a writer, so I can improve it.

I am really sorry if you were hoping for a chapter update.

Please let me know you thoughts, you can send them by review, or PM if you want. Thank you all so much for the support my first story had received.

If all works well, with this constructive feedback, the first chapter of this being rewritten should be up on New Year's Day.

_**DetectiveFox signing out~**_


	9. Rewrite Up

Hey there fellow readers, this is just to inform you that the rewrite is now up. I'm hoping that you all enjoy the changes that have been made. Please read and let me know what you think.

Also, just to inform you, this is not being taken off Fanfiction.


End file.
